


Numb

by marzimarsimars



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bananas, Bittersweet Ending, But kind of downplayed ;;, Cliffhangers, Crossover, Demon Contract, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fabulous, Fluff, Fun, Ghirardelli, Happy, Headcanon, Magic, Nature, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sadism, Sassy Ghirahim, Sheikah, Time Travel, demon lord - Freeform, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 65,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzimarsimars/pseuds/marzimarsimars
Summary: As the Twilight begins to frost over Hyrule, [Name] comes across the shattered remnants of Demise's sword.





	1. Paradise of Light and Shadow

[Name] peered through the bolted windows of her home in the Hidden Village, spotting various bulblins acting as sentries scattered around. She memorized the locations of a few, watching as they idly stood guard.

"Impaz?" she called, backing away from the window and heading toward the main room of her house. An old woman sat there, petting one of her many cats. The elder glanced up. Her small red eyes glazed over [Name]'s determined expression.

"Are you planning on leaving again?" She questioned. The youth frantically nodded.

"I'll go to Castle Town and stock up on food."

"And how do you plan on defending yourself this time?"

[Name] grinned, before proudly displaying a shield she crafted with the stray wooden planks left around the village. She then held up her hands, where she had wrapped gauze around each finger. Not having any experience in carpentering whatsoever, she had sustained painful cuts and splinters. Still, the finished product was quite durable. It would withstand the onslaught of arrows ensuing should the bulblins catch her walking around.

Impaz sighed. "No matter how strongly I oppose this, I can't deny that we  _do_  need supplies..."

With a short, triumphant laugh, [Name] slid the shield onto her arm and grabbed the door handle. "I'll come back with a feast!" Then she swung the door open and slammed it with such excitement that the building shook. Impaz hurriedly wobbled over to the window, watching as the younger female swiftly ran through the center path of the village.

"[Name]..." she groaned, praying to the goddesses that the reckless child wouldn't get herself killed in the dangerous fields of Hyrule.


	2. Diamonds and Swords

[Name] wandered through the Lanayru Province, trying to ascertain where exactly she stood in the entirety of Hyrule. Although she spent most of her childhood in Castle Town, she had no recollection of the journey  _there_. How she came to the Hidden Village - well, she was delivering a bottle of Telma's pumpkin soup to her customers running the Fishing Hole and Rapids Ride. That voyage was tedious, but at least now [Name] had some sense of direction going in that route.

Still, by foot the trip would take too long; she'd need a horse like she had last time. She had to cross the Bridge of Eldin, which would allow her to arrive in Castle Town at least two days faster than trudging through Upper Lanayru.

Once [Name] arrived at the Bridge of Eldin, her eyes filled with stars as she rushed over to the edge. The clear waters of the Zora's River shone radiantly as the waves roiled beneath her, tempting her to hop over the margin and bathe. After moments of admiring the world she never made the effort to appreciate before, she unfolded her map again.

"Eh... After crossing to Eldin, we go right until we reach another bridge... OK!" She mumbled to herself, maintaining a fervent mindset. She tucked the aged scrap of parchment in her leg pouch before she ambled through Hyrule Field, leery to avoid nearby bokoblins and overhead kargaroks.

As the bridge leading into Castle Town came into view, she noticed a glimmering object lying in the distance. Curiosity getting the better of her, she ran towards it, squatting down to examine it. Despite bearing the appearance of a simple piece of metal, it emitted a strange aura, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Maybe it's Eldin Ore," she concluded, after listing various materials in her head. Deciding she could sell the ore for some extra rupees, she placed the rock in her satchel - which took up all of the space she had in there - and continued forward.

However, just a little bit farther, she could see another glittering object. Entranced, [Name] ran over and lifted it. It was much heavier, and larger, than the previous ore, and was embedded deep within the ground. Being the stubborn girl [Name] was, she remained adamant about removing it, and continued pulling until she fell backwards.

Sitting up, she picked out pieces of earth that caked the ore, revealing a thick, jagged piece of metal. It didn't take long for her to realize this wasn't ore at all - it was part of a sword. Recognizing that the shape corresponded to the piece she previously took, she tried to fit the two together. 

And then it snapped.

The giant sword shattered into a flurry of red and white-colored diamonds, and in the absence of the weapon these diamonds formed a tall, muscular man. His hair was pure white, as were his eyes, which sent chills down [Name]'s spine. In the center of his forehead laid a silver diamond, and a similar one, albeit much larger, rested on his chest. Underneath the white designs that marked his body, his skin was dark with fiery red patches, like glowing embers.

[Name] jumped backwards in shock, not expecting the blade to transform into a person.

The figure glanced down at her, though said nothing. His stare was intense - he hadn't any pupils nor eyebrows, but appeared to be glaring daggers into her skull. 

"Uh..." Trying not to let herself be crushed under his intimidating glower, she hauled herself from the ground. "...Hi."

No response.

"Were you, er, trapped in that sword?"

Silence.

She puffed her cheeks out. "Do you need help?"

Nothing.

"Alrighty, uh, guess I'll leave then."

Turning away, she located the bridge that would take her to Castle Town and prepared to set off in that direction. However, as soon as she took a step away from the sword-man, she heard a repetitive cracking noise reverberate through the air. Turning around, she saw the once slicked-up white hair fall to cover half of the man's face. The two diamonds attached to his body faded inside of him, and his skin dimmed into a single shade of grey.

With a snap of his fingers, a red cloak appeared on his body, and with a dramatic flip of his hair, he put a hand on his hip. He released a sassy, almost condescending laugh, though his smirk was wiped right off his face upon more closely inspecting [Name].

"Who are  _ **you?**_  And  ** _what_**  are you wearing?! Have you no sense of style?!! Ugh!"


	3. A Curiosity

"Who are  ** _you?_** And  ** _what_** are you wearing?! Have you no sense of style?!! Ugh!"

"WHAT?" Incredibly insulted, [Name] glanced down at her attire. It was the common style for Hylians in Castle Town; no one ever denigrated her on her choice of clothing before. Yet this figure continued to ingrain a patronizing stare deep into her skull, causing her to avert her gaze. His smirk then reappeared just as quickly as it had vanished.

"Oh, I see, skychild. Since my lord killed that little worm, you've come to avenge him. What a valiant girl you are."

"What? No, I just found these sword pieces, and put them together, and then it formed a Hylian, somehow??"

"How presumptuous. I, Demon Lord Ghirahim, am most certainly  **not**  one of  _her_  descendants. Hmph... Though this is of utmost peculiarity. Skychild, this  _is_  the Surface, is it not?"

"...What's 'skychild'?"

"I suppose I should seek the whereabouts of my master to discern this situation." Placing a hand on his chin, as if to appear deep in thought, the self-proclaimed Demon Lord glanced skyward. He then turned his gaze back onto [Name]. "You must know. Else why would you be standing before me? Don't play coy, skychild. Tell me - where is Master Demise?"

[Name] simply shook her head, offering an unknowing shrug.

Ghirahim expressed his obvious annoyance with a crabby roll of his eyes, then snapped his fingers. Instantaneously, a thin, narrow sword appeared in his right hand.

"The alternative... I could play with you until you're ready to speak up."

"W-Wait, I'm unarmed!" [Name] raised her hands in surrender, though this didn't stop the Demon Lord from charging towards her. She ended up scrambling to sprint away, turning back only when she was sure he had stopped.

Unfortunately for her, she miscalculated and  ** _would_**  have been impaled if Ghirahim hadn't halted his movements millimeters away from her. She glanced down at the white-haired man, seeing him bite his lip.

"...I suppose it  _was_ rather uncivil of me to attack the defenseless," he murmured, his voice laced with slight embarrassment.

[Name] almost rolled her eyes at that comment - still feeling insulted - before remembering she truly was defenseless at the moment. She no longer possessed the weapon selection she used to have. In the past, she had made the unwise decision of traveling with all her materials on hand and through a previous ambush, each of them were confiscated by bulblins.

Ghirahim straightened his posture, smoothing out his cloak which had shifted from his attack.

"Though I don't care much for it, I will ask for your name, skychild."

"What the hell's a 'skychild'?!" [Name] asked, growing more frustrated by the minute.

Ghirahim sighed, weaving his gloved fingers through his luscious white strands. "Could you be any more ignorant? Skychildren live up in the sky to sulk over their cowardice. Unlike myself, who presides over this land in Master's absence."

"Sky... What..?" [Name] furrowed her brows. This man was talking nonsense, undoubtedly. However, she still tried to piece together what he was trying to get to her. And finally:

"Ohhhhh!!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "By 'master,' you mean the  _king_! Yes, I know where he is." She took ahold of Ghirahim's hand, who immediately slithered out of her grasp.

"While it absolutely fills my heart with  _rainbows_  knowing Master is finally king, don't touch me with your filthy Hylian hands."

"..." [Name]'s eyebrows twitched, and she deadpanned, before deeply exhaling through her nose. "...Fine." Already, she could tell this was someone she never wanted to see again.

Upon releasing the Demon Lord, her eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly shattered in thousands of red and white-colored diamonds. These fragments then piled up on the ground, forming physical broken-down shards of the sword he initially appeared as.

"...Huh?" She stared down at the pieces, wondering how that happened. Then she snorted. "While it absolutely fills my heart with  _rainbows_  knowing you can't talk anymore," she mocked, gathering the pieces in her satchel, "I'd feel bad if I left you here..."

Once she was certain there was nothing left for her to collect, she buckled her pouch and, at long last, arrived in Castle Town.


	4. Horse Thief

"Are you  ** _sure_**  there isn't another smith nearby??" [Name] asked for the umpteenth time, and Telma was visibly growing irritated.

"I told you, honey, just wait till Rusl returns."

[Name] scrunched her nose up, before spooning a piping hot serving of pumpkin soup into her mouth. No one knew where Rusl was at the moment, or how long it'd take for him to come back. Yet the nagging curiosity to learn more about this 'Ghirahim' creature was overwhelming.

"In the meantime," Telma placed a basket on the table, "could you deliver this to those sisters up in Lanayru? I know you need some extra rupees." [Name] peered over at the basket's contents. Two baguettes, a wheel of Ordon goat cheese, and some kind of salted meat wrapped in butcher paper. Her mouth watered at the inviting aromas of freshly-baked bread.  _This_ was the type of feast she wanted to bring home to Impaz.

"Oh, hey, Shad?" [Name] called, resisting the urge to gobble up that bread and cheese. The male in question glanced up from the history tome he was currently reading, quirking a brow. [Name] stood and walked over to the table the Resistance always met at, before asking:

"You study the Oocca, don't you?"

"I do," he confirmed. She knew he was always ecstatic to answer any questions regarding the topic he favored over all.

"Do you have any idea what a 'skychild' might be? Or, if, like, there are  _people_  living in the sky along with the Oocca?"

"Mm..." Shad placed a finger on his lower lip, gently rubbing it as he tried to remember any chapters in his tomes where 'skychild' could have been mentioned. "No... Nothing that I recall... Though maybe I just haven't read far enough. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Thanks though!" [Name] grabbed her bowl of pumpkin soup and hurriedly slurped up the rest of it, before grabbing the delivery basket and dashing outside.

"Also I'm stealing your horse!"

"Feed her first!"

Then the door shut.

She strolled through Castle Town, memories of the time she had lived here flooding back to her. She stayed with Telma, who was close with [Name]'s mother. However both of her parents were descendants of the Sheikah tribe, and following their deaths [Name] was given the responsibility of watching over the Hidden Village - Old Kakariko - with Impaz. She'd be lying if she said she never got bored in the abandoned town, so oftentimes she'd visit her friends Hena and Iza who lived at Lake Hylia.

She stopped at a street vendor and purchased two apples, before ambling over to the stables. She found Shad's steed, who was beige with a white mane. [Name] offered the mare one of her apples before galloping into Hyrule Field.


	5. A Fateful Encounter (With a Bug)

As [Name] and Shad's horse trotted up towards Iza and Hena's Playground for Grown-Ups, the female spotted something glittering in the distance. She wondered if that was another sword piece. Perhaps there was some sorcerer running around turning people into swords.

As she neared, however, she realized this sparkly object was most certainly _not_  a slab of metal - it was moving, had six legs, and a pair of tiny wings. [Name] immediately stopped her horse, startled. The insect was almost as big as her head, and the way it convoluted its abdomen every once in a while nauseated her.

"Uh... Let's take a detour." Nervously chuckling, she guided her animal companion in another direction. She turned back to make sure the bug wasn't following her, and panicked upon realizing it had disappeared.

"Din damn it," she muttered, not exactly wanting to go investigate but fearing if she pressed on it would come out of hiding and eat her or something. With a heavy sigh, she continued to ride forward, and saw the insect's sizzling form wildly running amok.

Scrunching her nose up, she climbed off her horse and picked up a nearby deku stick. She swung her weapon down like a sledgehammer, successfully killing it.

"Hahaha, I'm your god now!" she grinned, before staring up in confusion as a blue light rose up from the bug's carcass. Thinking its spirit had vengefully returned to haunt her, [Name] yelped and scrambled away.

"Noooo I'm sorry, o honorable bug!" She whimpered, shielding her face from the light. When a few seconds of silence passed, she looked up, and the light hadn't budged. She released a melodramatic gasp.

"Might you be a benevolent spirit whose soul I just freed? Maybe you know the... uh... what's-his-face... Ghirahim!"

The light said nothing.

"Great, I'll just leave ya here then, and be on my way..." Tossing the deku stick on the ground, [Name] returned to her horse and trotted onward.

Meanwhile, a Hylian boy who was ensnared in the body of a twilight-tainted beast, and his imp-like companion, watched in awe as a stranger brought forth a Tear of Light for them.

As she made her way up along the Zora's River, Link quickly collected the tear before following her. She couldn't see him, nor could she tell that she was a mere spirit in the world engulfed by twilight. Although Link shamed himself for stalking an unsuspecting person, he couldn't help but feel intrigued.

He watched as she left her horse outside, feeding it an apple she drew from her satchel. She then opened the door leading into the Fishing Hole - though Link hastily slipped through behind her as it shut. She strode through the area, her eyes affixed on the astonishing scenery around her.

It was autumn now, so the leaves were gorgeous blends of persimmon and ochre. Several had flown away and fluttered down to the dazzling stream of translucent waters, dancing on the surface like dragonflies.

[Name] tore her gaze away and continued on with her task of delivering the goods basket to Hena. She entered the Fishing Hole owner's cabin, and while Link didn't make it in time to follow her inside he was able to eavesdrop.

"Oh, [Name]! It's been so long!" Came Hena's voice, as she hopped over the counter to embrace her longtime friend. [Name] grinned and wrapped one arm around the fisherman's waist, before they let go and she placed the basket on the tabletop.

"You came all the way up here just to deliver stuff for Telma?" Hena quirked a brow, peering into the basket.

"No," [Name] shrugged. "I haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to stop by!"

Hena let out an incredulous snort, shaking her head with a knowing smile. "With someone as individualistic as you, I doubt the credibility of that claim."

[Name] huffed. "Fine, I'm waiting for a smith to come by and take a look at this broken sword I have, and Telma knows I'm bored so she's having me do chores." She then muttered, quietly, "I hope she pays me for this..."

"Sword?" A look of genuine interest flashed on Hena's face. Link peered through the window, wanting to see what type of sword this was.

"Well, it used to be..." [Name] pulled a handful of the sword's shards out, and Hena 'ooh'ed' before the delivery girl returned them to her satchel.

"Heh, my sister Iza used to be into weapons and all that, so I thought I might have been able to help out. Obviously I'm not a blacksmith, but that looks beyond fixing?"

[Name] scrunched her nose up. "Well, I hope not 'cause it turned into a person a while ago. He tried to attack me and then... kinda... self-destructed."

"And you want to bring him back?" Hena quirked a brow.

"Meh, my life's boring right now and he adds some pizzazz - quite literally, as he can dissipate into diamonds..."

Hena burst into laughter, managing out through her giggles: "You always... haha... attract the weirdest people..." She buried her face in her palms, shoulders shaking as her uncontrollable fit continued.

[Name] cracked a smile, before glancing down at her satchel. "Whoa, I wonder if he's dead... 'Cause he, like, obliterated himself..."

Outside of Hena's cabin, Midna roughly pat Link's mane. "C'mon, doggy, we should hurry up and clear the Twilight so we can see what that girl's talking about."

The wolf nodded and dashed back out to the main portion of Upper Zora's River.


	6. The Sword Spirits

[Name] and Hena continued chatting away until they both felt something rise in the atmosphere. It was as if a heavy mist had been lifted, and the air was much more breathable.

The {h|c}-haired female raised her head, the difference in ambiance providing much more discomfort for her than for the fisherman.

"What..?"

Suddenly a fluorescent beam shone through her satchel, and the shards she kept stashed in there transformed. The large, jagged metal sword tore through her bag, and she had to be quick to grab its handle and tilt it away from her leg as to avoid skewering herself.

Hena stared, appalled, at the sight of the weapon which could deal an easily lethal slice with one swift flick of the wielder's wrist.

"...Whoa..." She took a step back, and [Name] cautiously slid the blade out of her tarnished pouch.

"Agh, frickity frack..!" The delivery girl's eyes glowered at the sword, believing Ghirahim to have done that on purpose. The satchel was a gift given to her by one of her more wealthy friends (it was probably worth more than the rupees she kept inside).

It was then that both girls heard the door open and shut, and [Name] immediately flung the weapon on the other side of the counter. Hena jumped over the tabletop as well and covered it with nearby blankets.

Link was the one who entered the fisherman's cabin, and smiled politely at the owner. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, and both women offered the most unsuspicious grins they could muster.

"Hi! Welcome to the Fishing Hole! Would you like to rent a canoe?" Hena's voice grew elevated and powerful as she transitioned to her retailing guise.

"Actually... Could I chat with you?" Link turned to [Name]. She sent him a suspicious, yet curious glance, before nodding. The green-clad Hylian coughed. "I'm Link." He stuck his hand out.

"[Name]."

"That sword - you said it could turn into someone?"

Even more suspicious. "...Yes."

"Would you mind showing it to me?"

[Name] studied the male's features. His eyes were narrow yet deep; like an ocean, they held mystery and a forceful, albeit kind gaze. His hair was a gentle sweep of sandy blonde strands, and his bisque skin was flawed with gashes and abrasions as proof of his heroic deeds.

Her eyes flicked over to the sword resting on Link's back.

"You want to buy it?" She asked, in reference to Ghirahim's blade, assuming the Hylian to be a sword collector.

"No," the male assured. "Unless it's up for sale?"

"No," said [Name], as she motioned for Hena to bring out the  _evil Hylian-degrading flamboyant slicer demon lord Ghirahim_. The fisherman struggled to lift it, not wanting to accidentally stab herself, but also trying to appear cool and collected in front of Link - whom she has already set her eyes on to date.  
  
  


It was then, after the sword came into view, that a high-pitched gasp could be heard. An imp-like creature's silhouette surfaced from Link's shadow. The Hylian boy seemed surprised that Midna showed herself in front of others, but the Twili woman couldn't care less.

"...Ghirahim," she muttered, floating towards the counter upon which the sword laid.

She then snapped her head in [Name]'s direction, her one visible eye narrowed. She grabbed the female's shoulders.

"Where did you get that?!"

[Name]'s lashes swept up as her eyes widened, and she held up both hands in defense. She didn't expect a shadow to be capable of physical contact, much less of such  _strength_.. _!_ She tried offering a reassuring smile, but Midna's fury didn't waver.

"Hyrule Field, in Upper Eldin," she answered honestly, and the silhouette sighed. She released the Hylian girl, then floated back to Link's side.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous Ghirahim is?"

[Name] huffed, smoothing out the creases in her sleeves. "I've only seen him engage in swordplay."

Midna's eye shut. "I... recommend you hand him over to us, so he can be kept under Princess Zelda's watch."

"Huh?" [Name] asked, her tone laced with slight disappointment. She wanted to ease her immense curiosity on the Demon Lord, but also knew he  ** _did_**  attempt to kill her when they first met. She creased her eyebrows, contemplating both options. Finally she grabbed the sword and held it out to Link.

"If I hand this over," she arbitrated, "will you tell me about him?"

Midna glanced downward. "Fine."

Link took the sword and tucked it away on his back. However, as he did so, both blades emitted a blinding glow, and transformed into not one, but _two_ figures.

Although Midna grew apprehensive, she masked it with a solemn semblance. The three Hyruleans jumped back in surprise upon seeing the two sword spirits. Although [Name] was undoubtedly irritated to see Ghirahim's face again, she couldn't suppress her eagerness for wanting to meet the newcomer.

And, breaking the silence that befell the cabin, the foreign spirit spoke:

"It's nice to finally meet you... Master."


	7. Incarnations

"It's nice to finally meet you... Master."

She had directed that greeting to Link, who was bewildered at the sight of this... creature... that had materialized from his sword. She was an entity whose skin appeared glassy and blue; with short hair of an identical color and an emotionless face. Though she had no arms, she donned flowing cape-like wings, and a prominent blue diamond perched on her chest.

"Whoa, they come in blue, too!" [Name] was quick to cool the tension, excitedly running up to the blue spirit. "I'm [Name]!" She grinned.

"Fi is the name I was assigned." She turned back to Link. "I am the spirit residing in your sword. Although I was unable to interact with you before, I vividly remember every moment of our quest together since you acquired the Master Sword."

The green-clad hero raised both eyebrows, startled by that fact.

"It seems as though I was awakened by a reaction with Demise's sword," Fi continued, motioning to Ghirahim, who remained dormant. "The fact I'm revived indicates that there is something I am obliged to assist you with, Master Link. I calculate a 75% probability that this task involves Ghirahim."

As if on cue, the self-proclaimed Demon Lord awoke. He glanced at his hands, before huffing. With a snap of his fingers, he returned to the form he fancied over his spirit self. He weaved his fingers through his luscious white locks, scoffed, and examined the five others in the room. His eyes skimmed through each person before settling on [Name].

"Oh, I recall your hideous face. I had hoped I never had to see that again," he shook his head at her. She could feel her fingers twitching and the fury seething through her teeth. Still, she was impressively able to collect herself, and chose to silently take her anger out on the hem of her blouse.

Ghirahim then turned to Fi. "Unlike these imbeciles,  _you_ must have some knowledge of the whereabouts of Master Demise."

"Demise was defeated by Link millenniums ago," she stated in her usual nonchalant tone of voice. Link choked on his spit.

"I did  _what_ now?!"

"Might I remind you of the legends, Master Link? Of the brave Heroes wielding the Triforce of Courage, who slayed each reincarnation of Demise's hatred for the Goddess. Other than their unwavering courage, they are associated with each other by their name - Link."

"I guess you could say... that _links_  them together!" exclaimed Hena, not exactly having anything else to say at this point. [Name] snorted.

Ghirahim, on the other hand, was lost in his own thoughts, still letting the revelation of Demise's untimely death sink in. He was outraged, unquestionably, and found himself lunging at the current reincarnation of the Hero of Legends.

Link instinctively pulled out his shield to defend himself, but that was unnecessary seeing as Fi took the effort to defend him.

"I can confirm that this is not the same Hylian you bear a loathing for, brother," she spoke, which infuriated him even further.

"What  ** _nerve_**  you have to call me your kin! I'm humiliated! This is absolutely  ** _UNACCEPTABLE!!_** "

[Name], growing anxious at Ghirahim's elevated tone of voice, attempted to shrink away, slowly edging towards the door. She held eye contact with Hena the entire time, the latter of whom wanted to leave as well.

"[Name]," Fi stated, and the girl in question tensed. "Although there is a high possibility Ghirahim will be against this, I calculate an 85% chance this sword has already registered you as its next master."

"What? Seriously??" She was taken aback, though quickly scowled. "But... ergh... I don't really  ** _want_**  to deal with him..."

"Regardless of your personal opinion, I'd advise you not to neglect your new responsibility."

"Wait, but... why?"

"You are the one who awoke him."

[Name] stared at her feet, flexed her toes, then turned to Fi, and Link, then at the ground again, and finally Ghirahim.

"Turn into a sword."

"no."

"..." Having never felt so passionate about hating another person - or, in this case, sword spirit - before, [Name] found herself emitting a low hissing sound from her throat. She scrunched her nose up. How the  _hell_  was she supposed to deal with  _this?!_


	8. A Day in the Life of [Name]

Fi had assured [Name] that Ghirahim couldn't kill her, or harm her in any physical way. That was the abiding rule that could not be broken, which came into effect when [Name] had healed his fragmented body. That seemingly trivial gesture had sealed a contract between them, though neither were aware (or approved).

Link took the opportunity to point his sword at Ghirahim, despite recognizing that even Midna grew wary at the sight of the Demon Lord. This time, Fi defended Demise's loyal servant.

"Master Link, a message from Her Grace has awakened from within me:

"' ** _O youth who bears the Triforce of Courage, the role you are destined to play is not to carry over the past grudges of your predecessors, but to cleanse the realm of its corrupted Twilight_**.'

"Although... It seems my position is already being filled. Midna - or, do you prefer more respectful honorifics?" Fi questioned, and the imp was quick to respond:

"Just Midna!"

"Midna... Since you've already gifted your guidance to Master Link, I see no reason to offer my assistance as well. It seems that my role is to address the newly formed contract between [Name] and Ghirahim. Apologies, Master. It took a while to analyze the situation."

•   

And so, Fi decided to temporarily reside in Demise's sword. [Name] was obviously forgiving of that, considering how much she dreaded the Demon Lord's company.

It was nighttime now. [Name] had checked in to a cheap Castle Town inn, as to avoid the interrogation Telma would inevitably give her should she return to the bar with two strange sword spirits. (Not to mention, the massive sword would also raise a lot of questions.)

She sighed, pinching strands of her {h|c}-colored hair. Her arms were crossed, and she was sitting with a grumpy look on one of the two beds in the room. Despite the fact that a servant could not kill their master, she still felt uneasy. Ghirahim was in some kind of healing process and couldn't leave her side until he was restored to his full strength. As a sword spirit, he fed off her magic energy, but he was ruthless with the amounts he took and often left her exhausted.

"[Name], your heartbeat has drastically increased," Fi noted.

"What if Ghirahim rapes me in my sleep??" The Sheikah girl yelled, jabbing her thumb at the Demon Lord. The latter was staring out the window, an uptight expression on his face. He was murmuring to himself about how "ugly" the townspeople looked.

"I am incapable of pinpointing the exact sensations you would experience if Ghirahim were to rape you. However, I can confirm that it is impossible for him to impregnate you," Fi stated.

"I didn't mean literally..." [Name] grumbled, before turning to the white-haired man. He was glaring at Fi.

"How repulsive. To even  ** _imagine_**  touching that thing's filthy skin unsettles my kettle!"

She rolled her eyes, leaning further against the bed frame. "I have a name, ya know! I'm [Name]!"

"Even the sound of your name gives me a horrendous headache. Isn't there  ** _anything_**  tolerable about you??"

Ignoring him, [Name] stood up and draped a shawl over her shoulders. "I'm going to get food." She laid her hand on the doorknob, however as she turned it, Ghirahim spoke again.

"You aren't permitted to leave till I've finished... healing..." His nose twitched at that last word, as he desperately tried to keep his pride.

"As if I'd actually stay for you! Food comes before  _anything!_ " she declared. Ghirahim scoffed and turned his head to the side.

"I've contemplated the reasoning behind you being selected as the new master of this sword... It makes sense now."

"Huh?" [Name] raised an eyebrow in confusion, subconsciously tilting her head a bit.

"You... must be a member of the Yiga."

The female's eyes flashed open upon hearing that name - Yiga - but she quickly masked her stunned stupor with an irritated twitch of her eye.

"Am I mistaken?" Ghirahim asked, but regardless of what she'd say, her initial surprised reaction didn't go unnoticed. It was obvious that she was familiar with the term defining the black sheep of her race.

"Yeah, you are! Don't accuse me of being a traitor to my people!" She fumed, before yanking open the door. "I'm getting food," she muttered and shut it behind her. Moments of silence passed by, and Ghirahim realized it'd be much more interesting to rummage through [Name]'s things than to stare outside.

There wasn't much - a torn-up satchel, some stray rupees, and two books. ...One of which happened to be a journal. Boredly, he flipped through it. Most entries were about how lonely she was without anyone her age at the Hidden Village, blah blah blah... Nothing really interested him. Until:

**_May 24_ **

_Yesterday I stole all of the cucco eggs from Hena's business rival Falbi's cucco hut._

_I cooked one for breakfast this morning._

_But then it dropped on my foot._

_My foot's clean though, so I thought, "Eh, still good."_

_And then I dropped it AGAIN and the yolk exploded!!_

_After that I discovered it wasn't even cooked all the way through._

_My foot protected me from salmonella._

_Thank you, foot._

_\- [Name]_

"Perhaps I  ** _was_**  mistaken. I couldn't imagine this feckless child to be one of  _them_..." Ghirahim rolled his eyes at how incompetent he perceived [Name] to be. And, as if on cue, the {h|c}-haired female burst into the room, her red eyes narrowed. The sword spirit calmly slid the diary back into the pile of her other belongings.

"I forgot you tore up my satchel," she grumbled, walking over to the edge of her bed and grabbing all the rupees she could find. In total, she only had twelve. That was enough for just a small baguette or a few pieces of fruit.

Ghirahim watched out of the corner of his eye as a brief look of dejection crossed her face. However just as quickly as it had appeared, it faded away into a frown.

"Hoookay, I'll come back with wildberries!" she promised, then disappeared outside again.


	9. Aimless Banter

"I. BROUGHT. SNACKSKSKSKS!!!" [Name] screeched, kicking open the door and clamoring through the threshold. As she entered, she tripped over her own feet and faceplanted the ground. The contents of her basket scattered in front of her, and she groaned.

Ghirahim tried his hardest to keep himself from giggling, but once [Name] hauled herself up he silenced his chuckles with an uncaring frown. She placed her palm on her reddened forehead.

"..." She held eye contact with Ghirahim for a few silent, strained moments. And finally she broke away with a smile.

"Anyway," she stood and picked up all of the items she dropped. "Telma gave me a purple rupee, so I have..." She smirked, crawling over to the nightstand. She moved the candlestick on the ground.

"APPLES!" She slammed two apples on the table.

"WILDBERRIES!"

"ORDON GOAT CHEESE!"

"ANNNND CRÊPES!"

"That one reminds me of you," Ghirahim said, pointing at the large wheel of cheese. [Name] raised a brow.

"Why?"

"It's made of a dirty goat's discharge."

Without hesitating, the Sheikah girl grabbed the round wedge of cheese and slammed it in Ghirahim's face. He was obviously not expecting that, and stared, petrified, as a burning ache throbbed in his nose. It wasn't long though before he sparked.

"How  ** _dare_**  you..!!" He howled, manifesting his narrow blade. He pointed the tip at [Name]'s neck, prompting her to fall backwards. Despite knowing fully well she had nothing to defend herself with, she held up an icy glare. Ghirahim returned it with a stare just as intimidating, before pressing the tip of his sword deeper against her neck. She scowled, moving away from him and grabbing Demise's sword.

"I'll fight you with your own body," she threatened. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm utterly astonished at how  ** _doltish_**  you continually prove yourself to be," he commented, and [Name] experimentally swung the blade around. It was  _so freaking_  heavy! She bit her lip as she struggled with controlling it properly, and panicked after it knocked everything off the table.

Once she (sort of) got the hang of it, she aimed it at Ghirahim again. She  _was_  a skilled swordsman, having experience with fighting hordes of monsters by herself. Still, this new blade would evidently take some getting accustomed to, and she lacked the muscle to hold it up for too long at a time.

"Ugh, I've grown tired of you." With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim's sword disappeared. He seated himself back at the window. [Name] felt her magic energy rapidly depleting, but her sword servant wore a feigned look of innocence.

"You're a jerk," she muttered, before gently laying the sword against the wall and climbing into bed. With her powers being sucked out of her, naturally she grew exhausted. And as much as she dreaded having to be in such a vulnerable state in front of Ghirahim, she couldn't help but let her eyes droop.

"Ghirahim... Dosing such large magnitudes of magic at a time can prove to be harmful to [Name]'s health," Fi informed. The male scoffed.

"Master Demise didn't even bat an eye when I took from him," he rolled his grey orbs, turning to face the passed-out [Name]. "This just proves how weak she is."

"For a member of her species, this is actually quite meritable. Others would have perished by now."

Ghirahim crossed his arms and turned away, but [Name] - even unconscious - felt some of her lifeforce return.


	10. Cravings

Ghirahim's nose twitched as he stared Fi dead in the eye. He could tell she was judging him. She didn't move; just hovered above Demise's sword. But he knew in the depths of her precocious mindset she was silently critiquing him for returning magic energy to [Name].

"Stop that," he ordered, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Stop what?"

"I'm not exploitable," he dismissed.

"I didn't accuse you of such."

"You did in your head!"

"I am incapable of processing human thoughts."

Ghirahim grumbled, before turning to [Name]'s sleeping form.

"Why isn't she awake yet? She should feel the power surging through her now! I returned more than enough energy for her to wake up!" He yelled, before hastily adding: "Not that it matters... Truthfully, I am absolutely  ** _delighted_**  I no longer have to listen to her constant babbling."

"Regardless of the amounts of power returned to [Name], humans require these dormant states of rest."

Ghirahim frowned, his murky eyes glancing over [Name] one final time before heading to the door. He, having completed his restoration to the strength he had in the Sky Era, now possessed the vehement desire to indulge in human bloodshed. And there were more than enough suitable victims waiting for him outside.

 _Master_ , he thought, as he strode down the inn's flight of stairs.  _Why did you choose a foolish Sheikah as your heir?_  He ambled through Castle Town, glazing over each apparently "ill-favored" townsperson who passed him. It was late now, so the streets were considerably less crowded, but no one he's seen so far seemed worthy of his time.

He stopped upon hearing raucous laughter emitting from a small alley. Peering in, he saw a door leading into a bar. He read the sign in front of it:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 ** _T E L M A ' S  B A R_**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remembering hearing [Name] mention something about a 'Telma,' he smirked and rolled his rather long tongue across his lips.

As he entered, he was faced with the sight of five Hyruleans sitting at a table. The woman working behind the counter - who Ghirahim automatically assumed to be Telma - offered him an unconsciously stern glance.

"We're closed for tonight, sir," she spoke, her voice just as unrelenting as her facial expression. She was a rotund figure with pointed ears, proof of her Hylian heritage, and red dreadlocks tied back in a ponytail. Ghirahim flashed her his most devilish smile.

"Madame... Might you be Telma~?" He purred, and her eyebrows immediately furrowed. She wasn't the type to take bullcrap from anyone, and  _certainly_  wouldn't let herself fall for his seductive gaze.

"We're closed," she repeated. He shut his eyes, heavily exhaling. He tried to put some fun into his killing spree, but nothing aggravated him more than those who rejected him. This was almost as annoying as [Name].

He manifested his sword, and as soon as the five other people in the room heard the sound of clanking metal they rushed to Telma's aid.

They were the Resistance - a group of Hyruleans striving to purify Hyrule of any evil or wrongdoings. Consisting of Auru, Ashei, Shad, and Rusl, and newcomer Link, they all aimed their weapons at Ghirahim. They wore menacing scowls that would have pinned any other person down, but the Demon Lord basked in their anger.

"My, my~" He could feel his fingers twitching as excitement bubbled up within him. How fortunate he was to have stumbled upon warriors; it was even more enticing to think of crushing determination rather than dealing with futile pleads. He could imagine it... Seeing the six of them beg for mercy, crawling helplessly beneath him...

He spun his blade around, to which the members of the Resistance easily evaded. They had quick reflexes, he noted.

As he engaged in battle with them, Telma disappeared from the bar, presumably to alert the Hylian guards.

It was terribly amusing to see each lowly human even think they could stand a chance against the Demon Lord, and he easily knocked out Shad and Auru within a few minutes. The three remaining Hyruleans were the ones more skilled in combat, and had much more (wait for it) ~ _resistance~_ (ba dum tssss) than the scholar or the Oocca lover.

Rusl, still recovering from wounds sustained from when King Bulblin raided Ordon Spring, collapsed of exhaustion. Ghirahim released a series of maniacal laughs as he eagerly awaited fighting the two younger swordsmen.

He twirled around, his blade scratching Ashei's cheek and arm in the process. She winced, the cut on her limb particularly deep, but her determination never wavered and she continued to fight with formidable ardor.

During Ghirahim's duel with Ashei, Link had retreated to move his fallen comrades to the back of the bar. And when the green-clad Hero returned to the main section of the bar, he was shocked to see an unconscious Ashei, her icy rib-knit blouse stained crimson.

It was at that point that Telma returned with five Hylian soldiers. They trooped into the room, surrounding Ghirahim. As fierce as they seemed, behind their iron helms they were nervous beyond belief. Ghirahim chuckled darkly, easily knocking the five of them unconscious with one spin attack.

Telma's face remained aloof, but even she doubted that Link could take the Demon Lord on by himself. She gently led Ashei to where the other Resistance members were resting.

"Honey, buy me some time an' keep him busy, ya hear?" She called, rushing out the door. Link remained impassive as he nodded, aiming his sword at Ghirahim. The Demon Lord groaned.

"You and that skychild... Always getting in my way..." he murmured, stepping forward. "Though... If I recall anything from dealing with the other one, it's to dispose of you before you get too far.."

Ghirahim discarded his sword, tossing it aside and allowing it to erupt into a flurry of diamonds. He then manifested a blue orb around his right hand. From it shot tiny, yet sharp diamonds. Unsure how to counterattack, Link simply used his shield to defend himself. Having been distracted by the diamonds, he didn't catch the massive ball of lightning Ghirahim was gradually swelling up above his head.

Ashei caught sight of this moments before Ghirahim signaled for it to fall, but couldn't muster the strength to warn Link. Instead she shut her eyes as it collapsed, and tried to tune out the green Hero's cries of pain and sizzles of electricity.

Ghirahim licked his lips, leaning down and dipping his finger into an open wound on Link's abdomen. He swiped a dollop of blood and licked it, satisfaction filling his core. How  _wonderful_ it felt to finally kill this pesky insect. He avenged his master and secured his own reprisal.  
  
  


"Wh... Ghirahim..?"   
  
  


Of course, to ruin it all, [Name] had decided to barge in.


	11. The Battlers

[Name] stared, paralyzed, at the sight presented to her. Her shoulders trembled. She was holding Demise's sword, but dropped it in order to rush past the Demon Lord and over to Link.

Fi emerged from the demonic blade as well, floating over and hovering above the Hero.

"[Name]," she spoke, prompting the Sheikah girl to sigh. She shakily rose her hands above his chest, and a blue light misted around them. Realizing she was attempting to heal the Hylian boy, Ghirahim tackled her.

"NO!" He screeched. "I WILL  ** _NOT_**  ALLOW HIM TO RUIN MY PLANS AGAIN!"

[Name] stared at the Demon Lord, tears welling in her eyes. Black dots speckled her vision; in layers of exhaustion, shock, and terror, she found herself unable to move.

"...I shouldn't have brought you back..." she muttered. Ghirahim tore his gaze away, turning back to Link. He manifested his sword, raising it above the Hero's heart, and [Name]  _knew_  Link lacked the strength to dodge. Snapping out of her stupor, she dove over his body, shielding him and taking a direct blow through the side of her back.

Link's rheumy eyes flashed open as he struggled to focus through his blurred vision. He recognized [Name], and saw her smile weakly as blood dribbled down her chin.

"It's fine," she wheezed out. "He can't kill me..."

As Ghirahim pulled out his blade, her ruptured skin and muscle mended themselves, easing the pain in the process. Within a matter of seconds it appeared as though nothing had ever happened.

Having regained her resilience, she hauled Demise's sword from the ground and aimed it at her "servant."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and his blade disappeared.

"Since when were you able to utilize healing magic?" he questioned.

"How do you think I resurrected you?" she snapped, before warily glancing at the KO'ed Hyruleans. They were all in critical condition; it wouldn't be long before one of them succumbed to their injuries. She couldn't deal with Ghirahim right now.

She bit her lip, glancing at the soldiers, and the members of the Resistance, before turning back to Ghirahim. "Where's Telma?"

"Why would I care? She ran off somewhere," he answered, before turning back to Link. "On to more important matters... That boy - all I want is his life. Why can't you understand that?!"

[Name] heavily exhaled, continuing to shield the Hero's body. She refused to lower her sword.

"Ugh..." Link grunted, and the Sheikah girl hushed him by jabbing the tip of her boot to his stomach. Her foot enveloped in a gentle blue mist as she activated her healing magic. He moaned as his wounds rapidly closed up, prompting Ghirahim to finally glance down and see what was happening.

Although his eyes first flew open in surprise, he quickly replaced this with fury. He narrowed his dark orbs, his teeth clenched, his emotions fuming.

" ** _You_**   ** _sly little...!_** " He began, rushing towards her. She hauled Link up, pulling him aside as to avoid being impaled once again.

Link nodded at [Name] as a sign of gratitude. He then grabbed the Master Sword and swung it around a few times, before turning back to the other members of the Resistance.

His eyebrows furrowed; he wanted to help them, but if he let his guard down for even a second Ghirahim would take the chance to spear him. [Name] seemed to be facing the same predicament.  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly, before anyone could make a move, Telma swung open the doors. Dozens of Hylian soldiers piled in, charging towards the Demon Lord. He was quick to knock the first wave of soldiers off their feet, before grabbing [Name] by the waist and flinging her over his shoulder. He took Demise's sword in his other hand.

"W-What..?" She struggled against his hold, watching as her friends faded from view when Ghirahim teleported away.


	12. Fremdschämen

Ghirahim set [Name] on her feet after he had teleported to Hyrule Field. She was shaken up over the entire ordeal; having seen her friends wounded, possibly dead, and she couldn't stop worrying. At least Ghirahim was no longer a threat to them - and there were more than enough soldiers to tend to them, or call Dr. Borville.

But she was confused as to why Ghirahim brought her with him.

She pursed her lips as she stared at the Demon Lord.

"Why are we here?" She called, glaring up at him. He heavily exhaled.

"It's infuriating to admit, but my strength moulds to your state of being."

[Name] quirked a brow, causing Ghirahim to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Meaning, if you're injured, I'm... inconveniently less capable than usual." He scowled, not having the courage to look her in the eye as he spoke. A smug grin crossed her lips.

"Then--" She started, but cut herself off, as a horrible realization dawned on her. The whole reason she left the Hidden Village in the first place was to stock up on supplies for Impaz.

"What?" The Demon Lord questioned.

[Name] held up a calm façade, but was internally freaking out. Impaz was depending on her for food, but she couldn't bring Ghirahim along - else she'd betray her responsibility of guarding the village.

Meanwhile, he was growing visibly annoyed when he received no answer.

"Ghirahim," she spoke with a fierce sense of authority. He quirked a brow - or, where his eyebrow  _should_  be. He had none. He stood in front of her expectantly.

"I have to do something,  _privately_ ," she added quickly, emphasizing the latter word to make sure he understood. Which he did... but also got offended.

"Are you embarrassed by me?" He asked, calmly, but his words came with a biting edge. "Or perhaps you're afraid I'll devour everyone in sight?"

The change in his tone of voice made her uneasy. She backed away, causing Ghirahim to erupt into a fit of complaints. He screeched about how much of an ungrateful master he had for not appreciating the work he does, and how exasperating she was for not recognizing his... "devilish needs."

To escape his irritating rants, [Name] decided to run away. Not literally; she, being a Sheikah, was a master in the art of vanishing. She pulled a deku nut from her pocket, and slammed it on the ground. In the instant that a shrill pop sounded, she teleported away, leaving behind only dust and the faint scent that she naturally carried.

...And also a very confused Ghirahim.


	13. Healing Magic

When [Name] had reappeared, she was in Castle Town. The sky was a blend of indigo and subtle glows of orange; signaling the early morning hours. No one was out and about, however the lights to Telma's Bar were still on. She made a beeline for said building, anxious to check on her friends.

Dr. Borville was there, examining every wounded person. Telma was hastily preparing elixirs and soups, but upon seeing [Name] she rushed over. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face, her green eyes bagged and squinted. She took the young Sheikah in a tight embrace.

"Where'd that man go?" She questioned, returning back to the counter to grab a red potion and hand it to Shad.

"Uh... Hyrule Field," [Name] answered.

"I'll inform the soldiers," Telma muttered, heading outside. On the way, she called out, "Honey, do me a favor and whip up more potions. Link and that soldier need blue, Ashei needs red."

[Name] nodded, running behind the counter. Telma had left out red chu jelly from her previous elixir, but even after rummaging through the shelves [Name] couldn't find any blue.

Without any other options, [Name] just made three red potions and quickly handed them out. She watched as the soldier snatched the bottle from her and downed the whole thing. Seeing that, she tried not to cringe. The potion was thick and syrupy, with a bitter, yet fruity taste, like chalky raspberry. Although it left a sense of relief and revitalization once you drank it all the taste was so unappealing to her.

The soldier sighed, and with every breath they took they felt a little more replenished. [Name] smiled, seeing that Link also looked a lot more revitalized. She huffed, before turning to Dr. Borville.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

He pushed up his glasses, focusing on cleaning out a soldier's wound with a cotton ball and peroxide.

"No," he said. "Just let them sleep." She turned back to the moaning soldiers and members of the Resistance. Link and Ashei were the only two still awake, as they had attained the most painful scars. Even with the red chu jelly they looked horrible.

[Name] rolled up Link's shirt, surveying each of his gashes and punctures. She noticed many scars, not just the ones inflicted today. She raised her hands over his abdomen, allowing a soft glow to form around either palm. Link stirred, his eyes fluttering shut as he winced.

Once she decided she had used enough power on him, she looked to Ashei.

"Ashei," she murmured. The woman in question turned, her eyes half-shut.

"Sorry for troubling you," the swordsman softly spoke, but lacked the strength to keep herself awake. [Name] quickly placed her hands above Ashei's chest, healing all that bled.

"Don't apologize," the Sheikah said, despite knowing her friend couldn't hear her. "It's my fault, honestly..."

When each of the injuries had completely mended, [Name] stood and walked over to the Master Sword.

"Fi," she called, before the sword spirit rose from her blade, staring impassively through her glassy blue orbs.

"Yes, [Name]?"

[Name] creased her brows, tilting her head downward. "If I hadn't brought him back... And you wouldn't have left Link's side... Then maybe he wouldn't have turned out like this."

Fi swayed to the side, surveying Link and the others. Finally she focused back on the red-eyed girl.

"I do not define Master Link's forte," she said.

[Name] squeezed her eyes shut; Fi was telling her that she wasn't to blame, but she couldn't help but feel suffocated from guilt. Even if no one begrudged her for what happened, she couldn't deny that her magic is what gave Ghirahim the strength to attack everyone.

"If he were to rampage again, how could I stop him?" [Name] asked, her voice unintentionally sounding desperate. Fi gently bobbed her head backwards.

"The only possible option to achieve plenary control over Ghirahim is to crack Demise's sword. However he will be completely intact once he is healed again."

"Well, yeah, I figured  _that_  out. But how do I crack it?"

"Due to insufficient data, I cannot provide battle tactics at the current moment."

[Name] sighed. "Thanks."

She left the bar then, and as she ambled through the darkened streets of Castle Town, she paused. Far out in the distance, she could hear the cries and shouts of soldiers, and the giggling of a certain fabulous Demon Lord. She stared in the direction of those sounds, imagining the battle that was currently unfolding.

She thought about going out there to help... but also this was the perfect chance to sneak away from Ghirahim.

"Okie, Impaz needs stuff..." She mumbled to herself, looking around. The bazaar was closed, so she figured she'd just borrow some food from the bar.


	14. The Return

[Name] entered the Hidden Village, warily glancing at the various bulblins scattered around. She then burst into a sprint, heading straight for Impaz's house.

On the way, one creature pulled back its bow, and through the corner of her eye she sent it a deathly glare. Almost immediately it recoiled - stepped back, lowered its weapon. She grinned and continued on her way.

She knocked on Impaz's door a few times, before quickly slipping inside.

The elder Sheikah looked at her, red eyes widened.

"Oh, [Name]..!"

Her brown tabby cat leaped off her lap as she stood, wobbling over to her young successor.

"I borrowed some meat and cheese from the bar," the {h|c}-haired girl said, handing over a basket filled with said foods.

"O-Oh, thank you, dear... It's a miracle you can go back and forth so many times without one of those monsters hurting you," the elderly woman sighed, placing the basket on her table. [Name] forced out a crooked smile, wondering if Impaz was questioning her motives.

"W-Well, they aren't the brightest of beasts..." Her smile faltered as she glanced outside. It took a long while to trek across Hyrule, avoiding the fields since she didn't want to deal with Ghirahim. The sun was high up in the sky, meaning it was around noon.

"Listen, ah, Impaz... I'd like to go out again. I might not come back for a while, except to bring groceries."

A wide smile crossed the elder Sheikah's face. She shut her eyes, taking ahold of [Name]'s hands. "That's fine! You're still so young; I want you to live out your life in the world, not cooped up in here."

[Name] offered one final smile before departing. Impaz waved her off, but once she closed the door the younger girl slowed into a leisurely pace. She wasn't at all worried about the bulblins now —

Until she saw Ghirahim speaking to one. She furrowed her brows, trying to see if she was just hallucinating or if the flamboyant demon was in fact there. Cautiously, she approached them, and her breath hitched when the taller male tore his gaze away to view her.

"...How'd you get here?" She asked in a low voice. The bulblin, upon seeing her, yelped and scurried away. Her eyes narrowed. Seeing her infuriated expression caused Ghirahim to smirk.

"You're quite popular within the monster community. Were you aware?"

Ignoring him, [Name] focused on the bulblin, who was inching away from her. It cowered behind a wall. At that point, she lost her calm and lunged at it, furiously shaking its shoulders.

"What did you tell him?!"

It shrugged, its head lolling back and forth. It then turned to its companion. They both shook their heads.

The Demon Lord piped up:  
"They were kind enough to inform me of your little scheme.

She exhaled, sending the bulblins deadly glares before turning her attention back to her servant.

"How much do you know?"  
  
  


He chuckled darkly. "That you threaten them to watch guard, so that under no circumstances can that woman leave her home. That's awfully sadistic for someone like you, don't you agree?"

[Name] shut her eyes, frantically shaking her head.

"How'd you get here?" She asked again, though this time she spoke in a whisper. She didn't want to believe that those worthless bulblins spat out her plans to him.

"It was rather easy, truly. Your scent is so distinct and refreshing. I quite enjoy it."

She stared him down, unsure how to react.

"What..." she started, but he quickly interrupted.

"Now, what enthralls me is why you're unable to let this innocent lady leave her house. Would you care to tell, [Name]~?"

She glanced up, once again facing a dire predicament. If Impaz decided to peer through the window and see her chatting with these monsters, everything she'd done up till now would have been for nothing. She bit her lip.

"...The Ancient Sky Book," she said, finally. He narrowed his eyes.

"What is that?"

"A relic in Impaz's possession. I've scoured through her house while she slept, but I can't find it. She said she's waiting for a 'messenger from the heavens' who she'd gift the book to, so I set a trap for anyone who tries to enter, or escape."

Ghirahim's eyes glazed over her, before he glanced back at the house.

"What information does this book store?"

"I'm not sure, exactly, but I'm hoping it will tell me the location of the Dominion Rod."

Although Ghirahim wore an inexpressive face, it was obvious he had no idea what that was, either. [Name]'s lip twitched.

"Whatever. I can't get it now, so I'll jus--"

"Leave?" He interrupted, striding toward her. She immediately tensed up, alarmed by the closeness.

"That was my plan," she confirmed, attempting to keep her voice even. She couldn't deny that he frightened her, especially after seeing what he did to the Resistance, and all those guards. Even if he couldn't kill her, he  _was_  a sadist, and probably viewed her as a mere plaything.

He admitted that her scent was "enjoyable," which should be a compliment, but knowing him [Name] couldn't be so sure.  
  


"I will help you find this Dominion Rod," he said, a small tug of a smirk pulling on his lips. "Simply because I know you are much more than you make yourself out to be, and that is terribly alluring."


	15. Banana Clusters

"I will help you find this Dominion Rod," Ghirahim said, a small tug of a smirk pulling on his lips. "Simply because I know you are much more than you make yourself out to be, and that is terribly alluring."

"No," [Name] declined, flat and simple. He was unfazed.

"You refuse?"

"I can barely stand you; what makes you think I want your--"

Suddenly, she tensed up, her lips pursed. Ghirahim tilted his head to the side. He was slightly concerned, but too prideful to outright question her. She thought he didn't care at all about her - and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Uh..." [Name] was noticeably growing uncomfortable, and she sent Ghirahim a squirmish, almost pleading glance. He narrowed his eyes. What was going on with her?

Even the bulblins seemed to be confused, curiously staring with their otherwise menacing gazes.

"Hold on," she dismissed herself, and broke into a sprint toward the exit of the village. The Demon Lord, of course, followed, and she didn't seem to notice.

The bulblins were unsure how to react then. Right before exiting the village, Ghirahim turned back.

"Keep as you were," he hissed, and spun on his heels. When he turned around again, he lost sight of the young Sheikah, but her scent was strong enough to lead him. He had no need to run; instead snapped his fingers and allowed his diamonds to guide him -

**_~ s p e c t a c u l a r l y ~_ **

\- to her.

And upon seeing what had caused her to become so antsy, it took all of his willpower to stifle a scoff.

 _Bananas_.

She was buying five clusters of bananas from a wandering merchant. He shut his eyes, tilted his head to his side, and released a sigh of disbelief.

"You left," he started, and she jumped. "For... what... what- _what_  are those?" She whirled around, subconsciously tightening her grip on her precious fruits.

"Bananas... And I told you to wait!" Her nose twitched. The merchant spoke before either could say another word.

"Uh... That'll be 25 rupees, ma'am." His eyes were glued to Ghirahim's form. He was obviously overwhelmed by the taller male's presence. He didn't know who he was but he could tell the Demon Lord was  _not_  someone to mess with.

"Oh, these are complimentary," [Name] said absentmindedly, peeling a banana and taking a bite. He tore his gaze away, confused at first, but once he met her eyes his face melted into a dead, impassive stare.

"They are?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." And he walked away. After a few steps, he seemed to have forgotten what he was doing. He turned around, quirking a brow.

"Excuse me, miss, sir, where am I?"

A wide smile crossed [Name]'s face. She quickly stuffed her bananas into Ghirahim's hands, whose head slightly flinched back. He grimaced as he stared at the oddly-shaped eats in his grasp.

"You owe me exactly fifteen bananas, and you came from Castle Town to give them to me. I paid beforehand," [Name] told the plump merchant.

"Okay..." He slid his backpack off his shoulders, pulling out perfectly ripe bananas and handing them over, not doubting a thing.

"Thank you," [Name] smiled as she accepted them. So now apparently she had some kind of hypnotizing ability, that much was clear. But it must have its limits; as idiotic as she was, she wasn't enough of a fool to not think of using this on Impaz.  _Or perhaps this whole ordeal with the Sky Book was a ploy, just like her supposed amity with Impaz, and this was a major hole in her story._ Ghirahim narrowed his eyes thinking about it.

When the merchant was out of earshot, the Demon Lord restrained himself from bombarding [Name] with questions. She seemed content with his silence; some things she didn't want to answer.

But she was proud to admit: she had absolutely no qualms about abusing her abilities if her prize was a banana. That was odd in itself. He wondered why bananas could influence her so; he'd never even heard of the fruit before now.

Still, he couldn't help but chide her. "Seems you're far too soft to anesthetize that old woman, then."

A dry laugh left [Name]'s lips. "I wish sentiments was the only thing stopping me."

As if on cue, to prove just what else could possibly hold her back, her eyes fluttered shut. She collapsed, allowing the bananas she "purchased" to sprawl across the ground. She reached a hand out to Ghirahim, but he made no move to catch her. He stared, wanting to be amused that she had fallen so vulnerable, but instead he was consumed by unease.

"[Na—" He cut himself off, biting his tongue to keep from calling out her name. He would absolutely  ** _not_**  allow himself to seem apprehensive, regardless of his internal emotions. He dropped the fruits he'd been holding, and gently shook her shoulders. Unconscious.

"Honestly..." he muttered. He lifted her from the grassy field, one arm supporting her back while the other gripped beneath her knees. Her head bobbed forward, but the rest of her body remained relatively still.

He glanced around, deciding on an appropriate place to go. He was still greatly unfamiliar with the Surface's new layout. Thousands of years sure took its toll on the world's geography - it even became a country, Hyrule.

Hyrule. . .  _Hylia's rule_. . .

Ghirahim cringed.

He continued forward, selecting a random direction (though he made sure to turn away from the castle, not wanting to run into Telma or anyone who might recognize [Name]). As he walked, he glanced down at the woman in his arms, and wondered what compelled him to  _not_  abandon her. His gaze fell upon her lips, slightly parted. But before his mind wandered elsewhere, his eye twitched and his head raised.

In the distance, he could see a building made of wooden planks, run-down and looking as if it could snap at any moment. Despite the obvious safety red flags, Ghirahim entered, and gently laid [Name] on the ground.

Cobwebs lined the tiny shack's corners, and there was a splintered table with matching stools gathered around. The room itself was made of creaking slabs of wood, while the roof had braided planks bolted together, providing a kaleidoscope of lights to rain down below. There was a door, but it hung off its hinges, seeming as though it could be removed with even a delicate tug.

Ghirahim scowled at how unsightly the place was. He couldn't imagine how anyone could stay there for more than two minutes; it was  ** _ugly_** , and he felt like livestock waiting in a barn. At least the smell wasn't as horrid as a farm creature's.

He grasped his red collared cape, pulling the warmth closer to his neck. He sighed.

"I deserve  _so_  much better than this..." he muttered, running a gloved hand through his ghostly, ashen hair.  
  
  
  
  
  


And in the distance, a ghost of a smile danced across a certain Usurper King's lips.


	16. The Newcomer and his God

And in the distance, a ghost of a smile danced across a certain Usurper King's lips.  
  


Ghirahim felt a presence appear just outside of the run-down hut, and immediately snapped his eyes to the door. A rather tall figure approached, bending their knees to fit through the narrow doorway. They were armored and robed in somehow familiar motifs, with a metal chameleon-like helm concealing their face. With their elegant strife came an eerie air of authority, and the demon narrowed his eyes.

Not just anyone could carry such an empowering aura wherever they walked, and concern pierced through Ghirahim as he realized he left [Name] near the doorway. In an attempt to be discreet, he formed a protective barrier around her frame.

The Usurper King clucked his tongue.

"You didn't seem like the type who'd concern himself with these rats," he said. He took a step over to her, his eyes flicking over her tattered trousers. The closeness between them caused Ghirahim to tense, and in spite of the diamond-tinted barricade separating the two, he grew unnerved. Unable to take it, in one swift movement he teleported to her side and hauled her over his shoulder. He scowled at the newcomer.

"You smell distinctly of Her Royal Highness. Have you come to try and imprison me?" He flashed his tongue, flicking it with a hiss. "I'd gladly entertain you with a duel."

The Twili only glowered. "Make no mistake...  ** _I_**  am the Twilight King, Zant. That woman is nothing more than an imp now. And I have no interest in returning you to your pedestal."

The excitement Ghirahim initially felt boiling inside him immediately cooled down. He had a history with a member of Zant's tribe - the former princess Midna - and he would take immense pleasure in ridding of the rest of her kin. They were nothing but headaches.

Nonetheless, he kept up a melodramatic charade.

"You seek diversion, then? How fortunate that you've stumbled upon such a  _rare_  gem. I am the  _definition_   _of_ **extravagance**!"

A low, patient exhale escaped Zant's lips, echoed against the hollow of his helm.

"My god has sent for you, Demon Lord Ghirahim," the Twili explained, and a wide smirk cracked across the demon's face. Nothing pleased him more than being humored with his full title. "He will utilize your power, and you will have no need to toy with rats."

Hope erupted throughout Ghirahim's body like a wildfire. Just the thought of being reunited with his master sent shivers down his spine, but he couldn't allow his eagerness to seep through. Nothing was crueler than false hope; he had to remain pessimistic.

"Might I ask the name of this god?"

"Lord Ganondorf."

Even though Ghirahim had no recollection of ever hearing that name, he didn't expect Lord Demise to retain the same namesake.

He lowered [Name]'s body to the ground, refreshing the barrier, allowing its impregnable material to fully surround her. Nothing outside could attack her - but she also could not escape.

Zant narrowed his eyes, though this was hidden behind his bulging chameleon orbs.

"What is the purpose of keeping vermin around?"

"A hostage," Ghirahim's lie rolled off his tongue so smoothly; it was difficult to convince even himself that that wasn't the truth. Zant turned his back.

"Whatever. Let's be off."

The Twili's oversized robes trailed behind him as he exited the shack, slowly, not sparing another glance back to ensure that Ghirahim was following. The latter strutted behind without another word.

Outside, arrays of Shadow Beasts surrounded them, causing the demon to grunt. He wondered if bringing [Name] along would be wiser, then he wouldn't have to worry about these...  _things_ devouring her. Even if she was under protection.

Although... If this truly was Lord Demise reborn, he would gladly trade [Name]'s life to grant this reincarnation complete control of Ghirahim's blade.

Or . . .

Would he?


	17. Small Truths

[Name]'s eyes fluttered open, her vision adjusting as she stared up at the ceiling in front of her. She rubbed her eyes; everything seemed tinted bright red.

She placed her elbows on the ground, hauling herself up, and —

 _BAM_.

"Gah!" She collapsed, furiously rubbing her forehead to soothe the pain. Once it was bearable, she opened an eye, wondering what she smacked her head on.

It didn't take long to realize she was trapped, in a cage of some sort, that was red and dappled with gold diamonds.

"Ghirahim..." she cursed, rolling her eyes. He didn't even have the decency to leave her with some bananas.

She slammed her fist into a side of the barrier, and it shattered into perfectly-shaped diamonds, which vanished in the air. She pulled to her feet.

"How weak does he think I am?!" She gnarled, dusting off her trousers. She paced the room, examining the wooden slabs bolted to form a holed roof. She wrinkled her nose.

It seemed wise, now when Ghirahim was nowhere to be seen, no longer pelting her with derisive insults, to run away. She didn't really care where he was or what he was doing; all she wanted was to go find the bananas she dropped earlier, and return to Castle Town.

She stepped outside, squinting up at the sunny sky.

...And immediately stepped back inside, slamming the door to lock out the dozens of Shadow Beasts idling about. One released a shrill, ear-splitting shriek, sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes darted across the small room. She had to find an escape.

**_•le meanwhile•_ **

Ghirahim knelt before a god, enjoying the stifling air of power and control. He bowed his head when Ganondorf lifted his gaze. His aura was far too familiar, the same as Demise's so long ago...

It had to be him. After all, he would never leave him behind. As long as that little insect Link still roams the Surface, Master Demise  _will_  come to squash him. Those were his departing words, his vow to always return.

"  ** _Ghirahim_**... "

Ganon's voice was rasped, deep and aggressive. Ghirahim's face flushed. He admired every inch of the king sitting before him.

"Master," the Demon Lord hailed. "It's been a while."

Not a single shed of nostalgia, or even recognition, crossed Ganondorf's face. He remained stoic, but Ghirahim didn't care. He was here and he was  _real_  and Link hadn't gotten to him.  _Yet_ , a voice echoed in the back of his mind. He dismissed it. He wouldn't let anyone ruin this. Not a pesky Hylian, or even a Sheikah...

"  ** _Pledge yourself to me_**. "

The King was a fiery mass of spark and flames with a vengeful spirit, wishing for nothing but catastrophe.  _That's what he did best_ , Ghirahim mused.

"Of course, Master."

He lifted his head, coming face-to-face with the blazing sphere, a ghost of a face lurking within.

"  ** _Lead that Sheikah woman to her demise, at the hands of the King of Shadows_**. "

He knew this was coming, and he also knew he was prepared to follow through.

"Yes, Master."

...Or so, he wanted to believe. For a moment, he regretted placing a barrier around [Name]. That would have given her the chance to run away, at least.

Zant approached the two at the mention of his title, King of Shadows. His helm was removed, revealing a rather thin and oval grey face. His eyes were a piercing orange glow, with a narrow nose and pale lips cracked at four corners. A motif, reminiscent of the ones imprinted on his robes, was etched onto his forehead, stretching down across the bridge of his nose.

Zant bowed his head at Ganon, before turning and exiting the room. The Shadow Tribe had seized control of Hyrule Castle, which only slightly concerned Ghirahim. Zant was exceedingly loyal to the King of Thieves, yes, and he had a Shadow Beast army at his disposal. But the demon despised the Twili, those who had him imprisoned for thousands of years.

Only hours before Lord Demise's death so many centuries ago, he had conjured an entire realm to appropriate an arena for himself and the skychild Link. His ruin caused spurts of dark magic to escape his body, corrupting his realm and curtaining it in what became known as the Twilight.

For years, Ghirahim was left abandoned and wounded, until the Interlopers - the rather imprudent members of the Yiga clan - were banished there and repaired his blade. Their descendants - the Twili - kept him locked in a pedestal as a trophy for them to admire. He doubted there was any true meaning behind keeping him on display, but it was  _miserable_.

That is, until the young Princess Midna accidentally set him free. He wreaked havoc throughout the realm, scrambling for an escape, when Midna realized cracking his sword could injure him and she snapped it.

Not wanting to risk setting him free again, but also thinking he'd disintegrate like a Twili in the Realm of Light, she tossed him through the Mirror of Twilight.

Where he ended up after that, he didn't know, but he somehow made it to Hyrule Field - and then [Name] discovered him.

She was his awakener, his master, and the only way to transfer possession was to kill the current owner.

Ghirahim could admit, albeit hesitantly, that he wanted to postpone her execution for as long as possible.


	18. Small Truths pt. 2

"Annoying," Zant muttered under his breath.

He had transported the two of them to the hut where Ghirahim had left [Name] - using strange twilit portals. It was an odd experience to be inhaled into an aperture, and once they landed Ghirahim felt slightly nauseous.

But more importantly — [Name] was missing, the barrier had been destroyed, and there was a hole in the already-crumbling shack.

"Where would she have run off to?" Zant questioned, before snickering to himself: "Besides a Shadow Beast's stomach."

Ghirahim didn't hesitate. "Lanayru," he stated, knowing fully well [Name] would have most likely run back to Telma in Castle Town.

"She couldn't have gotten far. Come."  
  


Another portal. Ghirahim grimaced as he was pulled upward, his body disintegrating into twilight. When his eyes opened again, he was in the Lanayru Province, namely the Zora's Domain throne room. He wished he could teleport freely throughout the realm like he used to. These portals weren't fun.

Within seconds of recognizing Zant - the executioner of their former queen, Rutela - the zoras erupted into a fit of panic.

Zant only sighed. "Rid of this unnecessary tension. I offer no harm, for now," he added, being sure to make his threat clear: he wouldn't hesitate to kill all of them if they got in his way.

Ghirahim couldn't resist a smirk. This amused him — seeing these... sea creatures... so terror-stricken. In comparison to the more stubborn parellas, the zoras were so much more intriguing. Zant noticed this and produced a masked grin of his own.

Perhaps... they could tolerate each other. Even if one was a Twili.

"I seek a woman of the Sheikah tribe. {H|C} hair, {s|c} skin. As for her name..," Zant motioned to his demon companion to continue.

"Maeraky." For once, he cherished the name [Name]; it was a matchless difference between life and death. He shamed himself for lying, especially to a henchman of Master Demise reborn, but he wasn't...  _satisfied_. He wasn't finished sifting through [Name]'s secrets and history, and until he was appeased he couldn't allow her to be found. Yes, that was the only reason. Definitely.  _My apologies, Master_.

"Maeraky..." Zant tested the name out, his voice quiet, only audible to Ghirahim. He sensed suspicion in that; rarely was a simple human named after a god. Ghirahim remained stoic.

He was personally acquainted with the original demon Maeraky, before her death in the war against Hylia. She was not a god in the slightest, contrary to the popular myths and legends surrounding her. Her deeds in the battle of the Demon and Surface tribes were much less than valiant; she was weak and foolish.  _Just like [Name]_ , Ghirahim sneered.  
  


"Find Maeraky!" Zant declared, and they watched as the zoras scrambled beneath the water and disappeared into the waves. The Twilight King then turned to the demon.

"I will search elsewhere. You, keep guard here," he stated, and disappeared into the twilight. Ghirahim grumbled to himself. He never did like fish.

~•~

[Name] stepped out of Telma's Bar after checking in on the Resistance one last time. Aside from Hena, she felt as if they were the only people she could trust, lean on completely. Even if she was a traitor to their ideals... Kind of... But they never questioned her about her own opinions, so she supposed their trust was mutual. For now.

Link had healed already and ran off somewhere, and she harbored minor suspicions. He never told anyone where he was going; too mysterious for her liking. But she had always been nosy.

Yet too tired to go after him. She was exhausted from her strenuous escape from hordes of Shadow Beasts, but at the same time felt restless.

She  _did_  manage to swipe the bananas that Ghirahim so-thoughtfully left on the ground, however. That was a plus.

She wandered through Castle Town, a half-eaten banana in hand and at least a dozen others strapped tightly to her back. She stopped to greet a young Hylian girl, the self-proclaimed Princess Agitha.

"Hello, Miss [Name]!" Her voice rang sweetly, her head bowing slightly. The older female offered a warm smile.

"Hey."

"Would you like to see some decorations I've been working on?"

"Sure." [Name] knew very well of Agitha's obsession with collecting bugs, and of her dreams of hosting a ball for the golden insects of Hyrule. The ten-year-old had prepared little chandeliers and streamers for them, and as much as [Name] hated bugs she couldn't deny that this was all so  _adorable_.

"How many bugs have arrived?" She questioned, after commenting on the cuteness of Agitha's craftwork. The young girl's lips wisped into a frown.

"A grasshopper and a beetle. I can't help but worry for the others — do you think they'll come?"

"Of course," [Name] smiled, ruffling her blonde curls. "Who could resist such a cute monarch?"

"Was that a joke?" Agitha giggled, motioning to her butterfly wings. [Name] grinned.  
  
  


"Oh yeah, I don't see the satchel I gave you a while ago... Do you still have it?" Agitha asked, and the older Sheikah tensed up. She remembered, when she was visiting Hena earlier, Ghirahim's shards had reformed and, in turn, tore her bag to shreds.

Agitha gave a reassuring smile, noticing her stiffened form. "I don't mind. I thought you might've lost it. I bought you another one the other day."

Agitha pulled out a leather satchel, adorned with rupee-inlaid pendants and butterfly pins. [Name] grinned.

"You're so sweet~!" And she tackled the younger girl into a bear hug.

She spent a few hours at Agitha's Castle, helping her build tiny pieces of furniture. Being with the Hylian girl reminded her of her own childhood, how she always wished she had an elder sibling.

Her parents died when she was an infant, and they had been staying with Impaz before so of course she was left in the care of the elderly Sheikah. When she came of school age Impaz decided she'd be better off in a town with an opportunity to make friends, so called for Telma to take guardianship. Unsurprisingly, [Name] cooperated rather well with Telma's strict discipline.

At the age of fourteen, [Name] was given a letter that Impaz was entrusted with shortly after the [Surname]s' deaths. Apparently [Name]'s mother had hastily written it while on her deathbed. Her two caretakers hadn't read it out of respect, and it was fortunate they decided not to. It contained secrets [Name] swore never to repeat, and final requests of her parents, who wanted her to finish everything they left behind.

Firstly, they were Yiga.

Her mother stated that Impaz had stolen the Ancient Sky Book from them, and they wanted [Name] to get it back. Another supposed possession of theirs, the Dominion Rod, was stolen by some unknown thief. This rod could apparently unlock something called a "Gate of Time," which they wanted to use to fix past mistakes. And now they were asking her to use it to enter the past and help them cheat death.

But as [Name] grew older, she began doubting the credibility of certain claims. She couldn't imagine Impaz ever stealing from a young couple; she was too kind and overgenerous. She also denied the existence of time travel.

Still... part of her did want to believe her parents, and follow in their footsteps. So she had set up bulblins around the Hidden Village. If anyone other than [Name] was to step inside the village's proximity, their job was to kill them. Simple enough.

But she was such a hypocrite; another side of her  _hated_  this. She wanted to be good and kind. She didn't want to associate herself with murder, or monsters, or Ghirahim any longer. She wanted to apologize to Impaz. She wished she didn't know who the Yiga were - convincing herself over and over again, she wasn't one, she wasn't one, she  _was_ ** _not_** one of them..!


	19. Rock Bottom

Link suddenly barged into Agitha's Castle, frightening the young girl. He had an excited expression on his face as he strode over to the butterfly princess. He leaned down to her size, smiling brightly.

"I found these," he proudly stated, showing off an abundance of golden bugs. Her eyes lit up as she stared in awe. She gently took each one from him, softly singing to them, before rewarding Link with fifty rupees...  _per bug_.

 _That_  piqued [Name]'s interest, no doubt.

As much as she shamed herself for wanting to exploit a naïve (but wealthy) ten-year-old, she chased Link outside. He seemed confused by her actions, but it was obvious she wanted something after seeing the fire burning in her eyes.

"Where do you find golden bugs?!"

His face hardened into a frown, disappointment clear on all of his features. She averted her gaze, grumbling, not exactly enjoying his accusing stare. He wasn't allowed to be upset with her if he was doing the same thing!

"I need money," she urged. He sighed, reaching into his wallet and handing her two silver rupees. She stared up in surprise. "Oh, no, I didn't mean--" Her inner desires were screaming at her to take it before he changed his mind, but she wanted to seem humble. That would grant her more rupees, she imagined, if people took pity on her.  _I really am a thief_ , she thought.

When Link persisted, she "finally" caved in and accepted his gift.

"Th-Thank you..." She strained her voice to make it seem meek and timid. He offered a bright smile. He hadn't caught on quite yet.

"You can find golden butterflies, ladybugs, and stag beetles around Central Hyrule," he winked at her, before running off. She stared after him, rolling her eyes.

She ambled in the opposite direction, heading toward the Central Square. She stared up at Hyrule Castle, which was completely blocked off by some kind of diamond-shaped barrier. There's only one person she knew who had an obsession with diamonds...

She breathed in sharply, before shutting her eyes.  
  
  


However, when they opened again, the world around her had blackened; an eerie golden glow illuminating the darkness. Black dots speckled her vision, and she couldn't tell if it was from feeling faint or if this was the actual atmosphere.

A voice pulled her into focus again.

"Maeraky," they whispered in her ear. She whipped around, raising her hand to slap whoever had the nerve to sneak up on her.

Zant gripped her wrist, and she narrowed her eyes as they suddenly rose into the air, way up above Castle Town. She almost bit his hand off, but realized that she relied on his grasp for safety. Falling from this height would be an agonizing, gruesome death.

"Who are you?!" she spat, staring into the eyes of his chameleon helm.

"I am Zant, King of the Twilight," his velvety voice, amplified by his metallic headgear, sent shivers down her spine. She ignored it.

"Twilight..." Her brows furrowed. "This... air?"

In response, he shifted, the hand that prevented her from falling to death lowering. Her free hand instinctively flew up to enclose around his arm.

She narrowed her eyes, her way of apologizing to herself for allowing a sliver of weakness to shine through.

A dark chuckle escaped the Twili's lips. She felt his eyes burning a hole through her, taking in every one of her visual qualities.

"So you're that demon's pet," he stated, and her eye twitched.

" _Master_ ," she corrected, trying her hardest to forget how far away from the ground she was. He sneered.

"And yet, he had  _you_  caged like a helpless  _coward_."

"I was unconscious," she snapped, but that only further proved his point. What was she doing unconscious in the hands of a bloodthirsty psycho?

 _He wasn't that bad_... [Name] convinced herself. He tried to kill her friends, yes, and she tried to kill Impaz. Indirectly, of course, but it was still under her orders. They were both deadly.

And so was Zant, perhaps even more so.

"I've been given the order to assassinate you," he spoke in such a nonchalant tone. "Let this be a warning to all who resist." Then: "Goodbye, Maeraky."

Before she could question anything, he removed her hand from his arm, and let go of her wrist. She didn't scream as she plummeted downward, only widened her eyes and tried to think of a way to save herself. The seconds seemed to tick by more quickly than they actually were, and aside from the icy flurries of wind rushing past her, all she could hear was the pounding of her heart.

She felt her body constricting, becoming difficult to breathe as the ground came flying up to greet her. She shielded her face with her hands.  _As if that could do anything_.

And then it all faded to black.


	20. Watch Guard

Ghirahim sat, his legs crossed and fingers impatiently drumming against his knee. He wanted to leave, but he was so unfamiliar with the land now and didn't want to be seen getting  _lost_. He was adept at everything; being seen wandering cluelessly would ruin that.

He took it as a personal offense that these crystalline stretches of tranquil waters was known as  _Lanayru_.

Lanayru was desert! Burning, barren, uncomfortably arid.

"Moronic," he muttered. At least this was more relaxing than the hot desert, if he ignored the overpowering stench of fish.

Just by watching over these zoras he learned that their previous queen had been murdered and her son, the heir, was missing. This all delighted him. In his spare time, perhaps, he might go search for this absent zora prince and kill him for sport. He giggled to himself, turning his head to the side to hide his ecstatic face.

"Oh hey!"

He snapped his head in the direction of a young female's voice, somehow expecting to see [Name]. Instead, this girl was actually pretty, when he looked past her body odor. Even the humans carried the fish stench here.

She had dark brown hair styled in tight curls and pulled back in a ponytail, a safari hat shading her ocean blue eyes. He recognized her as [Name]'s friend... Hannah?  _Hena_.

"You're the sword dude," she stated.

"Obviously," Ghirahim scorned.

She continued, only slightly overwhelmed: "I'm Hena."

"I'm aware," he answered. He bid her an uptight expression, but she hardly seemed to care. He did notice her upper lip twitch, however. She tried again at small talk:

"Is [Name] nearby?"

He frowned at the mention of [Name]. She could be dead by now, for all he knew. He refused to let it get to him. This is what he wanted, right? He was being returned to his rightful master.

"No," he said, and it was her turn to frown.

"Oh. Well, if you see her, tell her to stop by!"

"No," he said again. She... didn't know how to react. She just nodded, mouthed an "okay" and rushed past him. She had business with some zora toward the back of the throne room. He rolled his eyes, growing bored once more. His back hunched as he drummed his fingers on his knees again.

He decided to walk around, see if he could piece together where in the Surface's entirety he stood. The fish smell was unbearable by now.

•

He traveled all throughout the Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia, until he got bored again and decided to sit above the tourist attraction run by Fyer and Falbi. Although Ghirahim would never admit it, he internally wished he could test out the cannon ride. It seemed amusing.

 _But also quite idiotic; only morons would think of such an idea_. He quickly dismissed the desire with a sneer.  
  


Zant appeared then, his body suddenly revealing itself behind Ghirahim. It didn't take long for the demon to notice the Twili; the air he carried was so strong it almost  knocked him off his feet. Not as powerful as Lord Ganondorf's, though, and certainly not as omnipotent as Master Demise's.

"Your pet was in Castle Town," Zant explained. "I've disposed of it."

The demon said nothing. His eyes shut, and he crossed his arms. After a few moments, "Finally."

"Let us return to our god."

And so another twilit portal opened, breathed in the two, then returned them to Hyrule Castle.


	21. Rendezvous

When [Name]'s eyes fluttered open, she was staring at a fan rapidly spinning above her. A cool air rained down on her face, and she shivered. This place was familiar.

She was lying in a futon, which was propped up near the back of the bar. A wall separated her from Telma's customers, but she could easily see the Resistance's table and the kitchen. Telma was washing dishes.

Although Link was missing, the original members looked much better than from when [Name] had last seen them. They were wrapped in gauze, but nothing seemed to pain them anymore.

[Name] grunted as she sat up from her futon. "This is beginning to be a problem," she muttered, noting this to be the third time she'd passed out. She turned her head, seeing a glass of water sitting on the table next to her. She snatched it, taking greedy gulps to quench her parched throat.

Upon setting the glass down, she realized a delicious aroma had wafted into the room. Her mouth watered. Whatever food Telma was making, it smelled  _amazing_.

"[Name]'s up," Auru announced. Hearing her name, she threw off the comforter concealing her frame. Her trousers had torn even more; she felt like they could peel off completely at any moment.

As she walked over to the table, she realized she was limping. Neither leg hurt, yet her pace was slow and tiring.

Noticing this, Ashei offered a weak smile.

"Where's the food?" Was the first question [Name] sputtered out. Shad, Rusl, and Ashei burst into laughter.

"I knew it'd work!" Shad cheered.

"What?" [Name] raised a brow.

Auru sighed, offering a light roll of his eyes. "Shad thought you'd wake up if you smelled banana bread."

[Name] snorted. They knew very well of her love for bananas, which they often used to their benefit. Since they were adolescents, Shad and Ashei would bully her into revealing her crushes or whatever by threatening her banana supply.

Though now, she hasn't had a crush in years and she was skilled in lying; should anyone question her backstory, she had arrays of fabricated histories to back her up. Only Telma knew the truth... but she agreed to keep quiet for the sake of keeping [Name] safe. Having Yiga parents wasn't exactly something you'd want to brag about here.

Telma removed a pan of banana bread from her wood-fired oven, and set it to cool on a slab of stone. [Name]'s eyes glazed dreamily over the treat. She limped over, slicing a piece of the warm loaf.

She pulled up a chair to the table, using a fork to feed herself the sweet bread. She asked through mouthfuls: "What,"  _swallow_ , "what happened?"

"We don't know, honey," Telma answered. "Link brought you in and left without another word."

"And I'm guessing you don't know where he went?"

She solemnly shook her head.

"How long have I been out?"

"A little less than four days. You woke up asking for water yesterday, then passed out again."

[Name] didn't remember. She continued with her snack, savoring the prominent taste of banana that she loved so much. She then tapped the end of her fork on her lips.

"I don't know how I survived that," she said.

It was Telma's turn to ask: "What happened?"

She wanted desperately to tell the truth, and spill all her worries out. But she found it hard to believe even herself that she was lifted into midair and simply dropped like a discarded doll.

"I was falling...somewhere." She tried to make it seem as though her memories evaded her. "I guess Link saved me," she shrugged. She wondered how he could have caught her, considering the height she fell from.

She leaned against her chair, finishing her food and taking her plate to the sink. Telma, being as blunt as she was, didn't try to sugarcoat anything when she motioned to [Name]'s grime-dappled skin. "Why don't you bathe?" She suggested.

[Name] took one whiff of her arm and immediately stiffened.

"Good idea."

 

 

  •  

 

 

When [Name] stepped out of the bath, she was dripping with a fresh lavender fragrance. She dried herself off before changing into clean, non-tattered clothes, and snuggled into the warmth of her bed. She hadn't slept in it for such a long time, but she couldn't right now. She had four days to catch up on.

She had to embark on her search for the Dominion Rod. Ghirahim seemed to be out of the question, so she didn't have to worry about him feeding on her magic energy all the time. Perhaps he'd already found a new master.

Her mother's letter stated that she spent years researching the Rod, and concluded it must be in the Faron Province.

 

"Where're you off to?" Telma questioned after [Name] attempted to make a *sly* beeline for the bar's exit.

"Uh... Faron," she said.

"You're sure you're fine heading out on your own now? Aren't you at all worried about... pursuers?"

 _Pursuers_.

Telma, who knew Mr. and Mrs. [Surname] and also kept many of their secrets, could list a good dozen or so pursuers who might be after [Name]'s life. Most of which were loyal Yiga.

"I'll be fine," [Name] insisted.  _Not without a sword, idiot_ , she told herself as she headed to the door. She wasn't safe even in Castle Town, where so many people were crowded around. But to her knowledge, Zant was the only one who would attempt to murder her in public and he already thought she died.

She shut the door behind her, but as she turned to run up the steps leading out of the nook the bar was tucked away in she felt a warm pair of arms envelop her. Her eyes flashed open as her vision was obscured by a tuft of white hair.

In the midst of her flustered emotions, she managed out a harsh: "Why the  _hell_  would you--"

They pressed her further into their chest, so much that it was suffocating. Their hair, she noticed, smelled like sweet honeysuckle.

She slithered out of their grasp, coming face-to-face with the one and only Demon Lord.

"No," she spoke to him as if he was a dog. He looked... tousled. His eyes were bagged and his cheeks seemed hollow, bloodied streaks carved across his forehead and neck.

"We must go," he murmured.

"You left me in a freaking  _cage_  surrounded by monsters," she seethed. "Why would I go with you?"

"You are being pursued."  _Pursuers_. She could see the Eye of the Yiga in the depths of her mind, imprinted on the masked Shadow Folk who'd come after her to avenge the damage her parents dealt long ago.  _Beware, fool_...

But it wasn't at all because of them; which she realized when Ghirahim continued. "Because of our contract."

"Because I am your master?" That part wasn't necessary, but [Name] took the chance to satisfy her own arrogance. Her "servant" pursed his lips.

"Precisely."

She narrowed her eyes. "Zant..?"

His silence was confirmation enough.


	22. A 'Gift'

"I have been given the chance to reunite with my true master," Ghirahim explained. "However, your life is too valuable to simply toss aside. Until I learn every dirty little secret you keep stored in there," he tapped her forehead, "you will remain with me."

[Name] offered a sly grin. "Wrong. You have to stay with  _me_  or else you'll be 'inconveniently less capable than usual.'"

Hearing his own quote leave her mouth, he scowled. "I don't care for you in the slightest. I'm after your intel, and nothing more."

Her grin widened. "Your hug suggested otherwise."

He flushed.

"I... don't fancy other hands obtaining this information before me," he said, averting his gaze.

[Name] was a klutz in many, many things, but reading people wasn't one of them. It was obvious now that he detained some sort of attachment to her, despite what he may say, that wasn't just after her knowledge. She pestered further, enjoying this rare side of him.

"Do you like me?"

His flustered expression was immediately wiped off his face and replaced with disgust. She choked back a snort at his grimace. "Lord Demise, no. I would  **never** fall for a lowly Sheikah."

"But you admit you _can_  love?"

"Of course," he rolled his eyes.

"Then, like, do you have a sword fetish?"

"Why would I--" He silenced himself, shutting his eyes and deeply exhaling.

"Have you ever loved someone?"

"No," he dismissed, rather quickly. He was getting irritated by this onslaught of questions. [Name]'s grin widened into a creepy, pressuring smile.

"I couldn't imagine it either, but for someone as old as you I doubt that's true!"

He snapped his head at her. "Excuse me?!" he screeched, curling his fingers as if he were trying to strangle her. "I am not old!"

She shrugged. "Sure you look like you're twenty-five but weren't you born centuries ago?"

He didn't answer, but the fact that she described him as twenty-five calmed him down somewhat. He coughed, rubbing his nose.

"Now then, I have a gift." He reached into a hidden pocket within his cloak, and pulled out something. It wasn't wrapped. [Name] peered down at it, seeing an ancient, leather-bound book. Her eyes widened a fraction.

She wrapped her hands around the Ancient Sky Book, trying to pull it from his grasp. He kept a firm grip.

"I never said it was for  _you_. However, I may be willing to hand it over if you begged."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she immediately let go of the precious relic.

"Beg?"

He offered a sadistic grin.

And so she smiled, eerily pleasant. Before Ghirahim had a chance to be confused at her reaction, which was the complete opposite of what he had in mind, she lifted her leg. She slammed a kick square in his stomach, with such force that he hurled over, releasing a shrill gasp. He cursed as he clutched his abused belly.

Not even [Name] herself expected to lash out like that, but her anger hardly subsided.

"I'll make  _you_  beg for mercy," she threatened. Through uneven breaths, he stood, and teleported behind her.

 

"My, I never expected you of all people to utilize such power~ I suppose you've always been unpredictable. Not that I mind dueling you. I must know everything that deems you eligible to wield me." He kept his voice authoritative, but it was obvious he was still aching.

He gripped her shoulder, dampened by her wet hair.

"Though this rat-infested city makes for a poor arena, don't you agree?"

And he vanished, pulling her along with him.


	23. Pestering Feelings

[Name]'s eyes opened to see a vast stretch of wiry grass, which she recognized as Hyrule Field. Specifically, in Upper Eldin, where she first came across Ghirahim's shards. A fence reminiscent of the cage she was trapped in earlier surrounded them, preventing her from running away. She couldn't teleport out of barriers; an unfortunate downside to her otherwise tenacious ability.

"You were rather pitiful when we first met. Why did you keep such laudable talents hidden?" Ghirahim spoke, circling her with unhurried steps. She glared.

"I'm not invincible, moron. It takes time to conjure magic and I can't do anything during an ambush without a weapon."

He smirked, dashing towards her with his narrow demon blade.

"You're hiding more," he accused, as she dodged each slash and thrust. This proved to be difficult due to her limp, but she managed. Though at one point the sword grazed her arm, prompting her to scowl.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath. This was doing nothing in her favor; she had no weapon, every move she made pained her, and her magic expertise stood in the healing field. No use for combat. Still, he didn't seem like he was going to back down any time soon.

"You are powerless without me," Ghirahim jeered. That was somewhat true; without Demise's sword, she could do nothing. Her leg wasn't helping either. She curiously glanced up to meet his gaze.

"Where'd your blade-body go, anyway?"

"Returned to my master, of course. Which will never truly be you."

"That's not Zant, is it??"

His face soured.

"How dare you even  _suggest_  that I might serve a vile Twili," he growled.

[Name] dodged another set of attacks, only half-alert now, as she was lost in thought.

"But if you have a new master that means I get to quit, right?" She sparked up at the idea. It stung his heart to hear how eager she was to get rid of him. Though he ignored it, choosing to instead chuckle darkly.

"Naïve little [Name]... The only way to 'quit' is to sacrifice your life. I am rather unfortunate to be bound to you till the end of your time... But it won't be long, I assure you." Her breath hitched as those words left his mouth.

"And... What would happen to you?"

Heat radiated throughout his chest upon hearing her 'concern' for him. He felt his knees weaken, almost as frail as her limp. However – he decided against caving in to these bothersome emotions, and dealt with it by striking again. She moved, as swift as she could go, out of the way.

"Lord Ganondorf will come to obtain me," he answered, allowing her a moment to catch her breath.

[Name] tipped her head. For someone as arrogant as Ghirahim, she was amazed at how willing he was to objectify himself. She pressed her lips into a firm line.

Their duel continued, lasting around just five minutes before he finally managed to puncture her shoulder. She stumbled backwards, hand flying up to clutch her wound. A hiss rolled off her tongue.

The pain was fleeting - as it always was, since Ghirahim could do nothing to kill her. Within moments her injury healed, to which he scowled at.

"It's a shame... I'm not the one who has the honor of wiping this world of your useless existence. I would have enjoyed that... Though I suppose I  _do_  get the pleasure of hearing your agonizing screams."  
  
  


"....Charming.." [Name] wiped her nose with her sleeve. She took lurched steps backwards, not caring that her legs felt like collapsing and her head was numb. She swallowed hard.

When Ghirahim raised his blade to strike again, and she tensed in preparation to bolt away, a howl cracked through the sky. Although [Name] ignored it in order to focus on the more important task, her opponent was glowering at something behind her.

Hesitantly, she turned, and immediately leapt aside as a large wolf-like creature lunged in between the two. She happened to land on her injured leg, and winced as a jolting pain shot up through her body.  _Great_... She bit her lip to keep down tears.

The wolf growled at Ghirahim, which sparked a flame of hope within [Name]. If this... thing... was an enemy of the Demon Lord's, that could give her the chance to rid of him for good. But she couldn't be too sure, so she took a step back.

"Run," a voice hissed. She couldn't distinguish who had spoken. It couldn't have been Ghirahim, since - what did he care? Somehow, it reminded her of Link, but distorted beneath echoes of what seemed like Zant and Midna.

Regardless, she kept her ground. Ghirahim sighed.

"Skychild, I just  _cannot_  take you seriously when you gnarl like a wee pup. Hurry now - transform back."

It only took a snap of the demon's fingers, and [Name] watched as the wolf shed its fur. The chilling cracks of its bones snapping and reconnecting alarmed her, and it shrunk into a young boy with dirty-blonde hair. It was Link..? Her eyes narrowed.

Perhaps... Was he like her? A liar, a servant of the darkness?

She noticed a dagger's handle sticking out of Link's leg pouch. She was able to swipe it without being detected. Having a weapon on her was comforting.   
  
  


"Run," Link said again. This time his voice was clear, ringing without any demonic undertones.

"I'm fine," [Name] reassured.

"Please -- if you want me to protect you, you have to go."

Her face tightened. Protection was unnecessary; as painful as Ghirahim's attacks could be, nothing threatened her life. Besides, she had a dagger now.

"Why are you here?" She asked, disregarding Ghirahim for the time being. But the demon wasn't one to be forgotten so easily. He piped up, answering for the Hero:

"He's throwing a tantrum over a mere book," he shrugged. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled the Ancient Sky Book into view and tossed it to [Name]. She caught it with ease, holding it so tightly her arms began to tremble. It was here, in her hands,  _in her hands_ , and no one would take it away now.

"She's the one who requested it. I only fulfilled my role as a servant, satisfying my master's yearnings," Ghirahim smiled politely at his 'master.'

[Name]'s jaw slacked as a look of betrayal flashed across Link's face. He took a step away from her, lifting both eyebrows.

"You..." He mumbled incredulously. Swallowing the urge to bash Ghirahim's face in, she feigned a hurt façade.

"Honestly, you'd believe that demon after I let him  _stab_  me to save you?"

The Hylian's face immediately calmed. He bowed his head slightly, wearing an expression that read, "Good point."

Acknowledging the relief that washed over Link, she glared over at Ghirahim. In return he offered a mocking beam, and winked, only adding to her fury. She tore her gaze away to refocus on her ally.

...And realized he was expecting her to hand over the book.

"...But it's true I do need this," she mumbled.

"I do as well," Link pressed. To convince her further, he presented a weapon drawn from his bag. "To power this."

[Name] froze, eyes locked on the weapon in his hands. It was a dulled turquoise color, with three teeth of a similar shade. Intricate designs marked the top of the rod, while the mid-portion bled into a darker blue and the handle was an icy hue.

She limped over to Link, her focus glued to the Dominion Rod in his hands. She had to ascertain that it was, in fact,  _there_.

"[Name]?" His voice seemed concerned, but she couldn't hear him. Nothing was audible now. The tears she suppressed earlier welled up again, though this time the trigger was happiness.  _This_  was her key to meeting her parents, to satisfy herself, to learn everything her mother couldn't fit on that scrap of parchment.

"That is..." She mumbled, choking back her cries.

"The Dominion Rod," Link confirmed. "Are you familiar with it?"

She nodded, clenching her fists. A sudden surge of envy swept through her. Her parents spent  _years_  searching for these items, and within just a few days Link gets  _both?_  It frustrated her. Her brows pulled in, knitting together as her heart pounded against her chest.

That wasn't fair - he didn't deserve those. They were rightfully hers. Right?  _Right??_


	24. The Gate of Time

"Where did you get this?" [Name] questioned, her voice fierce and demanding. Link jerked his head back at her forceful cadence.

"The Temple of Time." In comparison to her, he sounded somewhat meek. Since they met, she'd always been stubborn and aggressive. That must be partly thanks to her surrogate mother; Telma didn't raise cowards.

 _Unless she sees a bug_ , Link remembered. That could not be changed.

 

[Name] simpered after receiving the location of the Dominion Rod. The Temple of Time... The Gate of Time... It seemed suspicious that both were affiliated with the Rod, both bore 'Time' in their name. That must be where the Gate was.

"Can you take me there?"

"It's lacking power---"

" _I want to see the Gate of Time_."

 

And  _that_  piqued Ghirahim's interest. He, too, was familiar with the time portal.

"Gate of Time..." he repeated, murmuring as his thoughts drifted away. The Gate would give him the chance to bring Lord Demise back. He'd almost succeeded before, until that  _skychild_  got in the way. But he knew how to handle it now, and wouldn't let his true master fall through his fingers again.

He strode over to Link and [Name], telekinetically pulling both the Book and Rod from their respective holders. Link scowled, unsheathing his sword.

"I have dealt with you before, and I've no intention to fiddle with you again." He said, then turned to the Sheikah. "Come, [Name]. Our duel must wait."

 

But she hesitated.  _Not in front of Link_ , she internally begged, a quiet groan escaping her. She knew... one day she'd be forced to pick a side: accept her Yiga heritage, or remain the kind swordsman she was raised to be. She didn't expect the decision to be this soon, or to be this difficult.

Link automatically assumed she'd reject the demon, and so when she hesitated he shut his eyes. They were barely friends, but she felt like drowning beneath the guilt. Surely Telma would understand if Link ran off and told the Resistance about this.

But Ashei and Shad might not... Aside from Hena, they were the closest friends she had. If she lost them, if they weren't as empathetic as she hoped -- that would be worse than death.

 

"I'm not one of them," she said. Neither the demon nor the Hero knew what she was referring to, but it was easy to conclude that she meant a member of Ghirahim's tribe. That wasn't too far from being accurate -- as both demons and the Yiga were pledged to Ganondorf.

[Name] turned to Link.

"...You are the master," is all he said. Demons have haunted her since she first read her mother's letter, but never did she expect a  _real_  one to barge into her life. Still, like with the others, she had to keep him under control. Not the other way around.

"Don't act like you have absolute power over Fi," she snapped at the blonde.

"I haven't spoken to her yet," he admitted. "But I doubt controlling her is necessary... She's loyal, loyal to..." He held up the back of his left hand, boasting the Triforce insignia, to speak for his lack of words. [Name] understood.  _To the Hero of Legends_.

 

"Link, battle me."

"This really isn't the time to---"

The determined furrow of her brows cut him off. She had a plan, he knew, so he considered playing along. Ghirahim, on the other hand, had not caught on, and wasn't amused.

"There is no time to play when I am this close to rendezvousing with Master again."

"You're right," [Name] shrugged. "You should go on ahead."

"Fool," he muttered. "I cannot be returned unless you are killed."

"Yes, but I'm obviously too weak to control you. You're basically  _free_. Facing Demise now would almost make you  _equal_."

Ghirahim knew what she was doing and he hated it. But even he couldn't deny that there was some truth to her words. He squinted.

"That's  _Lord_  Demise," he corrected, then lowered his gaze. "You're a liar, but I can acknowledge your reasoning."

 

And so he disappeared into diamonds. As soon as he vanished, [Name] turned to face Link again. Half of her wanted to strangle him, but she had to remember he was the chosen hero. Many relics in this realm were left specifically for him, according to legend. Another possible factor could be that her parents might not have been the brightest people, and perhaps the artifacts were right under their ignorant noses.

But then again, [Name] wasn't able to find them either... Not even the book, which she was  _sure_ was in Impaz's possession.

"Hurry, before he finds the Gate, try to kill me," [Name] urged. Link blinked. He cocked his head to the side, as if to ask why she wanted him to do so. And so she explained to him - as vaguely as possible - what she was after and how to activate it. The Dominion Rod was lacking power, as Link had stated, and the Ancient Sky Book could replenish it.

But Ghirahim had both now.

"Then we have all the time we need," Link said. Her befuddled expression prompted him to elaborate: "The book is missing too many pages to figure out how to power the Rod. I have the map listing each location."

Although she wanted to ask why he had such a map, she was too excited to care. "Then we should collect them all before he finds them! Is.. that fine if I come with you?"

He nodded. "But can I ask what you were planning to do with this battle?"

"His only weakness that I know of is when I'm injured, or exhausted. Some kind of connection that's... inconvenient," her nose twitched as she found herself quoting him. "And, uh, I've been curious... Are you the one who caught me, when Zant...?" She was unsure how to word her question. But he knew what she meant.

"That would be Midna."

As if on cue, the silhouette surfaced from Link's shadow. Her arms were crossed, and she looked rather imperious.

"It's not like I care about you," she hissed, as if she had to justify her actions. "Zant has caused enough trouble for my people; I won't let it extend to the Realm of Light anymore."

[Name]'s lips curled into a genuine smile, both thankful and amused at Midna's sheer rancor.

"Thank you," she appreciated.

Midna only returned to Link's shadow, ignoring the token of gratitude.

"Let's get going," she huffed, before disappearing into the darkness. The Hylian and the Sheikah nodded to each other.


	25. Rendezvous, Again

Days bled into weeks.

Although [Name] wasn't around Link 24/7, they did spend a great deal of time together. There were no signs of Ghirahim, or Zant, which she was grateful for. Some days she worried that Ghirahim somehow replenished the Rod's powers, or found another way to activate the Gate of Time. But if he had made it to the past and resurrected his master, wouldn't the world seem... different? It hurt her head to think about time travel.

Many,  _many_  people began to assume that she and Link were dating. But she knew, now that they've gotten much closer, that he loved another girl - a young Ordonian called Ilia - and she had a small crush on G--

 _Whoaaaa_ , she stopped herself. Gengle, she meant Gengle. Jovani's cat.  _Where was Jovani, anyway?_  She chuckled nervously.

Her chortle caused Link to glance up at her, an eyebrow raised. Through these past weeks, she'd learned that he very rarely talked. Although he didn't seem to have a problem speaking to her before, oftentimes it was hard for him to convey everything he wanted to say.

But that came with an advantage, as he could send her certain signs or expressions that others couldn't catch onto.

Even the obvious gestures mattered - such as how his eyebrow raise translated to, "Something wrong?"

"Just upset that these banana slices are mixed with wildberry juice," she said. They were currently eating breakfast, consisting of simmered fruits. Link decided it'd be a good idea to cook all the food he had the night before, just in case of a monster ambush, so their breakfast was hours old. That wouldn't be a bad thing - except it was cold, and the banana's flavor was tainted by other fruits. The embers from their previous night's campfire had reduced to ashes now, so she couldn't heat it up.

Although the wildberry taste wasn't the reason behind her mousy laughter, that wasn't a  _lie_. She didn't hate wildberries per se, just not mixed with the divine fruit shaped like Ghirahim's--  
  
  


 _Holy shit_ , [Name] thought, placing her food on the ground. That... interesting thought ruined her appetite. Link watched as she stood, beginning to walk away from him.

"Where?" He questioned, asking her intentions.

"Away, to contemplate my life decisions."

He didn't say anything else.  
  
  


She settled on a large, smooth-surfaced stone, which overlooked a small lake. She had to hide her reddened cheeks, and wasn't sure how to rid of the butterflies in her stomach.

"Why the hell do you even miss him..?" She mumbled to herself, bringing her knees to her chest. She frowned, tilting her head against her joint. She then rolled off the stone, tumbling toward the edge of the river. She stopped after coming into contact with water. It was freezing, but she didn't mind. The icy sensation distracted her from thoughts of Ghirahim.

Strands of {h|c} sprawled out, floating on the lake's surface. She shut her eyes, relaxing into the roils. She drifted further and further away from the shore, floating till she was a good couple feet away from all edges of land.

And then:  
  
  


"It's incredibly tempting to drown you right here."  
  
  


Her eyes snapped open.  
  
  


" _Nooooo_ ," she groaned, kicking her feet down so that she swam upright. Ghirahim was casually lying on a wooden raft, his legs crossed and elbow propped up. He sighed, seductively flipping his hair.

"You just couldn't stay away, hm? I don't blame you~" He raised a leg, pointing his toes as he shifted which leg crossed the other. He was pretentious in even that simple action. And to top it off - he tossed his head back, flicking his tongue as he did so.

[Name] was enthralled - not at his little performance, but the latter thing.  _The snake thing._

She swam close to the raft, peering up at him. He smirked.

"Miss me?"

" _Dude_ ," she started, only confusing him.

"What does that mea--"

"Do that again?"

It didn't take him long to realize what she was talking about. He flicked his tongue once more, subconsciously hissing as he did so. That was enough to send [Name] falling underwater, clutching her stomach in laughter. He glared.

"You're incredibly insolent," he scolded, resisting a blush. She snickered harder.

"Your tongue," she coughed out, "hahahahah!!" He grimaced at her.  
  
  


"I found the Gate of Time," he said, changing the subject. [Name] was immediately brought back to total seriousness, doing a double take. Her heart leapt at the thought of that.

"But this is useless," he pulled the Dominion Rod into view, tossing it in the river. [Name] yelped, never reacting so fast to something as she did to that. She dove beneath the gentle waves, resurfacing with it tightly in her clutch. She held on with such force that she was worried it might crush under her hold.

"As is this," he revealed the Ancient Sky Book. However, she snatched it before he could fling it to the river. The book was irreplaceable. She only hoped water didn't affect the rod.

"I believe it's possible to reawaken the Gate through use of a sacrifice," Ghirahim suggested. He seemed to have done quite some thinking these past few months. But [Name] was more concerned on the concept of "sacrifice." She spun around, swimming to the nearest edge of land.

"Oh, not  _you_ ," he called after her. Then, under his breath: "Unfortunately..."

When she came closer to the raft again, he held out his hands. She stared at them, noticing how slender they were, even when hidden under his glossy white gloves. She was expecting him to be handing something to her, so flicked her eyes back up when she saw nothing.

"What?" she asked.

"Take them," he urged.

"There's nothing there, though," she stated.

He ingrained a long, hard stare into her head, as moments of silence passed by. It was then she realized, what exactly he meant.

"Oh, like, hands. Got it. _Hands_. Uh, no. I have a feeling you'll fling me across the river or something."

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I promise I won't."

That immediately raised a red flag. A "promise" coming from Ghirahim seemed sketchy... It would take longer than just a few months to rewire the Demon Lord into a gentleman. She was skeptical, but did acknowledge the fact that her legs  _were_  tiring of keeping herself afloat. So she took his hands -- and yanked him down to join her in the waves.

As he fell, she darted to the side and hopped onto the raft. Dipping either hand in the water, she paddled away, rushing toward the nearest dry land. She glanced back for just a moment to ensure he wasn't pursuing her. Although he was, he wasn't the most agile creature in the water. [Name] stifled a snort, seeing him flail his arms wildly about. He was able to keep himself afloat, but it was obvious he'd never learned to properly swim before.

When [Name] turned her attention back in front of her, she realized a tree branch was at eye level. Unable to dodge in time, the wood smacked her square in the forehead. She sprawled backwards and tumbled into the water again. Her head popped up and she tossed her hair back, letting out a soft gasp.

She whirled around, coming face-to-face with an irked Demon Lord.

"You're always so  _infuriating_ ," he snarled, before sighing. He composed himself. "Though... I admit that may be why I find you so irresistible..."

"Is that a confession?" [Name] joked, exemplifying this with a gauging, somewhat anxious chuckle. But his eyes fluttered shut. The smile was wiped off her face as she realized, this wasn't one of his usual flimflams. He truly meant what he said.

"Oh..." she murmured. She didn't have an answer.


	26. Something New

[Name] kept her eyes locked on Ghirahim's neck. She didn't have the courage to look him in the eye, especially after his... confession. It sounded absurd to her; she couldn't imagine him actually professing his love. Indirectly, of course, but this was as close as his ego would allow him to get. She wondered if this was all a bluff.

"Might I ask... your feelings of me?" He asked, and her eyes flicked back up to greet him. Her lips parted. The only sound she could make, in her swarming fluster, was a stuttered grunt.

He chuckled at that. "It's quite alright..."   
  


And he leaned in, his nose barely touching her own. Her eyes widened as he came closer, his lips brushing gently against hers. Dissatisfied with her rather tepid reaction, he pushed harder. His lips were soft and pleasant, in comparison to her chapped and coarse ones. Although she didn't return the kiss, she didn't push away either. Her eyes were wide and her face felt scorching now. When he pulled back, she remained paralyzed.

"That was a joke..." she mumbled. Somehow, she missed his touch.

"Perhaps, but these feelings are true. Do you refuse me?"

"I dunno..." she sighed. "That was unexpected."

She hauled herself onto the raft, allowing her legs to remain dangling in the water. Her back was hunched over when she noticed a weight shift in the space next to her. She scooted away from Ghirahim.

"I don't hate you," she offered.

"You would have pulled away if you did," he pointed out.

"But I thought you hated me?"

He ignored her question, choosing to instead point out her flaws: "Your lips are chapped, by the way."  _Of course_. She rolled her eyes when he continued. "If it weren't for the water they would've been uncomfortable. You should take care of that."

"It's my Ghirardelli repellent," she stated, rubbing her thumb's fingernail against her bottom lip.

"Don't call me that."

"You violated me; I can call you whatever the hell I want."

"Somehow I doubt that you didn't enjoy that."

"I can't see myself with someone who's pretty much just the embodiment of a sword. Not to mention, you're always acting like you have a stick up your ass, you dick."

He stiffened, but his eyes softened as he desperately tried to keep his composure. He wouldn't allow his fury to ruin this moment. Like he'd stated months before, when he went to visit Telma:  _Nothing angered him more than being rejected_.

At least, for [Name], whom he truly cared for, he'd make an effort to try harder.

He removed the glove from his right arm, and reached his hand down to cup his hand around her cheek. He wanted to feel her skin, not just through a piece of fabric.

Surprisingly, she turned her head into his palm. For a moment he thought she was easing into his touch, nuzzling him, though that was proved wrong when her mouth opened and she gave a swift lick of her tongue across his hand. He hissed, immediately retracting his arm.  _What the hell?!_

"You—!" He cut himself off, waving his hand to shake off her saliva. She seemed... flustered, again.

"Oh... sorry!" She apologized. "You smelled like bananas so I just... It's  _compulsive_."

Wiping his hand on his leg, he scowled.

"Are you willing to admit it now?" He barked. She turned her nose up with a scoff.

"I'm not attracted to you," she declared.

"That isn't what I meant," he dismissed. "I did my research these past months, on  _them_."  _Meaning Yiga_. "Common traits include obsession with bananas, inexplicable sadism bursts–"

Her jaw slacked. "When have I ever been sadistic??"

"Impaz," he simply stated. "I stopped by her home a while ago. She's quite gracious. It's a shame she..." He trailed off, prompting [Name] to snap her head in his direction.

"What?"

"My, I let a stray word slip~ Well, she's unimportant now. You, on the other hand,  _are_  a Yiga. You're a liar, and a thief, and those are all symptoms of—"

She grunted. "This isn't a disorder, so stop making it sound like one," she snapped. He shrugged, a smug smile tugging at his lips.

"Of course, Miss Yiga."

The fact that she didn't outwardly reject the name amused him.

"You're a creature of many flaws," he commented, and she nodded. For once, she agreed.

"So are you."

"So am I," he repeated. His smile bled into a devilish smirk. "But you originate from a tribe of traitors, who pledge their loyalty to my master, so I can look past your faults."

"I've no intention of continuing with that," she snarled. He was unfazed.

"Perhaps you'll have a change of heart once we pass through the Gate of Time."

 _Right_. She'd forgotten. But now, she was in possession of each of the Sky Book's missing pages, and she also had the Dominion Rod. She could run off to the Gate now. It'd work out, finally.

Or she could go back to Link...  
Or tell Ghirahim about this.

He was, completely, on her side now. Wasn't he? He loved her, so...

"I have the pages," she revealed. Her hands clutched the sides of the raft, and she glanced at the Dominion Rod, which was the only thing separating her from the Demon Lord. She curled her fingers around it. He glanced down at her, but due to her hunched position all he saw were the tufts of her {h|c} hair.

"For the book?"

" _Noo,_ " she drawled. He rolled his eyes.

"Truthfully, though?"

"Mhm," she pulled said pages from her leg pouch, which was fortunately water-proof so they remained perfectly intact. He took them from her, surveying the symbols and markings scribbled throughout the parchment. She tilted her head to the side. "You can read it?"

"This is the alphabet the skychildren used all of those millennia ago," he explained. "It's irrefutably unattractive, in contrast to the comely scripts of the demon tribe."

He was keen on insulting everything he could regarding the "skychildren" from so long before, which left [Name] no choice but to be intrigued.

"What was it like back then?" She pondered. "The world, I mean." He didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Nearly perfect, of course. Naturally, that's because  ** _I_**  was its ruler. Its only flaws were that you Hylians still existed, way up in the sky--"

"I'm a Sheikah," she interrupted. He ignored her.

"--and Lord Demise had yet to be resurrected. And then. . ." He trailed off. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, as his fists began to tremble in anger. "That  _skychild_  went and ruined everything. Like he always did." She could practically see the venom dripping off his tongue as he spoke the Hylian ancestor's nickname.

"This 'skychild' is Link, right? But... Crotchety Grandpa-esque Link?"

He snickered at that. "Precisely."

"So is that Link's ancestor?"

"Why would I know? Though I wouldn't doubt it - they're both _imbeciles_. And I won't hesitate to say that the skychild was even worse; an insult to my very existence. I am ecstatic to know that he is long dead."

[Name] hummed, wondering if she might've befriended that Link like she did the current one. But she did have a chance, since Ghirahim was planning on using the Gate to travel back to the Era of the Sky. She was curious to see the world before it even became Hyrule. Another curiosity was the possibility of more Sheikah. Other than Impaz, and her late parents whom she couldn't remember a thing about, she'd never met another member of her tribe before.

"Can I make a request?" She asked, staring out at the river. She didn't wait for a response. "Even though you hate skychildren, when we pass through the Gate... can you fly us to the city in the sky?"

He snorted. "What makes you think I can fly?" Then, quietly: "...However that may be a splendid idea to learn how... I can toss you from the clouds and watch your ungainly little body shatter, delicious blood permanently staining this ugly Hylian-dominated Surface."

[Name]'s face contorted into a mixture of confusion and disgust, not exactly expecting such a morbid thought to pop into his head. "What the hell?" Wasn't he just confessing his love earlier? She scooted away from him, and he smiled politely.

"Fortunately for both of us, I am not a bird, nor am I a filthy skychild."

"Uh-huh..." She muttered, then turned to face another direction. "We should go. Link might come looking for me. Also, it's been over twenty-four hours since I last had a banana and I can't go any longer."

Ghirahim cringed. During these past few months, he decided to taste a banana out of curiosity. He was amazed at how easily she could be manipulated if her reward was a simple banana. Needless to say, he'll never eat one again.

It was  _mush_ , like eating chewed-up worms. They were not appetizing in the slightest; he couldn't imagine gobbling up clusters of them at a time like he'd seen [Name] do before. He almost vomited. And now, any mention of them elicited uncanny memories.

The Sheikah girl, unaware of his bad experience with her favorite food, simply wrinkled her nose at his flinch. She assumed this was just one of his odd quirks. She poked his cheek, and he slapped her hand away. 

 

"Now how do we get off this raft?"

They realized that by now they were in the dead center of the rather large river, and neither were in the mood to jump into the water again.

"Oh..."


	27. Betrayal

The Gate of Time was not where [Name] initially thought it was, nor was it anywhere close. It had nothing to do with the Temple of Time. Although it's true there was a similar door at the Temple, the door wouldn't allow whoever passed through it to select which time they traveled to.

The Gate was hidden behind a large sand dune up in the Arbiter's Grounds. Like a thunderhead, the sand crowded around it, shielding it from onlookers. [Name] was surprised that Ghirahim was able to find it, but she supposed he could sniff it out... or something.

He led her through the dust storm-like barrier, and standing in the center was the large, dormant Gate of Time. It emitted a blue-violet glow, lit with various motifs. She recognized the four prominent signs, the Triforce, and the gems of the golden goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore.

"[Name]," Ghirahim called. She snapped her head away from the Gate, turning to face the demon. Her expression was enough to ask what he needed. "We will resurrect my master first," he decided.

 _Figures_.

"But won't that kill me?" She pried. Her goal was much easier to obtain, she assumed, and wouldn't take long. Resurrecting the  _King of Demons_ , on the other hand...

"You'll get what you want either way. Your parents are dead, too, after all."

... _Wow._

She would be indignant, but then she remembered that she never once told him the reason why she wanted to utilize the Gate. She pursed her lips.

"How'd you know that?"

"That leads us off topic... For now, let us continue." He cleared his throat, flipping through the Ancient Sky Book. The spell to replenish the Dominion Rod's power was aching to roll of his tongue, and she was longing to hear it.

And so he began reciting the runes:

"Eossha—"  
  


But of course, there  _always_  was someone who'd barge in and ruin everything. At least this time it wasn't Link.

Eerie twilight clouded [Name]'s vision, which was already obscured by the harsh sand whirling around her. She immediately latched onto Ghirahim's forearm, recognizing the foreign aura as Zant's.

The King of Twilight was perched up above the sandstorm. He didn't make a dramatic, clamorous unveiling like Ghirahim would have; he simply stood motionless in the air. He seemed to be surveying the two below him.

"...So we meet again," Zant murmured, and [Name]'s eyelashes swept upward as he disintegrated into twilight. She whipped her head around, searching for him, and was alarmed to feel his hot breath sighing against her neck.

"I admit it was a surprise to hear that you managed to survive. Seems that imp still retained some of her former strength. However," she felt his arms, thin beneath his oversized robes, envelope around her. "I will ensure that this doesn't happen again."

Before she could struggle, his hold tightened. She lifted a leg and thrusted a hard kick backwards, landing a blow on his stomach. Although he recoiled, he kept up an unfazed façade.

She lunged toward Ghirahim, readying to fight alongside him. However she skidded to a halt when he raised a hand in front of her.

Red and yellow diamonds filtered the usual colors she could see; and she realized he had trapped her in a barrier.

 _Right, right_ , this was his way of protecting her. She wasn't keen on the idea of just watching from the sidelines, since she had equipped herself with a sword now. She was perfectly capable.

"This is unnecessary; I can fight," she declared, pounding against the walls. Unlike the last barrier, this one was impenetrable.

"I beg to differ, love," Ghirahim strode over to her, bending down to eye level. She glowered.

"There's nothing to—"

"I must applaud you," he interrupted. For now, Zant was idly standing to the side, watching with his piercing chameleon-eyed gaze. That was the first red flag.  _He wasn't attacking Ghirahim_.

The Demon Lord continued: "You were smart to reject me. It would've been easier on my part if you hadn't, but I suppose it didn't matter all that much. You've always been malleable. As much as you thought otherwise..."

[Name]'s eyes widened in disbelief.

"I thought we—"

"So did I," he muttered. She furrowed her brows, though said nothing. The barrier around her dissipated, and she immediately unsheathed her sword. She swung it down, aiming for the demon's shoulder, though he caught it with a gloved hand.

He tilted it aside, and leaned into her face again. His lips ghosted against hers for just a moment, before he moved them to the shell of her ear.

"I hope you enjoy, Miss Yiga, your final hour with the King of Shadows," he said, then shoved her a few feet to the side into Zant's waiting arms.

"Ghira—"

For the umpteenth time that morning, she was cut off again. Though this time, by the sudden updraft of wind rushing against her ears as Zant levitated into the air.

"You stupid bastard. . ."


	28. Sacrificial Ceremony

[Name] was surprisingly quiet throughout the travel to Hyrule Castle. Normally Zant wouldn't think much of it, but for whatever reason this aggravated him. He was expecting struggle, screams of protest,  _something!_  Not this dull silence.

"Maeraky," he started. "No. . . [Name], was it?"

"Stop talking to me," she hissed.  
  


"[Name] suits you better," he continued, his lips curling up in sheer amusement.   
  
  
  
  


When Hyrule Castle came into view, she was dropped onto one of the stone balconies. Zant fluttered ever-so-elegantly down beside her, striding into the palace.

"This way," he instructed.

"I'd rather go the other way," she declared, turning to the opposite direction, toward the edge. A fall from this height would result in an unavoidable, gruesome death. She doubted Midna would conveniently be there to catch her again.

She climbed onto the ledge, staring down at Castle Town. Telma and the others were so close, yet she couldn't call out for them. And even if she did manage to survive the fall, she couldn't leave the castle's premises _._ All thanks to this annoying diamond-shaped barrier. She was beginning to despise said barricades.

"I won't stop you," Zant called, not moving from his spot within the palace. She sent him a smug, tight-lipped smile.

"Fine," and she hopped backwards, plummeting toward the flat stone surface below. Almost immediately, she regretted this decision. A flurry of panic erupted throughout her as she squeezed her eyes shut.  _Nonononono_ \--  
  


...That is, until she landed in someone's arms. Cautiously peering through a half-lidded eye, she met the helmed face belonging to Zant.

"You're a liar!" she screeched, jumping out of his hold.

"And you've no sense of acuity," he muttered. She squinted at him. She wondered, if he had no qualms about letting her drop to her death before, why he stopped it this time. She internally grumbled, crossing her arms.

"If you're gonna kill me, I'd rather get it over with already," she huffed. Zant's eyes glazed over her own, boring deep into her red irises. His silence was painfully grating. Her lips remained in a straight line, awaiting his response.

He reached a hand up, his lithe fingers brushing softly against her cheek. She jerked away at the contact. It reminded her too much of the demon bitch. He let his arm fall, resting at his side once more. Her flinch seemed to have irked him.

"My god wishes to dispose of you himself," he said.

She scowled. "Lucky me."  
  
  


•  ** _le meanwhile_**  •  
  
  


Ghirahim completed chanting the spells of the Oocca, and was relieved to have successfully reactivated this Gate of Time. The familiar violet glow began to spin around the gate's entrance, revealing a clockwork pathway.

He stepped through. A tingling sensation prickled his skin as he passed through thousands of years, all within a matter of seconds. When he arrived in the Era of the Sky, he noticed the atmosphere was dark. He was near the outskirts of the Sealed Grounds. In the center of the spirals he could see himself, in the midst of sacrificing the sky maiden Zelda. And Link was nearby, battling his way through hordes of bokoblins.

"Wonderful," Ghirahim's tongue rolled over his lips. He wasn't a fool; he knew he couldn't allow Link nor his past self to catch him running around, else paradoxes would stir, but that didn't mean he couldn't toy with the Hero from the sidelines.

He summoned three times the amount of bokoblins Link was already struggling with, snickering as the Hero's face paled. It was terribly amusing, and stalled the young Hylian considerably.

Inevitably however, the chosen one made it past the mobs and approached the center.

While the Ghirahim of the past interacted with the original Hero, the time-traveler took it upon himself to complete the sacrificial ritual in his counterpart's absence. He scowled as he saw himself humiliated at the mercy of that skyrat, but he must restrain himself.

He  _does_  survive, after all.

And so will Master Demise.  
  
  


The ritual completed just as the past Demon Lord collapsed to his knees. 

"This... This is preposterous. Driven to my knees by a simple child of a man. Laughable!" His breaths were hitched and unsteady. "No matter how many times we clash, I can't prevail! You think I can't defeat you? You think I can't win?? Boy... What are you?"

For a moment, Link was relieved. Ghirahim indulged in destroying every ounce of hope the young Hero felt; now that he was back in this era, the rat won't escape.

A breeze swept by, causing the past demon to glance over at the sky maiden. Realizing the ceremony had continued without him, he snickered.

"Ah... But never mind that. Victory is still mine to savor. While we fought, the ritual I started continued... At last, it's complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory!"

Through the center of the Sealed Grounds, a fluorescent, violet mist shot out. This haze whirled around the area, a fitting splendor to honor the revival of the Demon King.

The King towered at least nine feet above the ground, with shoulders wider than Link's abdomen. Dark scales framed his burly form, and glowing bits of crimson hid beneath said scales. Besides that, perhaps, the only trace of vibrance lied within his hair - a mesmerizing thatch of amber flames. His eyes burned a similar glow.

It took all of Ghirahim's willpower to keep himself from running out and greeting his master. He was almost as relieved as [Name] was when she saw the Dominion Rod for the first time. To be here, with his Master once more. . . This was  _maddening_.

He watched as Demise took control of Ghirahim's past self, envying every bit of this. To have his master manifest a sword out of his diamond again would send him soaring with ecstasy. He could barely contain his desires.

 _Master_  . . .

"If you fear for your life, do not follow me. You can spend what little time your world has left cowering and crying, as befits your kind."

Link clenched a fist around the Master Sword.

"But if you truly desire to raise your blade against the world I would build, come for me. I've waited eons to return. I can spare a few more moments to let you decide."

 

Ghirahim summoned an army of bokoblins. He wished to speak with his master after centuries apart, and couldn't allow anyone to interrupt now.

He stepped through the portal while Link was busied, sparing one glance back. He glowered. He made sure this boy, who would murder his master should he fail to intervene, unconsciously feel every bit of his rage.


	29. Stench of a Servant

"I thought I sensed another."

Lord Demise's guttural voice was thick and rasped, sending shivers down the demon's back. No matter how much time had passed, he could never forget the godly whispers of the omnipotent King Demise.

"Tell me — from how far into the future are you from?"

Ghirahim bowed, a hand over his chest. "Millenniums, Master. I've come to return myself to you."

"Millenniums . . ." He glanced down at the sword in his hand, which carried a duplicate of the servant in front of him. They were identical, yet something was... off. As perceptive as always, Demise snapped his head back up to the time traveler.

"You're tainted," he stated. "The stench of a servant of the goddess."

A Sheikah —  _[Name]_.

Ghirahim didn't hesitate to explain. "I've deceived such an  _embarrassment_ of a child into aiding me."

"I take it I must no longer exist, if you resorted to returning to this era."

"You most certainly do, my lord." Ghirahim smiled. "In another form, yes, however no disguise can ever truly mask your extravagance."

Demise rolled his eyes at the buttery language. He wouldn't accept any of the compliments, as genuine as they were. Instead he grunted. "Then why return?"

"Pardon my being frank — reborn, you aren't a sliver the king you are now. You call yourself a god, yet you rely on the lowly Twili for freedom." Upon finishing his statements, Ghirahim felt his cheeks heat up. He lamented speaking to his master in such a fashion, yet found no way to sugarcoat this.

"Freedom," Demise's tone implored Ghirahim to elaborate, though he never raised his voice. He'd never submit to directly requesting something of the demon; always demanding.

"They trapped you in this realm, your own creation," Ghirahim explained. "And you've lost the ability to alter it..."

The Demon King's eyes narrowed, seeming to pierce through his ageless servant. "I'm surprised," he said. He shifted his weight. "For you to insult me in such a way — it seems as though the goddess's servant you mentioned has influenced you... even if you were unaware."

Ghirahim's jaw tightened. Of course she had. Against his will, definitely, though he was aware of every painstaking moment of it. She was utterly breathtaking, and had captivated every bit of him. Even if she was clueless concerning their master-servant contract, she had full control over him.

His "betrayal" was a ruse, of course, to make it easier... on both of them.

If [Name] thought their entire relationship was all an act, she should lose the will to live, he assumed. Though perhaps that was just his cockiness getting the best of him.

He would allow [Name] to die so that he could save Demise, then return to the past and save her, too. His plan seemed foolproof when he first concocted it. But now he was beginning to doubt the outcome will be like what he had in mind.

"I belong to only one," Ghirahim insisted, bowing before his master. "None other than you, my lord."

Demise grinned. "Then humor me — explain every detail of my supposed 'death.'" He straightened his back, readying for some story to jeer at. Ghirahim's eyes glowered as he recalled the day. He had no memories of Link and Demise's battle itself, as he was unconscious within the King's blade at the time. But he knew the aftermath all too well.

"The skyrat," he growled.

"That puny thing?" Demise barked out a series of strained laughter. "What mirthful sarcasm."

"I speak the truth, Master. I will not allow you to wither again, mark my words."

For as loyal as Ghirahim was to the King of Darkness, he would go against any order if only to ensure his master's safety.


	30. Sly Swap

For as loyal as Ghirahim was to the King of Darkness, he would go against any order if only to ensure his master's safety.

"So I beg of you," he collapsed onto the ground, lowering his head. "Do not battle the skyrat, at least not until—"

However his sentence was cut short as Demise unsheathed his sword. Ghirahim's eyes flew open, his gaze locked on the monstrous jagged blade.

"Master, I—"

"You have betrayed me." The King raised his weapon, tipping it just above the futuristic Ghirahim's head. Said Demon Lord fluttered his eyes shut. He resigned to his fate. If it was at the hands of Master Demise, then he wouldn't object.

"I will die if you so wish. However, please heed my advice, my lord."

Another laugh, hearty and raucous.

"What kind of king takes orders from his slave?"

And the sword came crashing down.  
  
  
  
  


. . . But the impact did not.

Cautiously, Ghirahim opened an eye. For a moment a tender warmth spread throughout his chest. He wondered if his master had decided to spare him.

But it was not the king offering him a merciful gaze like he imagined - rather, a humanoid figure hidden behind a dark grey cloak. They collapsed, a crimson fluid sputtering out of their wound. They tilted their head back as they fell, meeting the demon with a pair of piercing red eyes. Those eyes that he longed to gaze into, drowning him within an abyss of crimson. They were stunning.

"She'll forgive you," they said, their voice rushed and throaty. As if something was constricting their vocal cords, and it pained them to speak. "So go see her before—"

A riotous hacking fit interrupted them. They brought a hand up to their mouth, catching the blood they spat out with each cough. Ghirahim could do nothing but watch — and finally, their body stilled.

A gentle banana fragrance rose from their body, pleasantly wafting into the demon's nose. Despite his hatred for the fruit, this time triggered nostalgia.

He scanned the figure. She was face-down, but strands of {h|c} hair were sprawled out from beneath her hood. He choked back the urge to tear up. He  ** _never_**  cried, and wouldn't start now. After all, she was still alive somewhere — a time which he'd get to via Gate of Time.

Meanwhile, Demise chuckled, walking over to the deceased Sheikah.

"Oh..?. This is a surprise." He kicked [Name]'s corpse over, exposing the hollowed cheeks of her {s|c} face. Framing her haggard facial structure were ratted locks of hair, a bit longer than they were the last time Ghirahim saw her.

Her eyes were still open. The vibrant fire that once burned within them had since faded away, leaving behind a pallid shade of red.

He bit back a scream. Not of fear, but of disappointment in himself and this supposedly unerring mission. At least he found solace in the fact that a futuristic [Name] being here now meant he was able to save her from execution later.

...If that made sense.

"For a servant of the goddess to sacrifice herself for  _you_..." Demise commented, twisting the tip of his sword against the ground. "Am I truly to believe that your complete and utter loyalty belongs solely to me?"

"Master..." Ghirahim mumbled. But he wasn't sure which "master" he was referring to.

Demise lifted his sword, returning it to its sheath.

"I will spare you," he stated, and his servant glanced up at him. "Simply so that you may burden the knowledge that both your master and sacrificial pet are dead. Now begone; take this thing with you."

Ghirahim's eyes flicked down to [Name], and he knelt down beside her. He slithered his arms beneath her corpse, lifting her bridal-style. She was lighter now, too, he noticed. He then exited the realm, teleporting out of Link's line of sight. The Hero had just finished ridding of those bokoblins. Convenient timing.

"Skychild," he called out. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek, teleporting to the uppermost ring of the Sealed Grounds. Link looked around anxiously, surprised at the call, but Ghirahim wouldn't deal with him now. As much as he wanted to. Demise's life would inevitably end here, but Ganondorf still reigned in the future.

And [Name] was safe... somewhere.

"So troublesome," he murmured, resting the girl's body on the grass. "As if saving one of you wasn't difficult enou—"

He cut himself off upon noticing a foggy mist, beginning to envelop itself around the corpse. He swatted at it, before realizing her body had vanished. In [Name]'s absence sat an idle cluster of bananas. His eyes narrowed.

 _Fucking Sheikah_. 

He could practically see [Name], offering one of her stupid crooked grins. She was a master of deception and she knew it.

...Though, she didn't look as cocky earlier. When she "died."  _She'll forgive you, so go see her before... what?_ Rolling his eyes, Ghirahim left the bananas and returned to the Gate.


	31. Meeting the King

"So... You're the one who calls herself master of that demon." Ganondorf's thick and husky voice spoke out, echoing against the marble halls.

[Name] sat in front of him, wrists bound by some fiery rope. It burned whenever she moved so she was careful to keep entirely still. Regardless of the searing pain that shot through her wrists at every twitch, she felt strangely happy about this.

She had willingly turned herself in. And yet, they still deemed it necessary to tie her. She was prideful in that fact; she  _could_  be a threat, and as such precautions were taken.

"It's a shame," Ganondorf commented, resting a cheek against his fist. He was a menacing presence atop the throne. "A Yiga such as yourself would have made a fine piece in my game of chess."

"I wouldn't serve you either way," she barked.

"That'd never be up to you to decide." He held out his hand, his palm flat. Before she had a chance to realize what he was doing, numerous shadows shot out. They misted around her, suffocating her beneath the darkness. It felt as if she was inhaling toxic, and the fumes burned her throat.

She coughed. Instinctively she tried lifting a palm to shield her mouth, but the bindings held her back. Her eyes were tiring, her head was fuzzy, and she felt slightly faint. The world appeared to be spinning around her - and not just because of the swirling shadows obscuring her view.

It was when a voice spoke out that her eyes snapped open, trying desperately to peer through the darkness.

"Befitting timing, demon." She could see the vague outline of the King of Thieves, alongside another figure. She squinted through the mist. "Watch as this woman writhes beneath the power of a god."

Upon hearing that statement, [Name] tensed up. She was expecting some other kind of attack, stumbling backward in an attempt to get out of the dark cloud. It moved along with her, like her own personal flurry.

She did notice, however, that this poison smog seemed to have diminished the flames in the ropes around her wrists.

"Of course, Master."

The all-too familiar Demon Lord's voice answered the King, and [Name] scowled.  _Why was he back?_ She wanted to feel comforted knowing he returned, but it obviously wasn't for her. She was filled with nothing but...  _rage_.

Snapping into action, fueled by her own fury toward the demon, she ripped apart her bindings. She then dashed away in the direction she assumed to be an exit. If Ganondorf stood between her and the throne, then the escape should be somewhere behind her.

She sensed a presence stride across her path, blocking her from freedom. Peering through the darkness, she noticed this figure was much too thin to be an armored darknut, much less the 'king'. Garbed in oversized robes and possessing spindly limbs, it didn't take long to realize this was Zant.

...And he was without his helm, as well, removed in reverence for his god. Perfect.

[Name] took the chance to throw a punch, pummeling into his nose with as much strength as she could muster. The Twili immediately recoiled. His hand flew up to cradle his injury, stifling a yelp. Once his arm retracted, his chameleon-esque headgear clamped over his head again. He withdrew from the throne room, disappearing into specks of twilight.

The Sheikah huffed. She tore her gaze away for just a moment, to see what Ghirahim was doing, but he was staring right at her. Her eyes locked onto his.

"[Name]..." he started, taking a step forward. In turn, she took one backwards. She spun on her heel to run outside, only threatened when two darknuts stepped over the exit's threshold. She clenched her teeth.

Ganondorf stood from his throne, lifting a hand. The blazing ropes once again manifested, frantically whorling about. They caught both the Sheikah and Demon Lord by the wrists, flames searing their skin.

"Amusing," the King chuckled. The darknuts approached the two, forcing them to their knees. Ghirahim winced at the burning sensation slicing into him, though [Name] kept still, staring at the ground. "Have you betrayed me, demon?"

 _That sounded familiar_.

Ghirahim's head lowered in response, but his silence spoke volumes. The muscles in Ganondorf's jaw tightened as he returned to Princess Zelda's throne. In the hands of a decorative suit of armor rested Demise's sword, perfectly intact and polished now.

He removed it from the ironclad ensemble, raising it skyward. He then began to forcibly pull Ghirahim toward him, attempting to coerce him into the blade.

The demon wanted to agree to this, to allow Master Demise reborn do as he pleased, but he couldn't help but feel that this was entirely  _wrong_. He tried to resist, but the King was merciless.

Even [Name] began to cry out. This affected her, too, Ghirahim had to remember; by attempting to command the Demon Lord, Ganondorf was wrenching apart the lifelong contract that [Name] was affiliated with.

Ghirahim's rheumy eyes glazed over to [Name]'s knuckles, whitened from clenching her fists so hard. As subtly as he could, he telekinetically destroyed the bindings. Her reddened wrists were singed and marred, and emitted a repulsive odor.

Despite the pain, her arms relaxed, and at that Ghirahim felt a bit relieved. He then gave in to Ganondorf, allowing the rest of him to be inhaled into his former master's sword. His eyes shut, losing consciousness within just a few moments.

He'd leave it up to [Name] to decide whether she'd save him or not.


	32. Grand Escape

[Name] muttered incoherent words beneath her breath, her chest now rising and falling to a distorted rhythm. She scolded herself for feeling so exhausted — and tried desperately to mask her distress. She'd like to minimize the amount of weaknesses Ganondorf knew about her as much as possible.

Steadying her hitched exhales, she finally mustered the courage to stare the King dead in the eye. Her hands were clasped tightly behind her back. While the ropes had since been obliterated, she wouldn't allow Ganon to notice. She wasn't expecting any sort of frailty to shine through him — but even so, she decided she'd attack should he loosen his guard even slightly.

"You know what to do," said the King. [Name] dubiously glanced up, taking a moment to realize he was directing that statement at the two darknuts. They obliged like the loyal mutts they were, wrapping stiff, large fingers around her forearms.

Her fingers laced together, clutching tighter than before. She only hoped the two armored knights hadn't caught on to her missing restraints. They didn't seem to; they pulled her to her feet without uttering a word.

She felt sweat building up in her palms as they strode down the stairs, adorned with tattered blue carpeting. She cocked her head to the side, stealing one last glance at the supposed "god." He was seated once more at the throne, his now fully-powered weapon idle at his side.

Her eyes narrowed. She was roughly tugged as they rounded a corridor, heading who knows where. She felt strangely alone, knowing Ghirahim was now trapped within a sword. She ached for his presence — as much as she didn't want to admit.

"Fucking hypocrite," she muttered to herself, remembering her earlier fury. One of the darknuts jerked her arm back as means to silence her. Her nose twitched, not taking any of this.

"Why am I even alive still?"

"Brainwashing you was the course of action the Master elected," one explained. Their voice was muffled behind their iron helm, but still mostly comprehensible. The other placed a hand on their comrade's shoulder, warning them not to reveal too much. [Name] jolted her head back.

"Why — wait,  _what?_  Why??"

It was then that she began struggling against their hold, becoming suddenly very aware of what was happening. A flurry of panic swept through her. She wondered if she'd have reacted the same way if she was told they were leading her to be executed.

The knights were deft in tightening their grip on her. Courtesy of their rather large size in comparison to the average person, it didn't take much to hold her back. She cursed again, stumbling to keep walking as her fear intensified.

Continuing forward, [Name] heard nothing but the echo of metal and leather against hollow marble flooring. She was growing anxious by the second. She'd always wanted to visit Hyrule Castle at least once in her life, but never imagined being a prisoner here.  _And where was Princess Zelda, or the true king?_

She stared at her feet, pitifully trudging across the ground. As time passed the knights' grasp on her loosened considerably, thinking she wouldn't try anything. Which she wouldn't, truthfully. Too exhausted to do a thing. Unless there was an obvious opening, but that wasn't likely now.

When she looked up again, it was just in time to see an archway leading into the kitchen.

 _The kitchen, which housed bananas_.  
  


 ** _B_** _A_ ** _n_** _a_ ** _N_** _a_ ** _S_**  .

Without missing a beat, she skidded to a halt. She was offered two suspicious, slightly irritated glances, but she wasn't focused on them. Why would she when there were bananas so close by?

Kicking off the ground, she back-flipped and landed the soles of both boots against her captors' backs, shoving them forward. They recovered swiftly, whirling around to charge after her. But she had darted into the kitchen, gathering as many fruit clusters as she could hold.

Upon seeing them barge into the cuisine, she was brought back to reality and dashed toward the nearest passageway. She would never regret choosing bananas over being brainwashed, but sort of wished she hadn't run away. She was still weary; casually trekking around the castle seemed much more appealing.

But she couldn't go back now — partly in fear of whatever "punishment" might be in store for bolting. She tightened her grip on her beloved fruit with an anxious chuckle.

"Hahaha, I hate myself," she breathed out, sprinting across the hall.


	33. Her Highness, Princess Zelda

Weaving her way through corridors and hidden passages wasn't nearly as difficult as [Name] thought it'd be. Sure, there was the occasional lizalfos or other friendly darknut but she was able to avoid them.

For the most part.

A fifth darknut had joined her little mob of paparazzi, and adrenaline was pumping through her without cease. She stumbled into the royal library, spotting two more of the giant soldiers. They perked up upon hearing the rather indiscreet shrills of their comrades' clanking armor.

[Name] hissed. The only exits were guarded now — if she wanted to escape, she had to slide past the knights. She wrinkled her nose. Slithering between two darknuts and hauling open a possibly-locked door wasn't the most reliable of plans.

 _Screw it_ , she thought, sprinting ahead. Making it past two heavily-armored darknuts was one feat she succeeded in. She rushed to fumble with the doorknob.

Relief flooded over her when it turned with ease, allowing her access inside. Silently cheering for herself she rushed into the darkness. She couldn't see a thing, but hoped that would only put the darknuts at a disadvantage.

To her dismay, however — her body collided with something hard, blocking her path.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark.

It was  _not_  an exit...

Rather, a closet. As if to taunt her further, a broomstick fell, smacking her on the head.

She sucked in deeply, well aware of what she had — quite literally — walked into.

A hand shot out, pulling her back into the light. A low growl emitted from her throat.

"Why the hell would you even guard a  ** _closet?!_** "

No one spoke to her now, leaving her even more infuriated. She began rambling to herself, about how incompetent these "chevaliers" were. She silenced herself only when she acknowledged the fact that she sounded almost exactly like Ghirahim.

"I'm not a demon!" she declared suddenly, as if they had accused her of such. One knight sent a miffed glance at their companion, practically begging, ' _When will she shut up?_ '

Seems that fortunate soldier's prayers were answered, as [Name] kept quiet after that. They continued venturing into the castle, before the dungeon came into view. The Sheikah stiffened, but she was hauled along.

She attempted to distract herself, by striking up small talk with her incarcerators.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but, like, why are you called darknuts?"

 

**_. . ._ **

 

**_. . ._ **

 

**_. . ._ **

 

"Actually never mind," she quickly dismissed, noticing one of the knights subtly - but still visibly - tense up. She could care less about their thoughts regarding the subject; it was due to her own discomfort after realizing what she just asked. Subconsciously, her cheeks flared red.

She was then tossed in one cell, reeking of decay and an underlying stench of bodily fluids. Her jaw clamped shut immediately, hand flying up to shield her nose.

"Do all the cells smell like this?" She gasped out, trying not to inhale the sickly odors. None of the five sentries offered a sign of sympathy. No words were spoken out; they simply locked the door and left.

She coughed, perturbed by the atmosphere here. The air was thick and hard to breath in -- somehow, this was worse than breathing in the toxic cloud earlier. This was the smell of death. She felt the hairs riding the nape of her neck rise, goosebumps adorning her arms and legs.

Moments of eerie silence passed by. Dimly lit by a single tin lantern, [Name] peered through the prison bars. She heard footsteps cut through the calm, and a figure approached her cell. She backed away, cautious not to touch any of the walls — fearing they might be caked in whatever substance emanated the miasma.

"Who..?" she questioned, as the figure knelt down. They donned a hooded black cloak, a deep violet scarf masking their lips. [Name] furrowed her brows, watching as they fumbled with the lock. It didn't take an idiot to know they were attempting to pick it.

"I've had enough of this," the foreigner murmured, voice deep but unmistakably female. [Name] was appalled.

"Y-Your Highness?!" she sputtered out. The cloaked woman smiled gently.

"Please, hush for now..."


	34. The Rescue

"Y-Your Highness?!" [Name] sputtered out. The cloaked woman smiled gently.

"Please, hush for now..."

Zelda's eyes flicked up to meet the prisoner's, catching the younger female off guard. She was standing before royalty, in a cell redolent of rot, no less. The princess's pearly blue irises seemed to pierce through her and harbored an agelong wisdom, a stark contrast to [Name]'s fiery  **orbs**.

"Your Highness, what... what happened?" The Sheikah quieted her voice into a gentle whisper, obeying her soon-to-be-queen's request. Just as the question rolled off her tongue, the cell's lock clicked and Zelda creaked it open.

"Having that sword spirit trapped within his blade solves many issues," Zelda ignored the question, moving aside so that [Name] could step out. "But not all. We must make haste, before they realize you're missing. You caused quite a commotion up above."

[Name]'s lips flattened into a straight line. "To where? We can't leave the barrier."

The princess smiled, only halfway agreeing. " _I_  cannot. However you may, if you're willing to battle through Ganon's army of vermin."

[Name] wanted desperately to question why -- if she could, surely the princess could as well. If anything, Zelda should be the one to leave, not her. To reassure her people that nothing bad had happened to her.

But this was not the time to ask such trivial things. [Name] kept her mouth shut, watching as the brunette strode over to the dungeon's exit.

"I will lead you out."

"Y-Your Majesty," [Name] called out, and for a moment a sliver of panic crawled up her back. The resounding echo of her voice was rather loud, and she feared it might have alerted a guarding darknut.

"The monsters have since retreated. You're fine," Zelda eased, noticing the Sheikah's rigid posture. She turned around fully, back turned to the open dungeon door. "What is it?"

"I... would like to get the sword first," [Name] glanced downward, somewhat ashamed for refusing her future queen. She looked up for just a moment, feeling the need to clarify: "Ganon's sword."

Zelda gazed deep into her subject's eyes. She was trying to ascertain what use the youth might have with Ghirahim. Retribution? Affection? Perhaps... even more than that?

"I must deny you permission from recklessly running out to face Ganon... I fear not even my greatest soldiers were able to conquer him."

"I won't fight him," [Name] insisted. "I just need to see Ghirahim."

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed. "Do as I say, please. I will not risk another Hyrulean's life to pay for my own foolish choices."

[Name]'s eyes shimmered just then, causing the matured woman's lashes to sweep upward. Surprise coursed through her seeing tears prickle at the edges of those red irises. But these tears and twinkles were blinked away within seconds. Zelda's face darkened. She hadn't expected such a strong reaction to being told no. Especially since her reasoning was to prevent [Name]'s death.

But she was insistent; [Name] would  _not_  be visiting with Ganon, not if Zelda could help it. Which is why it came as a surprise when the red-eyed female murmured:

"...Lead the way, then."

Her princess nodded, choking back a slight uncertainty. But she pushed aside any hesitation and nodded.

"This way," Zelda motioned, exiting the dungeon.


	35. Disobeying Orders

"This is ironic, isn't it?" [Name] commented, admiring the ornate portraits of Hyrule's previous monarchs scattered across the crumbling walls. Zelda hummed, following the red-eyed girl's line of vision.

"How so?"

"Shouldn't the Sheikah be the one saving the princess?"

"Oh..." Zelda's face darkened, guilt nibbling at her conscience. "No, I owe you this and more. It's my ancestors' fault your kind has gone nearly extinct."

[Name]'s breath hitched.

"No, it's not..." she soothed, but not even she herself knew what had happened to the other members of her tribe. Even Auru - the wise mentor who had the privilege of mentoring the princess herself - had little information regarding the subject.

Zelda sighed. "I can't leave the premises. Just continue on from here; you'll make it outside. Remain cautious, though. I'm certain you'll encounter at least a few monsters."

[Name] stopped walking, staring ahead at the castle's exit. She furrowed her brows. "And the barrier..?"

"Doesn't reach that far." The brunette nodded reassuringly. "Oh, and, take this."

From inside her cloak, she pulled out a narrow longsword. [Name] recognized it as her own, which was lost when Ghirahim plucked it out of her grasp hours ago. Back when she thought they were going to the past together. . .

She accepted the weapon, deciding against explaining that it was rightfully hers anyway. She then began walking toward the castle's exit.

"It's regrettable I can't go with you," Zelda called. "Please, tell whoever you can that I'm alright. Best of luck!"

"Same for you, Zelda!"

Normally the princess would have corrected anyone who'd refer to her without proper honorifics. But for now, she let it slide. After all — for the time being, her title as monarch no longer existed.  
  
  


**_*le timeskip*_ **   
  
  


_Din dammit, my leg's stuck -- HOLY GODDESSES WHAT IS THAT??_   _No... You know what? This is cool. Everything's cool._..

[Name] strode through the castle (after removing her leg from a crevice she had stepped into), eyes alert and focused on any little thing that moved. Of course she'd come back; she wasn't about to just leave Ghirahim here. As insolent and violent as he was. He said he never loved her yet he came back and freed her of her bindings. For that, she wanted an explanation.

_Wait, what if he didn't, and you're just making up excuses to see him again?_

_Shut up, me_.

_Okay ;-;_

This castle made her head all fuzzy.

"Wouldn't it be awkward to run into Zelda again, aha..." She chuckled to herself, snapping her head to the side when she caught sight of a tapestry, gently moving in the breeze. She sighed. "Very awkward..."

Her sword was tucked safely in her sheath, resting against her hip. So far, she hadn't run into any enemies.  _So far_.

But she made sure not to jinx that. She wasn't in the mood to deal with ---

"Oh?" A voice called out.  _Hnngh_.

"...No," [Name] answered, squeezing her eyes shut. Her head tipped downward, before she spun around to face whoever had spoken to her. Her brows furrowed upon meeting the large chameleon helm belonging to Zant, unsheathing her sword.

"There seems to be a loose mouse scurrying around," he continued, stepping toward her. She tensed, fingers wrapping tighter around her weapon. He... giggled? Did she hear him right? It was a cutesy-type chuckle, like a young child's.

But the eerie giggle faded into the air, leaving her to ponder if she actually heard that or if she was just hearing things.

"Put that thing away," he muttered. "It reeks of  _him_."

"Of Ghira?" [Name]'s eyes flicked upward, genuine interest coursing through her. It somehow irritated Zant that she - subconsciously, mind you - gave a nickname to the Demon Lord. Masked behind his headgear, his eyes narrowed.

"Who else?" he snarled.

[Name]'s lips flattened, attention faltering for just a moment. Her appearance remained determined but her eyes drifted away, studying the embellishments of his armor. His hand reached up, fingers brushing against her cheek.

"But this leaves us to ourselves..."

"BWA!" Too startled to piece together coherent sentences, [Name] babbled whatever infantile gibberish rolled off her tongue first. She backed away from the Twili King — far, far away. "You're a pedo like him!!" she accused.

"NO!" He shouted. That alarmed her, too; this time because of the shrill volume of his tone. "No," he whispered now, softly now. Her nose twitched.  _Of course_  she had decided to back into a corner, and Zant was now closing the distance between them.

She darted to the side, attempting to rush past him. But he caught her by the dominant arm, pulling her toward him. "I let you escape twice," he stated. His fingers were like ice against her warm, slightly charred wrist. It was relieving in some uncanny way but still sent shivers down her spine. "There won't be a third time."

"Sure there will," [Name] offered a snide smile, passing her sword to the other hand and jabbing it into his side. It wasn't hard enough to pierce his skin but still threw him off balance. He released her in order to catch his footing, and in that second she bolted away.

 _I hate this castle_ , she grumbled to herself, jumping over piles of debris. When she made it up spiraling staircases and twisting corridors, she realized she was close to the throne room.

A sudden surge of confidence fueled her actions. She swung open the heavy double doors, staring up at the center of the vast room.

As cocky as ever, the Gerudo King smirked from his place atop the throne.

"You're rather troublesome. Much like this fool," he motioned to Demise's sword. Her heart ached at thought. Ghirahim was fighting hard for an escape.

"Are you that desperate for my attention?" he sneered.

"Why are all of you so fucking lewd?!" she blurted out, body twinging with fury. She immediately regretted her words; she had to remember the King was able to dominate a Demon Lord with thousands of years of experience. What could he do to a simple human?

 _Respect yourself, ugly_ , [Name] thought, reminding herself that she  _was_  a trained warrior. Her fears couldn't erase that fact.

"Lewd?" A deep chuckle left his throat. It was a discordant, husky noise. Her jaw clenched. "You've no right to speak to your king that way."

He stood up, striding down the staircase. From behind her, [Name] heard two darknuts shuffle around, guarding the exit. She didn't move from her stance. Her eyes glared into Ganondorf's, though internally her emotions were a wreck.

 _What am I doing?? Run, idiot! I obviously don't stand a chance against him — whoa, he smells like musk — and . . . and I can't get over that smell, though, damn_.  _Ugh..._

He halted feet away from her, reaching a hand out. She straightened her blade, expecting the poisonous shadow again. But that never came. Instead, it was a bright light.  _Phantom ball?_ she wondered.

Her feet were firmly planted to the ground; it felt as though she couldn't move them. She tried to run but they wouldn't budge, and a new flurry of panic erupted within her. Her eyes flicked down to her boots, one mistake that would have gotten her killed if—

"Ah—!"

Ganondorf had hurled the ball of light, aiming for the young Sheikah. But that scream was not her own, nor his. Her gaze snapped up again, to find a cloaked figure collapse.

 _Zelda_.

"I told you to go..." the princess murmured, voice laced with venom. Whether that was directed at her or at Ganon, [Name] didn't know. Whatever spell was keeping her immobile was lifted, but she restrained herself from rushing to Zelda's side. "Don't make this sacrifice meaningless..."

"I'm...sorry," [Name] choked out, before she sprinted up to the throne. She wished to make her farewell more meaningful but her mind was clouded with one thing now:  _Ghirahim_. She couldn't even fully comprehend the fact that herroyal princess was just murdered before her eyes. Or the fact that she  _could_  have healed her. But time was limited with the Gerudo King involved.

She grabbed Demise's blade, and was shocked at how the power within seemed to wrap around her body. It certainly helped boost her morale.

At the moment Ganondorf was busy cackling, still in front of Zelda's body. Which gave [Name] the chance to dash ahead, approaching the two darknuts. It only took one clean horizontal slash to knock both to the ground.

As she dashed away, her eyes were wide open. With Ghirahim inside, the blade's capacity was incredible.

He...  _was_  still inside, right?

 _Stupid anxious self_ , she dismissed. As she traveled down cracked stairs and avoided ruins of shattered statues, the exit Zelda was speaking of earlier came into view.

"We're safe," she breathed out, making it outside.

For now.


	36. Memory Loss

"We're safe," [Name] breathed out, making it outside.

For now.

She wasn't given a moment to catch her breath, though, for it seemed that the whole castle had suddenly turned against her. Darknuts and bulblins streamed out of the palace, all equipped with claymores and clubs.

"Oh, Nayru..." she muttered, picking up speed again. She took out one cluster of the hunchback creatures, creating an opening for herself to advance forward. She then rushed away -- off the castle's premises, down to Central Castle Town. Evading those monsters was a lot easier than expected.

The barrier seemed to have them trapped inside, but she was able to walk through normally.

The village was pretty much barren. None of her neighbors, or Hylian soldiers could be seen. Actually, there weren't any Hylian soldiers in the castle, either. There were the darknuts, of course, but she wondered what happened to Zelda's. . .

_Zelda..?_

She lowered Demise's sword, head turning back to face the castle. Just the sight of it triggered a sense of alarm. She could practically smell the putrid odors of the dungeon, and the shrieking battle-cries of bulblins driven by nothing but bloodlust.

...And Zelda's body, lying cold in front of a malicious Ganondorf.

Dragging the sword against wheat-colored gravel, [Name] made her way down the South Road, approaching the small nook hiding Telma's Bar. The lights were on -- lively voices laughing from inside.

[Name] hated to be the killjoy, but right now she wanted nothing but the silence of her bedroom. She swung open the doors. As expected, the laughter died down within seconds of spotting her.

"Welcome back, [Na-- oh..." Shad was the first to speak, cutting himself flat as he took in the girl's ragged form. Torn clothes and ratted hair made for quite an unexpected appearance - and, inevitably, raised a lot of questions.

First came the obvious: "What happened?!"

"I just want to sleep..." Staggering into the bar, smelling of warm bread and salted meats, she pushed past Telma and trudged upstairs. Demise's sword scraped against the wood, leaving behind indented streaks.

"Hey, [Name]..!" She heard Auru call, though Telma quickly shushed him.

"Let her be!" she hissed.  
  
  
  
  
  


[Name] collapsed onto her bed, carelessly dropping her sword on the ground. She removed her sheath from her hip, tossing her other sword next to it. And she shoved her face into her pillow, releasing the ugliest sobs her body could muster.

Her shoulders rose and fell in hitched intervals, voice quivering as she sighed out gentle gasps. The mattress felt heavenly from beneath her, but not even that comfort could distract her from the impending guilt.

She... could have saved the princess. It's her own fault, that Hyrule's future queen was taken from this world, at such a young age... That the monarchy was left to be toyed with by  _Ganon_ of all people. He had won, and she had let him. Years of terror will pass by now, and [Name] would have to live knowing she was the one who prevented this country from happiness.

The wise Zelda probably had a plan to reclaim the throne, but she ruined it by disobeying commands...  
  
  
  
  
  


"If you're going to be so emotional, you really must muffle it better. No one wants to hear your ugly wails."

[Name]'s head lifted, snapping her attention to the back of the room. Ghirahim was leaning against the wall, sword spirit form intact. Because of his taller, bulkier appearance, and slicked-up hairstyle, it took her a moment to recognize him. Her eyes flicked over to the white diamond perched on his embers-hued chest. When she looked up again, she met his gaze.

They stared at each other for a few silent moments, him taking in her reddened face and puffed eyes. That is, until she suddenly jumped up from the bed. He hissed sharply when she suddenly lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. Her arms wrapped around his back in a tight bear hug.

He scowled.

"I sincerely apologize for whatever breakup your pitiful self has had to endure -- though, if I may be frank, it's truly unsurprising, considering that hideous getup... But please refrain from touching me. You're... filthy."

Already sensitive from the day's stressful events, [Name] was even more infuriated by the little details. " _As if_ I'm indecent enough to date someone whose opinion of me is based on my choice of fashion!"

Ghirahim teleported out of her grasp, his lips curling into an arrogant smile. "Of course not~ I was referring to your face."

At that, she  _lost_  it. With every inch of her dripping with rage, she tried to throw punches at the Demon Lord. Her emotions were shattered, though, and she was interrupted by her own continuous sobbing. She moved backwards, allowing a comfortable distance to flood between them. She chose to silently let her tears dribble down her cheeks.

Ghirahim cackled. Her pathetic attempts at attacking him were so much more than amusing. Though this playful side was soon drowned beneath a more serious expression as he pulled out his sword. His eyes narrowed, aiming the tip of his narrow blade at her.

"Formalities aside," he spoke, jabbing the weapon closer to her neck. "Who are you, and why is my master's sword in your possession?"

"...What?" [Name] sputtered out. She wiped her reddened nose on her arm, shaking with each wail. "Now's not the time for joking, Ghirahim. Please."

He scoffed, too conceited to even question why she knew his name. "You think I'd ever ridicule my master? I'd advise against evading the question."

[Name] was left speechless. A new gush of tears streamed down her face. She wouldn't believe this was real, not for a moment. He couldn't have forgotten her, no... Her mind wandered back to the "brainwashing" that one darknut was talking about.

"...[Name]," she quietly introduced. Using such a meek tone was unbecoming of her, and felt unnatural. He cocked his head to the side.

"[Name]?"

A flame of hope burned from within her. Her rheumy eyes sparkled, nodding.

"Yes, it's--"

"The Sheikah [Name], daughter of Telma?"

"...Yes," she confirmed, hesitantly, only slightly weirded out. She chuckled through her tears, stumbling closer to the tall demon. "So this was just a joke, then."

"My master requested I bring the Sheikah [Name] to him."

"...Huh?"

He stepped forward, a diamond-patterned restraint manifesting from his hand. It wrapped around her wrists and ankles, biting into her skin. She grunted at the stinging sensation.

"Stop this," she growled, glaring daggers into his pure white eyes. It was then she noticed that, despite the ivory glow that hid his usual grey irises, they seemed to be clouded by an unreadable darkness.

He leaned down to toss her over his shoulder, but she backed away. However her restraints functioned as expected and tripped her backwards. No one was there to catch her this time, and she landed a hard smack on the wooden floor.

Ghirahim lifted her by the arm, and in a final attempt to wriggle away she kneed him in the jaw. The vibrations from the impact reverberated throughout his head, causing him to drop her in order to free his hands. They flew up to clutch his head, and he keeled over.

As [Name] hit the ground, the diamond ropes vanished. She knew for a fact that her attacks couldn't cause  _that_  much distress.

"..Ah..!." Ghirahim scowled. He trembled as he gasped out, an excruciating pain rippling through him. The Sheikah furrowed her brows, a sudden revelation hitting her.  _The pain was due to his being brainwashed_. She reached out, healing magic misting from her palms, and rested them on his head.

He stiffened. His eyelids fell shut, but she was ruthless with the amounts of power she shocked into his mind. If only to make him remember again, she'd use as much magic as she was capable of generating. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, breathing hard.

"Ngh..." he moaned softly. His hands raised to lay atop hers, prompting her to retract her arms.

"..Ghira..?" Her voice cracked.

He slid to the ground, fist still clutching his soft locks of hair. He snapped his vision upward to see an expectant [Name], and he flashed her a knowing, somewhat haughty grin.

"I must admit, I was  _much_  happier when you weren't in any of my memories," he huffed out. He could practically see the relief crash over her like a tidal wave, and at that his gaze softened. "Though that doesn't mean I regret le--"

What might have been an endearing confession was cut short, as the Sheikah threw herself onto him. For now, he didn't mind the smell of dirt and grime. He was focused only on the warmth both emitting from her form and radiating throughout his chest.

 _She came back for him_. No matter how stubborn she could be when it came to expressing her feelings, not just anyone would do all this for him.

"... _Thank you_ ," he mumbled. She only sighed in response.


	37. A Bit of Reconnecting

" _Wait_  --- are you naked?!" [Name] screeched, pulling away from the Demon Lord's hold. Up close, his skin was rough and dappled with a faded diamond pattern.  _And that was all_. No clothes, no sort of covering at all, and - while she was on the topic - no... ding-a-ling??

"No!" he shot, a bit flustered. If not for his ghastly, empty eyes, she would've seen him avert his gaze in embarrassment. He snapped his fingers, reverting to his grey-skinned form. He shrunk and thinned quite a bit, leveling out to his usual height of 6'5.

"There," he sighed. Flattening out his crimson red cloak, he adjusted himself so that he sat upright against the wall rather than slumped downward.

"So you were," [Name] concluded, smiling. Beaming through swollen bloodshot eyes and a snot-stuffed nose wasn't the most appealing sight, but Ghirahim's heart fluttered at seeing how joyous she seemed.

"I was not," he dismissed coolly.

"Alright, well, whatever," she stood up, leaving an empty feeling in the demon's chest. Not willing to get rid of her, he took both her wrists. She winced as the pain from her burn scars jolted through her. Ignoring her, he yanked her downward, before raising his hands to cup her face. He brought her closer to him, though he was unable to see her clearly in the room's darkness.

"...Don't go," he murmured. He leaned in, lips gently pressing against hers. She savored it for a bit, before pulling away. Part of her wanted to neglect her exhaustion and moan into his kiss; spending time with him, after all, was so much more enjoyable. But really all she wanted now was her soft feather mattress.

"Bed," she bluntly stated, and pulled away from him. She strode away to climb atop her favorite piece of furniture, relaxing under the warmth of her quilt. "I don't mind if you wanna join me," she called. She could barely hear her own voice over her fatigue, but Ghirahim caught every word.

"I don't sleep," he said.

"Okay... then leave."

"...Why?"

"'Cause I wanna sleep and it's creepy if you just watch me."

A few moments later, [Name] felt the weight shift on the edge of her bed. Her lips curled into a small smile. "Lay down," she mumbled. He did so, albeit a bit awkwardly. He'd never been in a bed before, nor lied down like this. ...Not to say he didn't like it. It was nice.

[Name] turned over so that she was facing him, her face just inches away from him. Despite having his vision clouded by the night's shadows, he could make out a sneer.

"You just couldn't stand to leave me, huh?" she grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep."

"Gladly."

She turned around again, leaving Ghirahim to stare at her ratted {h|c} hair. Moments of silence passed, and the Demon Lord regretting sending her to doze off. He wanted to speak to her more.

"...[Name]?"

Her only response was an exasperated sigh. "What?" She sounded irritated this time.

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"I do apologize for handing you over. At that moment, I was blinded by my own selfish desires."

"'Was'? That's all the time."

"...But, you truly must admit, I am  _nothing_  less than  **astonishing** ,  **exquisite** , and undeniably  ** _gorgeous!_** "

"M'kay..." [Name] decided that she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. She pulled her quilt tighter around her, relishing its warmth.

"Not even you can compare to my beauty!" Ghirahim exclaimed, continuing on with his proclamations.

"PEGH!" the young Sheikah screeched, suddenly jerked awake by that insult. She donkey kicked him in the small of his back, hurling him to the ground. He tumbled across the wooden floor until he smacked the wall, ending with a loud  _BAM_.

And at that, [Name] started cracking up, amused by her own overdramatic reaction. She rolled off the bed as well, wrapping herself in a blanket burrito as she tumbled next to the injured demon. He... wasn't pleased.

"That was absolutely uncalled for! I elected to comport myself for you and flatter your appeal, and _this_  is what I get in return?"

"You call that a compliment?!" she hissed, slithering out of her quilt. Before he could counter that, they both were silenced by a knock on [Name]'s bedroom door.

It creaked open, and Telma's face appeared in the doorway.

"...[Name]?" she whispered. The girl in question felt her face pale, afraid of her surrogate mother discovering the sword spirit.

"Yeah?" she called out, placing a hand on Ghirahim's shoulder. As if to warn him not to speak.

"I heard some noise. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright..." She obviously wasn't convinced. "Well, everyone went home, so I'm available if you want to ta-- You know what, let me grab a candle first..."

Panic swept through the Sheikah's form as Telma disappeared. She couldn't have the Hylian woman see Ghirahim laying here all casually, absolutely not.

"Turn into your sword," [Name] hastily ordered, cautious to keep her voice low as to not let Telma hear through the bar's thin walls. She expected her servant to do as his master told him to, at least now that they were on good terms.

However the Demon Lord smirked instead.

"I'm alright, thank you."

"Do you not understand what she'll do if she sees you??"

"Not at all," a lazy grin danced along his lips. "However, it's awfully tempting to find out what that might be. I'd enjoy a duel right now, truthfully."

"That's my  _mother._ "

He scoffed.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. Within an instant, his body vanished. Sighing to herself, [Name] jumped back onto her bed. Just in time for Telma to open the door once more, holding a brass chamberstick, hot wax melting down the lit candle.

Light flooded [Name]'s room as the woman stepped in, placing the source of light on the table.

"Would you like to talk?" the older woman questioned.

"Not really."

"I expect you to spill everything tomorrow, though," Telma stated, before her gaze softened. "Get some rest, honey."

Her surrogate mother blew out the candle's flame, and, once again, the room was flooded with darkness. Ghirahim returned again. He lied at [Name]'s side, an arm resting across her waist.

"That was pointless," he muttered.

"Please shut up..." [Name] pulled the quilt over her head, blocking Ghirahim out. That didn't stop him from pulling her body closer to his, though, keeping his arms wrapped around her stomach. He wouldn't mind the silence now, as long as she was in his arms.


	38. A Surprise

The subtlest touch brushed against [Name]'s shoulder, causing her to stir as her eyelids fluttered open. A hand was pressed against her arm, trying to shake her awake.

"What?" she murmured. She batted a hand at whoever was bothering her, though she miscalculated how much strength she possessed. She slapped Ghirahim in the face, and could practically feel the stings she left behind.

He only grunted in response. "Why are you so violent..?"

"Ugh..." [Name] retracted her arm, resting her palm on her forehead. "The sun isn't even up yet..."

"It's only been a few hours. I got bored so I woke you."

Groaning, the Sheikah woman rolled away from him. "Can you even _try_ to sleep?"

"I rest while dormant within Master's sword."

"Then do that."

"I'd rather not leave your side."

[Name] would have blushed, if she wasn't already irritated by the Demon Lord. "I'm not sleeping with a sword," she refused before he could even suggest such an idea. He chuckled lightly.

"Not that. I woke you so I could show you something." Sitting up from the mattress, Ghirahim swung his legs down to meet the ground. "Let's go."

However the red-eyed female only sunk further into her bed, gripping her blankets tighter. "I just wanna close my eyes and hope I disappear..."

The demon stilled, staring down at the woman half-asleep next to him. He crawled on top of her, fingers curling around her wrists as he leaned close to her face. Her lashes swept upward at the sudden contact.

"What could still be troubling you?" he asked, his tone a bit concerned for once. It was so endearing to hear him speak like this, and her heart fluttered. Until: "I'm fine, aren't I?'

She scowled. "You really think this is all about you?!" she snapped, tearing her limbs away from him. "While you were sitting around letting Ganon take control of your mind, I was worrying over  _myself_ , and how I let... Princess Zelda....." Her breath hitched, voice fading out. The memory of seeing the princess's corpse haunted her.

Climbing out of bed, she trudged across the room. Her hand enclosed on the doorknob. "Leave me alone for a bit..." she muttered as the wooden door swung open. Stepping outside, she let Ghirahim sit in the darkness of her empty room.

"The princess isn't dead," he called out, prompting her to halt. When her head peeked into view, the demon calmed a bit, readying to inform her of everything he knew.

"How would you know that?" she responded.

"You've never heard of a sword spirit's ability to dowse? My senses are  _so_  much sharper than any other demon's," he boasted, teleporting in front of his Sheikah master. He held the door wide open now, so she couldn't hide behind it.

His lips twitched up into a smile seeing her confusion. She was baffled, unfamiliar with the act of dowsing. But she didn't have a chance to ask anything for the Demon Lord spoke first.

"Though," he breathed in, determining Zelda's exact location. "She's still in the throne room."

[Name] tensed up. As long as Ganondorf still reigned, she never wanted to step foot in the castle—much less the throne room—ever again. She inhaled sharply.

"Is she okay?"

"...She's alive," Ghirahim offered. "We can deal with her later. For now, come with me. I'd like to show you something."

To his chagrin, though, [Name]'s mind was completely focused on Zelda at the moment. "Well, shouldn't we tell someone about this--"

"I will not allow you, or anyone else, to defile Master Ganondorf." His voice came out surprisingly stern. [Name] was taken aback.  _Whose side was Ghirahim on..?_

"You're..." she mumbled, brows knitting together. She stumbled backward, a bit startled. If she remembered correctly, just last night he was thanking her for freeing him from Ganondorf's control, yet now...

"While my loyalty belongs solely to Master Demise reborn, I won't neglect my feelings for you, for they are absolute," he declared. [Name] resisted the urge to sneer. He was implying he'd go against the Gerudo King if only for her sake. Yet somehow she felt betrayed; he seemed completely fine with leaving her behind to adhere to the King's wishes the last time they were in the castle.

Her emotions were a wreck now. She couldn't pinpoint now what exactly had happened, or how she felt about it all.

"Were you fighting?" she questioned. "From inside your sword?"

"I had hoped you'd come for me," his eyes fluttered shut. [Name] pressed her lips together. "So I wasn't concerned about escaping.."

"But if I hadn't made it out--"

"Zant would've ensured it."

[Name] almost choked on her spit. "Z-Zant?" She could practically feel the color draining from her face at the memory of the Twili King, and the cool of his touch. She suppressed a shiver.

"It doesn't take a fool to know his eyes turn soft when he gazes at you."

A flustered expression crossed the Sheikah's face.

"Though he's not nearly as dedicated to you as I am. He'd gladly dispose of you in a heartbeat, if ordered to," Ghirahim continued, and [Name]'s eyes widened a fraction. More at his seemingly trivial confession than at the idea of being murdered.

"Zant was unaware that I resided within this sword, so if you hadn't managed on your own he would've unintentionally aided us both. Fortunately, you didn't require his assistance," he explained. [Name] highly doubted Zant would just be waiting around for her to "need help" or whatever, but Ghirahim seemed to be confident in this notion.

"Hokay, I'm done with this conversation," she dismissed, lips curling down into an awkward grin. Ghirahim shrugged.

"We got far off topic, didn't we? I still have that surprise~" He drawled, slipping his hand inside [Name]'s. She immediately wriggled out of his grasp.

"Zelda," she stated. It took all of Ghirahim's willpower to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Would she  _ever_  get over that?

"The princess is fine!" he shot. "Master Ganondorf won't harm her, for now."

Fed up with [Name]'s stubborn attitude, Ghirahim forcibly took her hands and teleported the two of them away.

 

When [Name]'s eyes opened again, she was standing in the Gerudo Desert. She squinted, trying to peer through the fierce wind whirling grains of sand and gravel through the air. She glared up at the Demon Lord beside her.

"Why are we here?"

"You wanted to meet your parents," he answered nonchalantly.

"Not now, though..! There's too much goi--"

"You seem to have forgotten that this is the  _Gate of Time_ we're dealing with. If the princess were to die, we could always go back to save her," he pointed out. "I want you to stop worrying over that, and focus on your other goals."

And  _that_  silenced the Sheikah woman. Now that she thought about it, there was so much she could change with time travel... Yet the idea still bewildered her.

"...That's true.." she muttered. Content with her response, Ghirahim led her to where the Gate was hidden behind a dune of sand.

"You won't be tossed aside this time," he swore to her, but her eyes were locked on the spinning clockwork of the Gate's entrance. She felt nothing but sheer awe at the violet glows it emitted, somehow afraid of what lied beyond. She had no idea what would happen to her if she stirred a paradox.

Would her parents recognize her? Probably not, but...

Her eyes squeezed shut when Ghirahim stepped into the portal. She followed close behind, hand clutching his. She mustered a deep exhale as she walked through the past, almost two decades before the present.


	39. Mother May I?

The sandy air of a warm autumn evening flowed through [Name]'s nostrils when she stepped outside of the Gate of Time. Nothing much had changed; if she didn't know better, she would've never been able to guess she had gone to the past.

The Gerudo Desert was the same as always: hot, uncomfortably arid, and, obviously, full of sand.

"Did it work?" [Name] asked dumbly, before glancing back at the Gate. There was nothing there, besides the dunes piling and blowing away at the mercy of the harsh wind. "Where'd it ago?" It irritated her how aware she wasーironicallyーof her ignorance.

"Yes, it did," Ghirahim answered as he stepped through the soft sand. "And you honestly think such a revolutionary piece of technology would just be sitting around for anyone to use? Obviously it was hidden away."

The Sheikah opened her mouth to question how he was able to find it, but quickly shut it. She already knew the answer. "Dowsing" as Ghirahim called it.

"How far back are we?"

"Twenty years. ...Oh, it would've been wise to ask this beforehand, butーhow old are you?"

"Eighteen," [Name] answered. Although it was only for a moment, she noticed the Demon Lord's jaw slack. Her brows raised at his reaction. A playful smile crossed her face.

"Are your pedo senses tingling?"

His face flushed. "Be quiet!" he hissed, spinning on his heel. "Statistically speaking, yes, I've been alive for thousands of years. However since Master Demise's," he stammered, " _fall_ , I entered a period of stasis. Until I was awakened again in this era. So I am the same age I was all those years ago," he explained, hands on his hips.

"So how old were you before Demise died?"

Ghirahim's fingers twitched at how informally [Name] referred to his lord, but he kept his composure.

"Over a century," he responded proudly. [Name] huffed.

"So you're still a pedo," she concluded with a shrug. He tried hard to think of some witty retort, but could only avert his gaze. The Sheikah grinned; content with the fact that she had him speechless.

"Anyways," he coughed. "Do you have any clue where your parents might've been two years before you were born?"

"Not really," she admitted. "But they knew Telma, so maybe we could ask her."

And so Ghirahim took her by the hand again. She blinked, and in that instant the hot desert had melded away into the cooler Castle Town. Crisp air filled her lungs, which she undoubtedly favored over the desert's sandy atmosphere.  
  
  


She began running for the bar, rushing through the deserted streets, as they always were at nighttime. She darted down the South Road, turning into the small cranny hiding her home. The lights were on, and she could hear muffled voices from inside.

However they immediately quieted upon hearing her attempt to turn the locked handle.

"Three people are inside," Ghirahim muttered from beside her. [Name]'s eyes flashed open. What were the odds that those three people were Telma, her mother, and her father..?

The scraping of a chair and approaching footsteps could be heard from within. Both the Sheikah and the demon backed away from the door, just in time for it to creak open. Telma's face appeared in the light.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was noticeably bouncier than it was in the present, but still retained its harsh undertones. She was also much thinner.

"Yes, uh, I'd like to ask you a couple questions, if that's okay." It was only now that [Name] realized she didn't have a plan, and had no idea what she was going to say. Telma, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I-I'm," she flicked her gaze up to Ghirahim, "Maeraky." From her side, a small smirk pulled at the demon's lips. Though Telma remained stoic.

"We're closed," and with that, the Hylian woman swung the door shut. However Ghirahim caught it, striking up his most elegant smile.

"I sincerely apologize for the late intrusion, but this matter is of utmost importance. We're on borrowed time, you see. Just a minute or two will do." [Name]'s nose twitched at how gracefully her companion spoke, the words rolling off his tongue in such an eloquent fashion.

Which worked, somewhat.

"Are you injured?" Telma asked.

"No," Ghirahim immediately answered. [Name]'s eyes rolled, turning her head up to offer him an exasperated smile. He should've been wise enough to know feigning injury would've gotten them inside, at least.

"Then come back in the morning," the barmaid insisted. She jerked the door out of Ghirahim's hold, rattling the bar as its slam echoed throughout the small nook. [Name] stared into the darkness, brushing a hand against the wooden door.

"...Moron," she muttered. Ghirahim, of course, being as arrogant as he was, assumed she was referring to Telma, not him.

"Well, we  _do_  have the Gate at our disposal," Ghirahim suggested. The Sheikah sighed, lowering her arm.

"That's just being lazy. Instead we should sleep."

The Demon Lord ingrained a long, hard stare into [Name]'s fiery eyes, before blinking twice.

"You hardly make sense."

"You can't expect me to when I'm tired."  
  
  


・ ** _le timeskip_** ・  
  
  


The sun rose long after [Name] checked into the Castle Town Inn. She  _finally_ got the rest she'd been craving, however had a sudden wave of dread crash over her. Anxiety over what could happen, what might fail. Still, she clapped her hands on either cheek, refreshing herself.

"Hokay!" she cheered, leaving the Demon Lord to stare, a mix of disgust and confusion plastered on his face.

"What?" he asked, slightly perturbed by her energetic behavior.

"Nothing," she grinned. She suppressed every ounce of unease she felt, masking it with a jubilant beam.

"Let's go then," he mumbled.  
  
  


They ambled through Castle Town, the early morning breeze flowing past them. [Name] was amazed at how many familiarーyet youngerーfaces she recognized. She ignored the urge to greet each of her present day neighbors, making her way over to the bar.

Telma opened it before they even had a chance to knock.

"Come in," she muttered, seemingly bored. [Name] glanced up at Ghirahim, who stepped in front of her, entering the bar first. She followed behind him. The Hylian woman motioned for them to sit down at an empty table, while she went to lock the door.

The whole time the Sheikah couldn't stop staring at her adoptive mother, amazed at how different she looked.

"I remember you being Maeraky," the older woman pointed at [Name], "but what about you, sir?"

"Susan," Ghirahim answered, without missing a beat.

[Name] almost snorted at the sheer absurdity of the name he chose. In trying to stifle her giggles, she choked on her spit, and turned away so she could cough it out. Oblivious as to why she was acting up, her companion glared at her.  _Your acting skills are lacking_ , he wished he could scold.

"...Susan?" Telma raised a brow, unconvinced.

"Yes," Ghirahim confirmed. Now both eyebrows were raised, and she pressed her lips together, exhaling through her nose.

"Alright... My name is Telma, but surely you must've known that already. Now, what is this 'urgent matter' you needed assistance with so terribly?"

"We're searching for someoneーwell, two people actually," [Name] started. "One's name is [Mother]... The other, I'm not sure." In the letter [Name]'s mother left behind, she revealed her own name, but not the father's.  
  
  


Before Telma had a chance to respond, [Name] was suddenly pulled back from her chair. A pair of hands grabbed her arms, restricting them behind her back. She was held against someone's rubber-garbed chest. Eyes flying open, she whipped her head around, only to greet a mask bearing the chilling Eye of the Yiga.

"I figured as much," the Yiga hissed, grasp tightening around [Name]'s arms. Telma rolled her eyes.

"Stop that. You're frightening the poor girl."

"She's not as innocent as she seems. I can smell it on her," the figure growled. Their face came uncomfortably close to her neck, taking in her scent or whatever the hell they were doing. The barmaid approached the two, her hands moving to pull [Name] away from the Yiga's painfully firm clutches.

"She never said she was here to attack you," Telma continued, standing protectively in front of [Name].

"If she said that then she'd be a liar."

[Name] took a chance and tore her gaze away, eyes scanning through the bar in search of Ghirahim. He was nowhere to be seen.  _Did he really fucking leave?_  She balled a fist, silently cursing Susan.

"I'm not lying, I swear," she protested, moving next to the barmaid. "I'm here because I'd like to speak with [Mother]."

"Why?" The Yiga seethed. They pulled a scimitar into view, aiming it for the Sheikah's chest. "It's not everyday we see one of  _you_  wandering around. I doubt small talk is all you're after."

[Name] pulled out her own sword, which was much longer in comparison to the Yiga's chosen weapon. "Then this must be surprising." Her eyes narrowed, the crimson shade burning brighter than ever. She was completely prepared to fight this person, if only to learn the whereabouts of [Mother].

Telma coughed from the sidelines. "Stop this, both of you." She stood in between the two, shielding them from each other. "Maeraky should have a chance to speak."

[Name] was even more determined now. "I seek the current location of [Mother]."

The Yiga faltered, lowering their scimitar. They tucked it away within its sheath, before reaching up to remove their mask. Their fingers lingered on the wood, hesitating, before deciding against discarding it.

"Excuse us, Telma," they spoke. The Hylian in question eyed the Yiga suspiciously, but nonetheless sighed and retreated. "I'll wait upstairs," she declared.

Which left [Name], waiting in silence.

"So?" the Yiga called out, slumping down against a chair.

"...Are you [Mother]..?"

Theyー _she_ ーsnorted.

"You couldn't tell?"

[Name] gnawed on the inside of her cheek, eyes darting across the Yiga's every movement. Sitting before her was her  _mom_ , yet she still had no clue what she looked like.

"I'm...."

"Maeraky, I know."

"N-No," she unintentionally stuttered, sheathing her sword. She exhaled, grinning awkwardly. "This might be surprising, butー"

"Not much caー" the Yiga started, interrupted when:

 

 

"I'm your daughter!" [Name] blurted out. [Mother] raised a brow, lips curling into an incredulous smirk.

"Are you? And I'm actually the queen," she rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna lie, you should at least try to come up with a better story. I'm barely twenty-three; I'd have to have been eleven if you were my kid."

[Name] wasn't the greatest at math, but she knew for a fact that [Mother] was pitting her as much younger than she actually was. As means to insult her? She didn't know.

"I'm eighteen."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell over your stupidity."

Her jaw slacked. Anger bubbled up throughout her core, having enough of this.

"Just take this fucking thing and read it!" She dug the letter [Mother] left behind from her satchel, slamming it down on the table. "I have to go find that douchebag Susan," she muttered. Whirling around, she stomped to the exit, fingers twitching at her sides.

"By the way," she barked, hand resting on the doorknob, "the Gate is still functional, obviously, and I'm willing to forget this if you come for me."

And with that, the door slammed shut. [Mother] was left behind, soundlessly scouring through her own handwriting.


	40. Left Behind

Searching for Ghirahim proved to be more difficult than anticipated. [Name] wandered all throughout Castle Town, asking around for someone "tall and flaunting" but no one could point her in the right direction. She was slightly panicked after a while; she had no idea how to get back to the Gate, or how to even use it.

Giving up on looking, she made her way over to a middle-aged merchant selling a variety of fruits. All she cared for were the bananas. She purchased a cluster, snacking on one while the others rested safe in her satchel.

"Maeraky," a voice called out. Turning her head, [Name] came face to face with the masked Yiga.  _Mom_... The woman removed her mask, tucking it away in a pouch on her thigh.

The first thing [Name] noticed were the fiery red eyes that burned like her own, albeit darker and . . . colder. They were distant, hiding seas of secrets her daughter couldn't comprehend.

The woman's hair was a familiar shade of {h|c}, with a similar facial structure and build. It was almost uncanny how much they looked alike-- although [Name] had never seen another Sheikah before. She didn't know how much of their resemblance was genes and how much was racial.

"How old were you?" [Mother]'s voice came out surprisingly stern. "When I died."

"..Two," the younger girl answered. Her mother pursed her lips, averting her gaze. She exhaled through her nose. [Name] was quick to try and ease the tension.

"That's why I came here, though! There's still so much I have to ask, like... Are there more of us?"

"More Yiga?" A smirk tugged at the edges of the older woman's lips. "Of course."

"Then why have I never met any--?"

"You certainly must have. Just like many of your acquaintances probably have no clue what you are. They don't see us, and so we are everywhere."

A sudden wave of excitement dawned on [Name]. For the first time in her life, she had no reason to be ashamed of her heritage. Being a Yiga seemed almost boastworthy for a moment.

"Will you... come with us?" she asked. She didn't know why her voice still came out so meek and timid. Her mother held an oddly powerful control over her, making her feel small.

"What do you think?" [Mother] shot, offering a crabby roll of her eyes. "Obviously I will."  
  
  


"Absolutely not," a familiar voice suddenly interjected.

Ghirahim's tone was laced with a strange venom, rejecting the idea with every ounce of his being. [Name] narrowed her eyes at him. Although relieved that she wasn't alone in the past anymore, she couldn't tell why he was so opposed to their plan now.

"Ghira, that's the whole reason why I came hereー"

"You didn't catch the holes? [Mother] isn't pregnant yetー _you don't exist yet_ ーwe are two years away from your birth."

Her mouth formed a small 'o.' She was so caught up with wanting to spend time with [Mother]... recognizing the consequences had completely gone over her head.

However, [Mother] reacted rather differently.

"And? It doesn't matter; I'm coming with you."

"I'd like to keep the paradoxes at a minimum, thank you. [Name] will not die again."

"'Again?'" A skeptical eye raise was sent Ghirahim's way.

"Ignore that," he muttered. He shut his eyes, memories of the [Name] who was murdered back at the Sealed Grounds flooding back to him. He still had no idea who that was. If not [Name], then... _[Mother]?_  No... It was one of [Name]'s ploys, surely.

"And  ** _I_**  will die if I don't go with you," [Mother] countered.

"Oh, please," the Demon Lord scowled. "You have four years left. We'll come back before then."

"Just show me the Gate. I can handle myself."

By now, Ghirahim was getting agitated with her. "Do you not understand that your offspring could potentially disappear if you aren't cautious?"

"'Offspring...'" It was becoming a theme now, for [Name] just to repeat to herself whatever the demon said. It felt odd to be referred to as "offspring."

"Obviously she makes it out fine. I mean, she's here now!" [Mother] countered, urging the demon again to show her the Gate of Time. That's all she was after... [Name] knew that. It was stated in her letter.

" _You_  obviously don't know how paradoxes work."

"And you do?" A snide smirk crawled onto the woman's face, and she crossed her arms. She felt like she had him pinned down now.

"Unpredictable," Ghirahim responded. "She could simply vanish, leaving behind nothing but a memory."

"If I murdered her now we wouldn't have to worry about this," the Yiga declared. At that, [Name] snapped back to attention. Her gaze darkened, hand instinctively encasing around the hilt of her sword.  _Was that a threat..?_

If it weren't for the striking resemblance between them, she never would have guessed this woman was her mother.

Noticing the shift in [Name]'s demeanor, [Mother] began to cackle.

"Did you  _really_  think just because I birthed you I'd actually give two shits about you?"

Taken aback, [Name] staggered for a moment. Her eyes had widened a fraction, brows pulling together. She tried convincing herself that she misheard the woman, but her taunting voice echoed over and over again in her head.

"Well... yes," she managed out. [Mother] scoffed through her derisive grin.

"You're soft," she snarled. "I'm ashamed to even call you my own."

At that, [Name] fully unsheathed her sword, aiming it at her mother. The latter shrugged, not making any moves to defend herself.

"Although I suppose I won't have to." Her smirk grew sinister then, shaking her head as she spoke with a chuckle: "You're not my child."

[Name] clenched her sword tighter, jabbing it forward. The Yiga sidestepped with ease.

"How much do I have to prove to you?!" Her daughter bellowed, swinging her sword around again. Continuing to dodge, [Mother] resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're a complete and utter fool," she muttered, pulling out her letter. "You could've at least used the same name as is imprinted here."

For that letter was addressed to [Name], and [Name] was currently Maeraky.

"Your client must be desperate if they sulked low enough to send  _you._ I doubt you even know where the Gate is."

And with that, [Mother] spun on her heel, carelessly tossing the letter to the ground. Ghirahim watched with [Name] as she weaved through the Castle Town crowds, blending in perfectly.  
  
  


"...She's a pleasant young lady," Ghirahim commented.

"I'd like to see her face when we show up again in four years."

The demon immediately scowled. "Ugh, you actually still want to keep that thing around? How utterly  _doltish_."

"Well, I keep you around," [Name] shrugged.

That shut him up.


	41. Obliteration

Ghirahim teleported the two of them back to the Gerudo Desert again. As he brought the Dominion Rod into view, a golden ball of light manifested from the top. He then sent the glowing sphere firing toward a certain dune. Sand spurted out, blowing away as the Gate of Time's light shone through.

[Name] stepped into the portal first. She wandered through the black and aqua glows of the clockwork tunnel, only now realizing that they were oddly similar to colors of the Twili tribe. She wondered if that was coincidental or not.  
  
  


Stepping out of the Gate for a second time, she wasn't surprised by the lack of excitement she felt. Last time, disappointment had ensued seeing a world she was already so familiar with. If nothing but age changed within a span of twenty years, she didn't expect much to in four, either.

Sighing to herself, she waited for her companion to appear beside her.

Moments passed.

Which bled into minutes.

And then the Gate began to close, its entrance concealed by a gentle violet shield bearing the motifs of the Goddesses. [Name] blinked. She ran forward, hand banging on its surface.

"Ghira!" she yelled, before she noticed a crack run down through the Gate's center. It split off in many directions, before the entire thing shattered, shards hurling in every direction. She ducked, hands flying up to shield her head.

When she deemed it safe to glance up againー there was nothing. Besides the obnoxious waves of sand rushing through the wind, she couldn't see a thing. As if the Gate never existed in the first place.

She could practically feel her heart sputtering, alarms blaring in her head. If she couldn't find another Gate, she'd be in her thirties by the time the present year arrived. She wasn't completely thrilled about staying this era.

・ ** _le meanwhile, earlier_** ・

Ghirahim watched as [Name] stepped into the Gate, eyes shutting as he returned the Dominion Rod to inside his cloak. He was about to follow her, when he sensed a presence approach from behind him. He spun aroundー only to greet nothing but the vast stretch of desert.

The presence lingered, however.

It grew closer, closer, until he was able to pinpoint whose scent this was:  _[Mother]_.

"Oh?" He smirked, manifesting his narrow sword. "I'm up for a duel."

"Move out of the way," the Yiga woman hissed, suddenly appearing in front of him. She had reattached her mask, now wielding a duplex bow in the place of her scimitar.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Ghirahim leered, snapping his fingers. Once his cloak erupted into a flurry of diamonds, he aimed his blade at his opponent.

Said enemy vanished then, before reappearing a few feet away. She pulled the strings of her bow back, before releasing two arrows that spiraled toward the demon. He simply moved aside, evading the attack without breaking a sweat.

He placed a hand on his hip, eyes closing as his lips widened into a cocky grin.

"You've got to try better thー"

"Ah, shit!" The woman cried. Taken aback, he opened his eyes. The deafening thunder of some kind of eruption prompted him to jerk his head around. The arrows [Mother] had so-thoughtfully shot had bombs fastened to them, and made it far enough to hit the Gate. And now, cracks were running through the portal's surface.

" _NO!_ " He screeched, sprinting over to ensure that no serious damage had been done. His heart sunk as it suddenly crumbled down. He didn't know where any other Gates might be; as far as he knew, they were all destroyed.

Realizing nothing could be done to repair the shattered doorway, he backed away. His steps were stumbled and slow. This meant [Name] was also stuck four years ahead of him... And they had no way of returning to present day.

"You..." he growled, whirling around once more to face the Yiga woman. She was just as shaken up as he was, perhaps even more, somehow. Her fingers twitched at her sides.

"I spent  _years_  searching for that," she mumbled to herself. "That..." Her fists clenched, before she darted up to Ghirahim. Ready to pummel him in the face. "You stupid idiot! Why would you dodge, knowing that was behind you?!"

He kicked her in the side before she could try anything, and she tumbled to the ground. [Mother] grunted as she rolled over, fist slamming on the desert floor. She tilted her head back, snarling, before teleporting to her feet again. She raised her bow, aiming for the Demon Lord's head.

" _Die_ ," she cursed. As Ghirahim dodged, [Mother] quickly substituted her bow for a demon carver that was hidden in a pouch around her thigh. She swung the weapon down at him, a sadistic smile dancing along her lips. "How fitting to murder you with this, the namesake of your own kind."

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed, irritation suddenly getting the best of him. His skin hardened into the dark, glowing shades of charcoal and embers, while his white hair slicked up out of his face. He rarely summoned his final form, however he had had enough of this woman.

...Though he made no move to strike her.

"What?" she cackled. "Feeling sorry now?"

"Tch," he scoffed. He couldn't care less what happened to herーhe was concerned, however, for [Name]. Fed up with this battle, he turned away. Following another snap of his fingers, his body vanished, leaving behind the vague shapes of diamonds.

Having to wait four years before seeing [Name] again was already bad enough, but he also felt obliged now to keep her mother in check.


	42. A Young, Perfect Family

[Name] glanced around, arbitrarily selecting one direction to advance toward. If her memory served her right, Lake Hylia should be nearby. She pushed her way past the dunes, feet sinking into the soft sand.

 _This is pointless_ , she thought after a while. Wandering through the hot desert wasn't exactly something she enjoyed, especially not when she had no sense of direction.

She rarely used her teleportation ability, as means to preserve her magic, but that seemed to be the only reasonable option now. She might as well go find [Mother]... Her letter pitted her as much, much more caring than she appeared earlier, so four years must've done  _something_ , at least.

And so [Name] vanished then, opening her eyes again only to greet the entrance of the Hidden Village. This is where her parents met their untimely deaths... Where she lived for the first six years of her life.

Her eyes widened as a rather cute scene was splayed out in front of her. [Mother] was here-- but for once her gaze seemed gentle. And a man stood next to her, his arms outstretched as he played with a young girl. [Name]'s own self.

She squinted, seeing the tiny frame of the red-eyed infant stumble over to her father. Her gaze then drifted over to Impaz. The elder Sheikah sat in a rocking chair near her house, petting a small calico kitten. The aged woman observed the young family in front of her, an unconscious smile gracing her wrinkled lips.

[Mother] glanced up at that moment, prompting the older [Name] to tense up. They stared in silence for a few moments, before the Yiga motioned for her daughter to approach them.

 _This is so weird_ , screamed in [Name]'s mind as she obliged. Upon hearing her footsteps, both her father and Impaz stared at her. She felt their eyes drill into her soul, judging her, suspecting her. Even the two-year-old [Name] stopped babbling to curiously gape at the stranger.

"..." The Sheikah girl stopped a comfortable distance away from them. [Mother] smiled brightly, walking over openly, without any defenses. She took her daughter in for a warm embrace, stroking her {h|c} locks.

"I'm sorry... for four years ago," she murmured. Her voice was soft and cooing, a whisper now. "I'm sorry.."

[Name] felt the muscles in her jaw tighten. She wasn't sure if she believed this or not-- was this  _really_  the same woman?

"I don't expect you to forgive me, [Name]," she continued. By now, her daughter felt tears prickling at her eyes. "But I will protect you till the end of my life... I still feel deep regret for everything I told you four years ago."

"[Mother]," the man's voice spoke out. "Who is that?"

"This is Maeraky," [Mother] introduced, moving aside so that the entirety of [Name]'s figure could be seen. "She'll be the one who's going to save us."  
  
  


•  
  
  


[Father] was the name of that Yiga man, [Mother]'s lover and [Name]'s father. He acted cordial and welcoming, however there was an unrelenting glint in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed. It reminded [Name] of her mom, four years before. He didn't trust her quite yet.

"Listen, dear, if you have anything you'd like to ask meーI will speak kindly with you," [Mother] beamed, and an inexplicable warmth spread throughout [Name]'s chest. Sure, she had both Impaz and Telma growing up but somehow being with [Mother] sparked a much different effect. Sheer happiness.

"...I do, actually," [Name] mumbled. "About certain abilities. No one could teach me how to control them, and I can't do much."

"Elaborate?" [Mother] urged, raising a brow.

"Hypnosis," the younger Sheikah responded. A knowing smile crossed the older woman's face. "I can do it on certain people, but not, say," her voice quieted, "Impaz... I tried, though. And usually I faint afterwards."

"It's a matter of natural resistance," her mother explained. "The Sheikah tend to have an exceptionally high magic immunity, especially Yiga. Gerudo and Hylians too. Gorons and Zoras, not so much, and certainly not humans."

 _That merchant must've been a human then_ , [Name] thought, recalling the poor man she robbed before. But the bananas were worth it; she had no regrets.

"...What about demons?" She questioned, prompting the older woman to laugh.

"I don't know, they probably are much stronger though," she continued to chortle, and [Name] awkwardly glanced to the side. Her thoughts drifted to Ghirahim. Part of her wanted to ask for him, but what would [Mother] know?

She was a bit concerned, wondering if the Gate happened to obliterate as he was passing through it. Her heart pounded at the possibility, the fear slithering its way into her. It burned away any happiness she felt before. She could only hope he was alright, somewhere.

"B-Blaegh!" A giddy, high-pitched voice pulled [Name] from her daydream. Looking down, the Sheikah met the wide red eyes of her younger self.

"...Hello," she smiled.  _This is still so weird_...

"Hello!" the younger child grinned, voice elevating as she jumped up and down. "Play wis kitty!" She held out a tiny black-and-white kitten, waiting for her futuristic self to accept it. Taking the animal in her arms, [Name] realized the toddler was waiting, expectantly. For her to do what, exactly..?

"Pet it," [Father] called out, noticing the Sheikah's clueless expression. Mouthing a "thank you," she began to stroke the kitten's soft fur. Satisfied, the younger [Name] burst into giggles and ran up to her, grabbing the cat. However upon nearing the older girl, her smile faded. Her eyes still shone, though, with sheer fascination for something. Teenaged [Name] tilted her head to the side. Children confused her.

"Mae-rocket, smells  ** _beautiful!_** " The infant complimented, before carelessly tossing the kitten to the ground. [Name] yelped, stumbling forward in concern for the creature, however the child halted her by encircling her arms around her. The cat seemed fine, at least.

"[Name] likes Mae-rocket's smell..." The tone little [Name] used frightened big [Name], somehow. "I wanna smell it, always."

"O-Oh... Um, thank you..."  _I was terrifying as a kid, holy crap_...

"[Name], don't you think you should let Maeraky go?" [Father]'s voice scolded, before he bent down and scooped his young child up, prying her off the matured girl's waist. He then turned to the Sheikah. "I apologize for her. She means well."

"No, she's fine!" She said, sending her younger self a genuine smile. In response the infant beamed, boasting off her two front teeth.

"It's bedtime, anyways," he stated, and the child in his arms began to protest.

"Noo! I wanna stay with Mae-rocket!"

"She'll be here tomorrow, sweetie."

"I will?" But as the older [Name] spoke, her father began walking away, and [Mother] was left to respond to her.

"I figured... you might want to stay with us, just until whoever supposedly kills us later on arrives. With you here, perhaps we might be able to... change the course of our fate." The woman smiled, before taking her daughter in for another embrace. "Raising you... will be my chance to redeem myself."

[Name]'s eyes fluttered shut. Her heart was pounding in her chest. In a rather drastic turn of events, her parents actually turned out to be amazing people. So caring, so perfect...  
  


 _Almost too perfect_.


	43. Their Intentions

As nighttime fell upon the Hidden Village, [Name] lied on a futon on the floor of one of the abandoned houses. She lied across from herselfー the two-year-old next to her was blowing snot bubbles, sleeping soundly.

She still couldn't get over the fact that she could actually physically interact with her infant self. This wasn't even a dream. What was weird, though, was that she had no recollection of this ever happening.

Then again, she didn't remember her parents at all either.

"[Name]..? Are you asleep?" [Father]'s voice whispered through the quieted house. The only other sounds were of the crickets and their peaceful lullabies. [Mother] had told him all about the Gate and how [Name] arrived here, though he used her alias while in the presence of the toddler as to avoid confusing her.

So now, [Name] didn't know which of her he was referring to. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. He called out again: "[Name]?"

Not feeling in the mood to talk with anyone right now, she kept her eyes squeezed shut and feigned sleep.

...And she's glad she did, too, for then:

"We're clear," his hushed voice murmured to [Mother]. Two sets of footsteps could be heard shuffling through the house, before the door creaked open and then shut again.

Oho, there was no way in hell [Name] would miss the chance to see what they were up to.

Peering out the door, the Sheikah watched as the two Yigas entered a building not far from their house - but somewhat ramshackle and certainly not a suitable living area. A fine base, though.

[Name] slipped outside, prowling near the building with as much stealth as she could muster. She hid behind a window bolted with wooden planks. She could eavesdrop well, however was at risk of being spotted easily.

"I'm at a loss..." [Mother] muttered, tone cold now. "I thought [Name] would save us, but..."

"How can you tell for certain our death is approaching? She could be lying," [Father] suggested. His lover snorted.

"She's not like us... She wasn't lying about the Gate—I saw it with my own eyes. She wouldn't lie about something as serious as this."

Her voice fell stern again, almost angry. "I thought keeping her around would be of use. But then, in hindsight, keeping her alive was the reason the Gate was destroyed in the first place."

From outside, [Name] shuddered. She had an idea of what her mom was implying and she wasn't exactly thrilled to hear the rest of it.  
  
  


"Wouldn't it be easier if we just kill her now, when she's weak and helpless?"

The Sheikah clamped a hand over her mouth. Her shoulders began to shake now, stifling the urge to tear up. Precautiously lashing out at a matured [Name] was one thing. Now they wanted to murder an innocent two-year-old child.

To think she'd learned by now not to trust the Yiga clan.

She made a mental list of things she planned to do: run back to their house, kidnap herself, and run away to safety. She wasn't going to allow them to succeed in this demented plan. If she wanted to keep herself alive, she had to escape. These people were  _psychos_.

...At least, [Mother] was.

"You can't do that!" [Father] rejected, his voice quivering a bit. He was horrified at the idea. "I thought we agreed... We've retired as Yiga. I want to keep raising [Name], away from all that."

"Are you retarded?! We're going to die! Children are dispensable!  _We're_  not."

Hearing that, [Name] stumbled backward. She had to get away—she couldn't stand to listen anymore. However her back collided with someone's chest, and for a moment she hoped it was the assassin who came to kill her parents.

She tilted her head up, only to face the underside of Ghirahim's chin.

His arms slithered around her waist, latching onto her with such strength that she felt almost suffocated. His gaze was piercing, locked onto [Mother] and [Father] with nothing but sheer hatred.

"Am I allowed to kill them yet?" he snarled. His grip subconsciously tightened around the Sheikah, pulling her closer. By now, her stomach began to ache.

However she spoke before she could think: "No..."

He tore his gaze away, grey eyes glaring at the top of her {h|c} head. He wanted to scoff, to reprimand her for making foolish decisions. "Give me one good reason wh—"  
  
  


"Who's there?" [Father]'s voice bellowed, interrupting the demon. Hit with a rush of adrenaline, [Name] wriggled from her partner's hold and somersaulted away. She hid behind a stack of boxes, holding her breath.

"[Name]," [Mother]'s voice had softened into a sickly sweet, syrupy tone, laced with fake warmth and fake compassion. "What's the matter?"

The Sheikah boiled then, threatening to burst with a rave of anger. "Don't act like I didn't just hear you plan to murder me!" she snapped, stepping into view. She faltered for a moment. "I  _trusted_  you, and..." Her voice faded out.

[Mother] rolled her eyes. Sob stories did nothing but irritate her.

"See, [Father]? This kid's stupid anyways— we'd be much better off starting with a new one."

"I can see where she gets it from," he shot, his sharp tone now matching his lover's. His glare pierced through her as he spoke his next line: "Although... I must be the stupid one, having decided to stay with the likes of  _you_."

At that [Mother] stammered. Insult her all you wanted, she wouldn't care. The concept of "mercy" wasn't registered in her diabolical mindset, and neither was "compassion." However-- [Father] somehow wriggled his way into her heart.  _She loved him_. His words really cut deep.

Staggering backward, her disgusting scowl reappeared on her face. "Go to hell!" she cursed, raising a hand to strike him across the face. His expression gloomed, an inexplicable emotion coursing through him. He turned to both his daughter and her demon companion, before lifting a leg. With all the power he could induce, he kicked the both of them as far away from the building as he could.

[Name]'s back slammed against a slab of metal. She felt her chest jolt, coughing up blood from the harsh impact. She brought a hand to her mouth, allowing the red fluids to sputter out on her open palm. On the other hand... Ghirahim's fall was much more graceful visually - but still an uncontrolled collapse.

[Father] turned back to the woman in front of him.

"We'll burn together..." He took his lover's hand, intertwining their fingers. His lips ghosted over her own before she could comprehend what was happening, before she could protest. And as he pulled away, four Yiga blademasters suddenly appeared. The influx of swirling winds around them only amplified their intimidating demeanor, as they closed in on the two lovers.

"[Mother] and [Father] [Surname]... We have come at the demand of our Master to secure your execution. Reason being, you have betrayed your sworn loyalty to the Yiga clan," one blademaster declared, pointing their windcleaver at the fugitives. A low hiss escaped [Mother]'s lips as her arms were grabbed, held behind her back.

"Let go of me, you repulsive dogs!" she screeched, kicking and screaming with as much strength as she could muster. Her captors held on without much difficulty, having been trained for this. [Father] was also restrained in such a fashion, though he remained calm, his face unreadable.  _He knew this was coming_.

Both were shoved to their knees, heads held in place to stare at the ground. The fourth Yiga raised their weapon above the two, steadying it at the napes of their necks. By now, [Name] had recovered and sprinted for the crumbling building.

However Ghirahim prevented her getting far. He encased his hand around hers, tugging her into his hold. She struggled and tried to pull away, desperately clawing at his hands.

"We can't interfere with the past..." he murmured. He recalled once more the time he attempted to convince Demise not to battle Link. The only thing he achieved was earning his master's hatred and murdering [Name]. Or... some illusion of [Name]. Afterwards, her "corpse" had somehow turned into a pile of bananas.

"Now you're saying this?!" [Name] snarled. She slapped his hands away, dashing for the ramshackle shed. However she immediately slowed to a halt, voice caught in her throat.

Her mother laid on the floor, a sickening crimson fluid seeping through the wooden planks lining the ground. Her head had rolled a few feet away, though her hair prevented [Name] from viewing her face.

It didn't take long before she realized [Father] was next.

"Da--!"

"Take care of yourself," his voice came, sharp and quick.

 

And he, too, met the same fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'yourself' cuz her infant self is still alive lolololl-----
> 
> *sigh*


	44. Hush Baby

[Name]'s heart pounded in her chest. No matter how terrible a person could be, seeing a human's head get chopped off was still shocking. She tried convincing herself this was the way it had to be... And yet, she wished her father at least could've lived.

One of the Yiga executioners spun around then, turning to face the young Sheikah female. Their eyes drifted from her to Ghirahim, before nodding to their companions. Three windcleavers were aimed at the two.

"Your execution will also be in order, both of you," one spoke. Through her heartache, [Name] glared, unsheathing her own sword. Maybe her parents went down... but she would not.

"You were not assigned to kill us," she stated matter-of-factly, her tone surprisingly even.

"We were assigned to kill [Mother] and [Father] [Surname], and whomever was foolish enough to concern themselves with those rats."

As means to protect intel, anyone acquainted with an ex-Yiga must also be executed. [Name] kept her tongue sharp.

"I didn't really have a say in who my par—"

"Save it. Smartass comments won't save you now."

A scowl crept onto [Name]'s face as she clashed her sword with the blademaster—however it quickly disappeared, as the other three weren't about to wait around. She was no match for the four armored Yiga, whose specialties lied in seizure and execution.

Recognizing the fact that her efforts would be largely in vain, she withdrew, opting to dart outside the building. She glanced back only for a moment, to see Ghirahim standing between her and the Yiga.

"My, is it my turn already~?" He purred, his narrow Demon Tribe sword in hand. [Name] crossed her arms.

"We can't interfere with the past, dumbass!" She yelled, imitating him. He lazily rolled his eyes, all the while maintaining his stupid smile.

"But we can have a little fun~" Ghirahim's sword collided with one windcleaver, while he caught another in his gloved hand. He then kicked the other two blademasters to the ground. Certainly not content with just standing around, [Name] decided to join in.

She took on one of the collapsed Yiga first, slashing at their crimson armor. When she finally managed to pierce through their skin, they grunted, and teleported away — abandoning their three comrades.

When she whirled around to face Ghirahim and the others, she was surprised to see two corpses on the ground. Whereas her opponent had escaped, he wouldn't spare them any mercy. The final blademaster, recognizing that they had no chance if their companions were unable to succeed, escaped as well. They left behind nothing but fluttering sealing tags in their wake.

[Name] turned her head toward Ghirahim, before gaping. In the distance, she could see the toddler-aged [Name] approach, groggily rubbing an eye.

"Papa... Why so noisy..?" she murmured. Without thinking, the adult Sheikah rushed forward, scooping the young child up and blocking her from viewing anything inside the shed. "Oh, Mae-rocket... Where's Papa?"

"Everything's fine," the woman cooed, stroking the child's short tufts of {h|c} hair.

"Okay, but... where's Papa?"

"He's safe, don't worry."

"What about him?" The child motioned to Ghirahim, whose ears perked up at the mention of "him." He cleared his throat.

"Oh, he's..." [Name] trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say about the demon.

"One day you're going to be in love with me!" He declared with an arrogant flair, flipping his soft white locks. The Sheikah woman deadpanned.

"Way to be subtle.."

Meanwhile, the younger [Name] seemed very much disappointed.

"Aw man. When I fall in love, I want someone pretty, like Mae-rocket!"

[Name] snorted, lolling her head back as Ghirahim's jaw slacked. "Damn, she told you!" She shouted, content that her childhood self, even unknowingly, always had her back. A gentle smile crossed her lips as she leaned close to the toddler's face.

"But do  _you_  wanna be as pretty as me someday?"

"Yeah!" She cheered, and the older girl grinned. If only she knew.

Ghirahim coughed.

"May I?" He questioned, gesturing to the infant. [Name] handed herself over, gently placing her in the Demon Lord's hands.

He bore his grey eyes into the child's large red ones, taking in every feature. From her chubby, squishy face to her tiny fingers, he examined carefully.

"Listen here," he snapped. The child seemed to be mesmerized by his stare, not at all frightened by his harsh tone of voice. Living with [Mother], she must've had to deal with that daily... Matured [Name] was happy she didn't remember any of this. "You're a disrespectful little twat, and that doesn't change even sixteen years later, and so I hope you kn—"

"Goddess, Ghira, she's only two!" [Name] interrupted before he could say anymore, yanking the child away from her partner's clutches. Having not understood half the words spoken to her, the infant grinned from her world of blissful ignorance.

"Oh, there's Papa, over there!" Struggling against the older woman's hold, the tiny Sheikah pointed anxiously at the shed. Her line of sight hadn't reached the bloody mess, courtesy of the night's darkness, and her futuristic counterpart was obviously forgiving of that.

"..Ah, n-no—" she sputtered. She turned around so that the infant [Name] was facing Ghirahim. She was unsure what to do now. To make matters worse, the child started crying.

"Mae-rocket, let me go!!" She struggled and struggled, now frightened by the woman.

"Calm down, [Name]," a soothing, cracked voice echoed through the village. The small frame belonging to Impaz hobbled into view, outstretching her hands to take the bawling infant away. Convenient timing.

Resting against the elder's chest, [Name] immediately calmed, and within moments fell asleep. She easily forgot about both her father and "Mae-rocket."

"I will take care of her memories," Impaz announced. "Can I entrust the dirty work to you two?" She motioned to the corpses. [Name] was appalled.

"You aren't angry?"

"Both of them were dastardly. Even [Father]... It's fortunate he left before you got too attached. I embraced them into my home because they were a young couple in need... However [Name] was an accident, someone they only kept per my pestering. They didn't know how to raise a child. She doesn't deserve parents like that..." Impaz sighed, stroking spindly fingers, withered with age, through the soft {h|c} locks. "Now don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

 _I'm not_ , [Name] wished she could say.  _You should be the one to worry_...

When Impaz disappeared behind one of the few stable homes scattered throughout the village, the Sheikah once more met her demon companion's gaze. 

"...Should we bury them?"

"Before that," he started, striding up to her. It was a bit too close for comfort. He curled his index finger beneath her chin, pressing his thumb against her bottom lip. He then leaned in, his kiss rough and passionate—ravenously melding his mouth against hers. She grunted out as he slipped his tongue inside her, tasting her, electrifying her.

"I waited four years for this," he muttered, before pressing once more against her lips. Her tongue retained a vague metallic taste from the blood she spat out earlier. That only fueled his hunger; he'd been wanting her for  _years_ , and finally she was here...

"Four years..?" [Name] broke away from him, confusion clearly plastered across her face. He cupped a hand on her cheek, while the other rested on her shoulder. His lips traveled from her mouth to her chin, leaving gentle butterfly kisses up along her jawline.

"You had an easy trip through the Gate," he said. She shivered, feeling his hot breath against her ear. "Though it was destroyed before I got through. Thank your mother for that."

Her nose twitched at the mention of her deceased parent. ...And then she realized there were corpses not more than ten feet away from her, and she was making out instead of dealing with them.

"...Oh, man, that's fucked up," she commented to herself. "We should take care of those first..."

"I thought it set the mood," Ghirahim admitted. "We are conquerors— this is proof of our victory."

[Name] blinked. "...That is also fucked up."

He only offered that haughty — yet oddly irresistible— smile of his, before pulling her close to him once more. "When we're done with this, you must make up for four years worth of lost love..."

She smiled, a genuine, passionate beam. "I won't mind that now."


	45. Replication

Ghirahim offered that haughty — yet oddly irresistible — smile of his, before pulling her close to him once more. "When we're done with this, you must make up for four years worth of lost love..."

[Name] smiled, a genuine, passionate beam. "I won't mind that now."

However, for the moment she turned her attention to the bodies of her parents and the two Yiga blademasters.

"Where'll we put them?" she asked, and her lover snorted.

"Have you never heard of a graveyard?"

"I mean... I don't recall seeing either of their graves anywhere when I lived here."

"You  _do_  have a penchant for negligence, so it'd be unfair to assume everything is in accordance with your memory," he commented. Her nose twitched, mouth opening to spit out some insult, but no words could roll off her tongue.

The Demon Lord raised his hands above both blademasters. Via telekinesis, the bodies levitated, and floated to wherever Ghirahim signalled for them to go. He chose to let them hover at his side, before motioning to the Sheikah.

"Are you going to move?" he huffed. It amazed her how quickly he could escalate from that rough and passionate side to this salty exasperation. Then again, she never knew what to expect with him.

She stepped inside the shed, trying not to peer too long at the mess left in front of her. Gnawing on the inside of her cheek, she squatted down to face the corpse. She wished she had a blanket or something to cover them; she didn't exactly favor seeing such a sigh.

She noticed her father's eyes were still open. Mindlessly she reached over to shut them for him.

However, upon coming into contact with his skin, the world around her suddenly disappeared.

She jumped back in fright. The shadows of the night suddenly melted away into an even darker nothingness. She could see herself, but her father's corpse vanished along with the ground and the walls and Ghirahim, too.

She stood up, though lost her sense of orientation and collapsed again. She wasn't falling or anything, yet felt as if she couldn't move.

Her eyes flicked up upon seeing someone's form standing before her.

"You'd think we'd leave without saying goodbye~?" [Mother]'s voice rang out, echoing against the void. She glided forward, wrapping her arms around her daughter's sunken frame. Circling around the Sheikah, she planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Ma--"

"I won't keep you long," the woman purred, smirking as [Father]'s form approached. Like with his lover, he strode up to the pair, and cupped his hands on the young female's face.

While she sat petrified, he ghosted his lips across her forehead.

"Put this to use, our dearest," he said. A tingling sensation erupted from where he had laid the kiss, sending shivers down her spine. When both parents removed their hold on her, she was confused beyond belief.

"Wait, wha---?"

Her question was cut short, as the Yiga faded away, and soon the shadowing backdrop melded again into the crumbling shed.

"...Huh?" She dumbly said aloud. Ghirahim didn't seem to notice anything had happened, but turned around at her upon hearing her muddled huff.

"Whaー  _Oh Master, no,_ " he cut himself off, eyes locked on his young lover. She tilted her head to the side, wondering what was wrong with him. However, before she could ask a thing, he ran up close to her. "You've the nerve to call  _me_  the disorderly one?! Honestly! I'm not going around stealing corpses' clothing!"

"...Whー"

It was only after [Name] had spoken, that she realized her voice sounded much deeper and hollowed in. She glanced down at her hands, viewing the spiked red gloves of a Yiga blademaster. She reached up to touch her face. That, too, was masked behind the reverse Sheikah Eye.

How didn't she notice that..?

"I have no idea how this happened," she admitted, just as surprised as he was.

" _Your_ ** _voice!_** " Ghirahim shrieked, cringing at the sheer husk of her tones. She sounded painfully ill. He turned his head around for just a moment, to examine the blademasters' bodies, and when he saw them both fully clothed he demanded an explanation.

First hypnosis, now... replication?


	46. A Liar's Game

"I swear to Hylia, I don't even know why I'm wearing this!"

By now, [Name] was panicking herself. She couldn't tell, not really, but she thought her original clothes had disappeared. Now that she thought about it, the blademaster's suit was rather uncomfortable.

"...I've no words," he admitted. For once, the Great Demon Lord Ghirahim's mind went completely blank. He'd dealt with identity crises, sure, but never.... insecure clothing predicaments..? What?

He was a bit concerned, as much as his ego would allow him to be.

...Which only worsened when [Name] suddenly stood up and hissed. At first he assumed it to be a shoddy attempt at impersonating his tongue flicks, but pushed aside such presumptuous thoughts for now. This was entirely out of the ordinary.

"[Name]?" He questioned. The girl in question glanced up at him. Or so it seemed. He couldn't tell behind her Yiga mask.

"'[Name]'?" She responded, a coquettish purr to her tone. The way she spoke screamed _[Mother]_  but that couldn't be so... Could it?  _No, definitely not._ He kept up a calm composure.

"Who else would you be?" If not for the current situation, he'd have rolled his eyes.

But she grew angry then, for reasons beyond him. "I am not obliged to tell you my name, demon," she snarled.

"Stop ridiculing yourself. I already know your name, [Name]."

"False," she stated, as if this was a guessing game. She then turned to face the two ex-Yiga corpses. "My mission was successful, so I will be on my way."

She lifted both heads, detached from their owner's bodies, gently swaying them by her grip on their hair. Typically Ghirahim would have riveted at the sight of fluids gushing from their open wounds, however his worry empowered everything else now.

"[Name]..." he called, almost a tender murmur, as he strode up to his lover. Regardless of her bulky armor, she still retained her height, and so as such he still towered above her. But size meant nothing in terms of magic skill.

...Not that Ghirahim doubted himself. He never would. It was only  _somewhat_  alarming that [Name] seemed to be possessed by some unknown Yiga. Although, even if she was, she could only utilize her own abilities, and he knew for a fact he could always dominate those.

At least, he thought so.

"Why do you insist on calling me by that name? Unless you're a bana..." she trailed off, internally rephrasing the words she wished to speak. She then snapped up with a growl: "I've no business with you!"

Ghirahim wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. His other hand reached up to meddle with her mask, tugging gently on it. Just for clarification, he wished to ensure that this was  _[Name]_ , and not... [Mother]. Even if the older woman's head clearly hung right before him, he had to confirm it.

However she suddenly whipped out a windcleaver. Her slashes were merciless and precise, aiming for the most vital target areas. Almost immediately he jumped backwardーthough didn't make it in time to evade every attack. She managed to land a pretty nasty gash across his chest.

He recoiled, grunting as his face contorted into a scowl. Although desperate to ignore the searing pain dripping from his breast, he couldn't hide his discomfort, and submitted to wheezing out blood-strewn coughs.

"Unless you wish to die, I'd advise against pursuing me," [Name] shot. He couldn't deny now that she lacked every shred of warmth he had fallen for before. Yet... he was a demon accustomed to even worse behavior. He couldn't understand why this anguished him so.

"[N-Name]," he tried once more. This was so unrealistic of him; he strived to conquer, not surrender. Sometime between now and when he first met [Name], he had unwillingly handed her his own leash. He granted her the ability to manipulate him, suffocate him,  _destroy him_.

 _This feeling called "love" was miserable_.

"I dare you to touch me again," [Name] hissed, the tip of her windcleaver aimed still at his chest. "You don't seem to understand the consequences of vexing a Yiga.  _I will ruin you_."  
  
  


And at that moment, it felt as though thousands of daggers suddenly pierced through Ghirahim. A threatening realization dawned on him, pinning him down to a meek silence. His emotions were wordless, soaring above incredulity.

 _This... wasn't his lover at all_. '[Name]' was an imposter, a liar, a persona concocted to partake in a Yiga's cruel mind game.  _It must be eliminated_. He shamed himself for falling for such blatant lies. He should've known... Else why was he left behind for four years?  _So "[Name]" could go and refit her story_.

This misconception filled his veins with a venomous fury, and he manifested his own sword, raising it against his opponent's windcleaver. He felt broken, as if both his heart and mind had shattered beneath a banshee's screaming taunts. He wished only for bloodshed nowーa comfort he had recklessly abandoned when he began to yearn for a Sheikah's warmth instead.

He embraced the old craving, his flurry of emotions eventually settling down. For now, he felt eager. A longing for a violent ecstasy; he'd offer this foolish Yiga a final kiss of death as proof of their fabricated intimacy.

"Ruin me," he welcomed, raising both arms as he basked in this attention. He then motioned for [Name] to advance. "If only I don't obliterate you first."


	47. Soul Thief

"Ruin me," Ghirahim welcomed, raising both arms as he basked in this attention. He then motioned for [Name] to advance. "If only I don't obliterate you first."

The Yiga shot forward, thrusting her windcleaver toward the demon's stomach. With only a simple stride he was able to dodge -- taking care not to underestimate her, but also to appear cool and collected.

Ghirahim tried not to use his own sword much, instead utilizing similar techniques to his first battle with the skyrat Link; he'd catch her windcleaver whenever it came close to him, and yank it out of her grasp.

Although, her vigor seemed to have strengthened considerably, as she always was able to win these games of tug-o-war.

...Until one moment, where he caught her off guard and forcibly jerked the blade away.

[Name]'s eyes shot open then, though fortunately her true expressions were hidden behind her mask. Ghirahim smirked to himself as he spun the sword around, before aiming it at her.

With ease, the windcleaver came crashing down near her face. He remained wary of his own actions, careful not to harm her. His goal, after all, was only to remove the mask. However her arms came flying up to shield herself, wrists crossing as the sword's impact landed on her armored forearms.

While she wasn't physically injured, the collision sent her slewing backward. She lowered her hands for just a moment. Ghirahim took the chance to strike again, not sparing her a moment to catch her breath.

It worked this time.  
As the sharp cracks ran through the Eye of the Yiga, he lowered the windcleaver.

He didn't know what he was expecting.

When the mask's fragments crumbled to the ground, they revealed the {s|c} chin and cheeks belonging to his beloved, and those soft lips he longed to kiss, and finally her usually bright {e|c} eyes that seemed to be hollowed away now.

The fact that this turned out to truly be [Name] left an agonizing sting in his chest. He felt betrayed now. Just when he thought his emotions had fully hardened up, his mind exploded again.  _This_ _was driving him insane._

But [Name]'s voice still had lowered to a husky growl, evident when she spat out: "Get the hell away from me, pig!"

The loss of her windcleaver didn't dissuade her in the slightest. She swung her leg around, slamming a kick to his side. Although he lost his balance for a moment, he quickly teleported to her side before he could tumble to the ground. His hands clutched her shoulders; his body a bit too close to hers for comfort.

"You're a ravager," she snarled. "Ill-bred cur."

"It's wonderful you understand," he spoke, voice darkening with every word that rolled off his tongue. Seeing [Name]'s face might have caught him off guard for a moment, but he easily picked himself back up. He wouldn't believe her lies any longer. He spent four years succumbing to this--she was an incredible hazard. Nothing more.

"You're a threat I can't have running about," he stated, then raised her windcleaver once more. With one hand clenching her shoulder, keeping her in place, it'd be impossible to miss this attack. The muscles in [Name]'s jaw tightened, and, if only for a moment, Ghirahim swore he saw her avert her gaze.

"Did you even love her?" Her voice rang out, now back to her usual tone.

Ghirahim's eyes flashed open. He stepped backward. His grasp on her shoulder remained in place, but the hand clutching the windcleaver trembled a little.

"I thought you'd be of use to me..." [Name] continued. She grimaced. "You weren't supposed to...  _Urghh!!_ "

She suddenly teleported to the side, away from the demon's grasp. He was still a bit dumbfounded and allowed her to do as she pleased. When her face had contorted into a menacing scowl, he simply stared out into space.

"[Name].." he whispered, stepping forward again. It might've been his instincts as a servant taking over, but is first thought was  _I can still be of use_... He felt disappointed in himself, somehow, that he wasn't able to live up to his master's expectations.

 _This isn't your master, fool_ , his conscience reminded him. He's been lied to, again and again...

"Tell me, how is the world in the future, under Lord Ganondorf's reign?"

 

And upon hearing that question, Ghirahim's initial suspicions were backed up even further. Besides [Name], only one other in this era would be aware of their Gate of Time voyages.

Only [Mother] would ask such a question, as [Name] had been visibly tormented after the events regarding the new king's seizure of Hyrule Castle. ...Unless, that was an act, as well. He decided against believing that. Just for now-- he'd cling to that tiny flame of hope.

"..." A soft sigh escaped Ghirahim's lips. "You're diabolical... [Mother]."

"Ho, so you figured it out? I had hoped to keep this a secret a little longer... My mistake." She cracked a grin. "'Diabolical,' you say... How ironic coming from you."

"Where is [Name]?"

"Where I should be now."

The Demon Lord hissed, gaze falling to the dismembered head belonging to [Mother]'s true body. The only reasonable explanation he could think of was that using some Yiga technique, [Mother] transferred herself into [Name]'s body before her death.

...Which meant [Name] died in her place.

"Is the father still alive as well?"

"No," [Mother] laughed, pumping out a hysteric array of giggles from the bottom of her chest. "That old man implemented the last of his power into this bodyーI wonder if he knew I was the one in control?"

A parting gift of power... meant for [Name]. Which would explain the increased fortitude and agility [Mother] had displayed. But that was meaningless to him now, since the girl it was intended for was trapped in an eternal slumber.

"He must have," [Mother] shrugged, still rambling to herself. "I can say for a fact neither of us really cared for that thing."

Ghirahim found it hard to listen to her words when she spoke using [Name]'s voice.

"You know what?" Her tone elevated, and the demon perked up again. [Mother] grinned, boasting off [Name]'s pink lips and pearly teeth. "I've decided you can still be useful to me."

She grabbed his arm, grasping onto him as if she were a clingy girlfriend. If this were [Name], he wouldn't have minded, but... Now this was repulsive. He tore his limb from her hold.

"You expect me to serve  _you?_ " He was appalled.

"I know you will," [Mother] responded. "Don't forget that this body is still registered as your master. But unlike my idiot daughter... I know how to control you."

Ghirahim growled. "What a bluff!" he yelled, swinging the windcleaver down once again. She dodged, giggling to herself. It should be impossible for [Mother] to even know about the contract between them.

"Believe what you want," she cackled. "But I'll rise up in the end, undoubtedly."


	48. A Penchant for Negligence

Before Ghirahim had a chance to teleport away, the darkness of the Hidden Village vanished. It didn't take him long to realize [Mother] had teleported both of them somewhere, and when light flooded his vision again -- he was greeted by the shriveled landscape of the Gerudo Desert.

The only deduction he could pull from their being here was that she was leading him to the Gate of Time. But they both saw it-- it had crumbled. He'd gone back there, of course, during the four years he had to himself, but it had been removed. As far as he knew, it'd been completely destroyed.

"Hurry along, doggy," [Mother] gave him a new nickname, much to his chagrin. Since he had dozed out to stare at the desert, she tugged at his arm, leading him in some direction. He was no stranger to this desertーhaving traveled across this Hyrule for four yearsーso wherever she was leading him was beyond him. There was nothing here that could be of use to her.

"Watch your tongue, swine," he shot back, irritated by the term she used. Her smirk never faltered, and her hand traveled down to his. She interlaced their fingers, before slinging her other arm behind his neck. She leaned up to him, her face mere centimeters away from his. He could feel her breath tickling his lips.

He resisted the urge to moan out [Name]'s name, as he once again came to the painful realization that his lover was no more.

"Don't speak so vulgar with me," she murmured, her syrupy voice dripping with a feigned sweetness. "We're going to be very close now... You're stuck with me till the end."

"Till your end," he corrected. He only had to endure this until [Mother] diedーerr, till [Name] died... And then he'd be set free. He wondered then, if he hadn't met [Name], what he planned to do with his life once he escaped his confinements within the Twilight Realm. He couldn't remember.

"Till my end," she agreed, then leaned up to press her lips against his. Ghirahim immediately stiffened, before he stepped away from her. That kiss brought him back to consciousness. He could teleport away; he didn't have to stand compliant to this woman's orders.

He moved away, glancing at his surroundings-- when he realized at some point, they had stepped into a fortress of sorts. All around them, there were Yiga running amok. He recognized blademasters walking around, as well as footsoldiers, and other uniformed clan members. Regardless of the outfits they wore, they were all linked by their masks - which bore the chilling Eye of the Yiga carved in red.

Ghirahim had roamed the Gerudo Desert countless times, and never had he once seen this fortress here. His confusion seemed to be apparent on his face, as [Mother] chuckled suddenly.

"Confused~?" she purred, fully encircling her arms over him. He swung the windcleaver around, successfully shrugging her off him. She only chuckled. "This base is protected by the Eye of the Yiga. Outsiders can't see, nor access this place without our assistance."

Ghirahim only grunted. How he yearned to crush this woman's frameーregardless of whether this girl once sparked fireworks in his heart or not, she was now a lying maniac. Her life meant nothing now... since it was already lost.

"Our leader wishes to speak with you."

... _Was this planned?_

[Name]'s arrival, along with his? He hadn't seen [Mother] in four years-- how could she possibly have planned this? How could she know about Ganon's reign in the future, about Ghirahim's role as a servant...? Where were the heads of her own body, along with [Father]'s? Weren't they the main target of her mission? It didn't make sense.  _Nothing made sense._

She was crazy. That's all he could infer.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Ghirahim decided against fighting [Mother] and instead followed her through this Yiga labyrinth.

"Master Bulblin," [Mother] called out, entering one room, "I've brought the demon spirit Ghirahim, as requested."

"'Bulblin,'" Ghirahim snorted to himself. "Like those pigs?" Like those monsters [Name] had collected to stand guard around the Hidden Village.

However, the Yiga members standing around didn't seem to understand. Actually, they seemed rather offended.

"How  _dare_  you refer to Master Bulblin that way!" One screamed at him. Others started whispering amongst themselves, glaring at his presence. Ghirahim only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So what do you want?"

Even if [Mother]'s words were true, and she did have control over him, he decided he could still have a bit of fun. This was entertaining.

Master Bulblin was a heavyset man, unlike the other Yigaーwho were lithe yet still athletic and muscle-bound. The master glimpsed down at the woman possessing [Name]'s body, as well as the demon himself, glowering behind his mask.

"Ghirahim," Bulblin stated, his attention focused on the Demon Lord. "Our loyal [Mother] gave us intel about this Gate of Time. According to her, you, along with her daughterーwhose body she current resides inーutilized it four years ago. Do you deny this?"

"You think you're in the position to question me? Don't make me laugh," Ghirahim scoffed, resting a hand on his hip. "You're all fools!"

Bulblin cleared his throat, continuing. "Assuming that is confirmation... We've collected the debris left behind by the Gate's destruction. For four years, we've been working to restore it. However... it's proved to be futile."

"Uh-huh," the demon murmured absentmindedly, admiring his nails rather than focusing on the Yiga master before him.

"[Mother] claims that there is a relic in your possession, which can alter the state of this Gate of Time."

"The Dominion Rod," [Mother] piped up, her vicious smirk everlasting. Master Bulblin motioned for Ghirahim to step forward.

"Show us the Dominion Rod," he commanded. The demon leered up at the Yiga master, his venomous smile matching the malice dripping from [Mother]'sー _[Name]'s_ ー lips. He decided to take on a more comfortable approach.

"Well, you see," he started, voice elevated, "usually, I wouldn't mind that at all... But, it's unfortunate to say... Dearest [Name] had it last!" He placed a hand on his mouth, as if this revelation was so surprising. All eyes immediately turned to [Mother], who appeared unfazed.

"[Name]'s memory suggests  _you_  had it last," she argued.

"Honestly, that [Name]... Her memory wasn't the greatest."

He knew for a fact he had said something similar to [Name] once before, and so if [Mother] did have access to his ex-lover's memories then she must have come across that moment. What was it..? ' _You_ do _have a penchant for negligence, so it'd be unfair to assume everything is in accordance with your memory_.'

When [Mother] staggered backward, defeated, another Yiga rose to her defense.

"The demon lies," they declared. "I sense the relic hidden within its cloak."

"Ah~ What cruelty, to refer to me as an 'it'! I'm utterly ashamed!" Ghirahim gasped out, melodramatically laying the back of his hand across his forehead. He tossed his head backward, arching his back as he did so. The clansmen in the room exchanged dubious glances, murmuring to each other. Until their master spoke up.

 

"Capture him," Bulblin ordered. Without hesitation, the blademasters and footsoldiers got to work, closing in on the anxiously awaiting Demon Lord. How he longed for this battle. He'd indulge in their screams, their begs for mercy, and most of all the sound of their bones crunching beneath his hold.

He let them come to him, although [Mother] and Bulblin stayed back. That didn't matter at all... As much as he'd love to finally rid of that corrupt woman, he still retained some respect for the body she lied in.

He took care of the Yiga throwing themselves at him, taking immense pleasure in their pitiful attempts at attacking him. He couldn't begin to describe the satisfaction of shattering away one's armor, and then piercing through the awaiting flesh.

One by one, he disposed of the assailants flying his way, proud to put on such a grand show for [Mother] and Bulblin.  _Envy me. Fear me_. He basked in his moments of glory, letting their corpses pile up higher and higher until Bulblin finally called out for Ghirahim to stop.

"Enough!" the master cried, before murmuring: "This is ridiculous. Demon, what are you after? In exchange for your alliance to our organization, I will take it upon myself to ensure that all of your goals are achieved."

"Goals, you ask?" Ghirahim's eyes immediately flicked over to [Mother]. "Extract that woman from the Sheikah's body. See to it that [Mother] is killed. The body remains undamaged."

"Done." Without a second thought, Master Bulblin agreed.

[Mother] remained indifferent.


	49. Cold Memories

When [Mother] was dragged away by a pair of Yiga who had been summoned by Bulblin, Ghirahim's suspicions began to grow. She was eerily calm about it all. A bit too calm... He had absolutely no qualms about betraying this organization if necessary. Nor did he trust anyone here. But for now, he'd believe Bulblin. None of this mattered, really. If they refused to help him, he'd get his revenge by other means.

 

_[Name] was dead._

That fact still hadn't settled with himーnot when [Mother] kept prancing around in the Sheikah's body, abusing her tongue, voicing out opinions the real [Name] would never speak. He didn't want to believe it.

"What purpose do I serve to you, Bulblin?" Ghirahim questioned, eyes cold and aloof. He wouldn't allow himself to be cracked now. He'd allowed [Name] to shatter him into pieces, but now he protected his emotions with indestructible armor.

"You are the key to reawakening the Gate," Bulblin responded. "With your knowledge, I believe you can fix our dilemma."

Of course, that sparked an obvious follow-up question: "Why do you need it?"

"That information is classified."

Ghirahim suppressed a scowl, before flipping his hair. He jabbed his nose in the air. "Just so you know, I won't be wearing one of those hideous costumes, much less a  _mask_. Why would I prevent everyone from admiring my glamorous beauty?"

The more Ghirahim flaunted himself, the more regret pierced through Master Bulblin for inviting this arrogant thing into their hideout.

 

・ ** _le meanwhile_** ・

 

_Where... am I..?_

 

_It's so dark; I can't see a thing._

 

 

_I hear footsteps._

 

_They're nearby, yet so vague, I can barely hear them..._

 

_The footsteps of thieves. Experts in stealth. **Yiga**._

 

_"[Father]..." I find myself calling out. I miss him. So much..._

_As I'm thinking this, a bit of light shines through the darkness._

_It's a girl._

_"[Name]?" I call out. That's... my daughter... [Name]._

 

_She only stares at me. She mimics my actions, doing whatever I do, glancing wherever I glance. Then she cocks her head to the side, as do I, as if to ask, "Who are you?"_

_"I'm your mother..." I respond. She lip-syncs the same words just as I speak._

 

_I realize then... This is me. My own reflection. I murdered my daughter and stole the power her father left for her._

_It happened right before I was supposed to be executed._

_I switched our souls. Her conscience was transferred into my body, and murdered in my place._

_...I don't care._

_She should've never been born._

_This was our plan... Master Bulblin's and mine. To kill both her and [Father]._

_I don't know why I agreed to this._

 

_I wish [Father] was here..._

 

_But I've been lying to him ever since I met him... Which was after I first came across Ghirahim. And, likewise, [Name]._

_I don't deserve him..._

_I'll admit when we first conceived [Name] I hadn't given one thought about the futuristic girl who'd waltzed into my life, claiming to be my daughter. Her name had slipped my mind as well._

_This was all... my decision._

_I regret every moment._

_"Let Impaz deal with it," I'd tell [Father] every time he'd express concern for our child. I was never there for [Name]. I never will be. I let her die._

_Even if our plan goes through and we manage to restore the Gate of Time, I won't go back to save her._

_Surely, though, that demon will._

_We must kill him before he gets a chance to use it..._

_I'll properly kill [Father], too. Go back to the time before I loved him. Back when I was sent out... to execute him, a rogue Yiga. He had stolen something precious from us. I was ordered to assassinate him._

_But I let him get away. NoーI went with him. I fell in love with him. I thought having [Name] would prevent him from leaving me. She was my excuse to keep him close to me. That's the only reason..._

_I... [Father]..._

_I'm sorry, [Name]..._

 

 

"[Father]..." [Mother] murmured her lover's name, as her eyes fluttered open. As her vision adjusted to the darkness, the footsteps she heard earlier became more prominent. She knew she wouldn't be dying here. The Yiga were skilled liars. Ghirahim was merely a pawn, being used for his strength and ability. [Mother] was a necessary aspect of the Yiga; they wouldn't discard her so easily.

It had been a lie that she knew how to control Ghirahim, too. Though she wouldn't doubt that Master Bulblin held the answers. He knew everything.

"[Mother], that demon has agreed to cooperate with us," a voice spoke out. She turned to see one of her comrades, their identity hidden behind the Yiga's signature mask. "He handed over the Dominion Rod."

"Really?" A look of disbelief crossed [Mother]'s face. She'd scoured through her daughter's memories, and from what she'd seen of Ghirahim, he didn't seem like the type to give in so easily...

"Yes. I will return once I get more information." The Yiga ran off then, leaving [Mother] alone in her cell.

This was all for show. To prove to Ghirahim they'd keep their word. If any more convincing was necessary, they'd use a body double to show him a corpse. That wouldn't be difficult to acquire, considering that a Yiga's full capabilities went beyond what a normal human could comprehend. They could edit their own appearance, or someone else's, just by imagining it.

Masters of disguise. Thieves. Liars.

 _That's all we are_.


	50. Work for the Thieves

It sounded so effective when Ghirahim first thought about it.

He had hoped that by chance there might be a spell scribbled away somewhere within the Ancient Sky Book to restore the Gate. He knew the chants to power it, but not to  _fix_  it. If he could just do that, then he could enact his rescue mission. Save [Name]. [Mother] was irrelevant for now.

However the Gate seemed far too broken-down to start up again. Even if Ghirahim somehow activated it, from the looks of things it could barely withstand one trip through time. In any other case Ghirahim would have sufficed with traveling only once-- except Master Bulblin also had plans to utilize it.

 _Obviously I'd get to it first; I'm the one starting it up_ , the Demon Lord tried reassuring himself. But the faults in his scheme began to bubble up one after another.

"Before I restore this," he started, turning his attention back to Bulblin. "I really must knowーwhat are your plans for heading to the future?"

"The future?" A hearty laugh left the Yiga master. "You're mistaken, demon. I plan to return to the past. For that," he pointed up above the Yiga fortress, way up north where the Arbiter's Grounds lied. Ghirahim stiffened, only knowing of one relic that might be of importance there.  _The Mirror of Twilight._

However, Bulblin surprised him with a different answer.

"Stallord," Bulblin finished. "We seek to resurrect the execution beast used there long ago. For we, the Yiga, will rise up as this country's true arbiters."

Ghirahim sighed, feigning irritation to mask a slight curiosity for this 'execution beast.' He went back to flipping through the Ancient Sky Book's pages, skimming through for a restoration spell. It was fortunate that he was the only one who could understand the language of the skychildren; otherwise there'd be no point for Bulblin to keep him around.

"I believe you owe me your reasoning as well," the master said. "Why is [Mother]'s daughter of any importance to you?"

Ghirahim suddenly began to choke on his spit just thinking about the answer to that question. He spat out an obnoxious series of coughs, before finally managing to compose himself. He straightened his back. If not for his strangely potent ability of keeping his visceral emotions in check, he would have been a blushing mess by now.

"She's not really," he said, after clearing his throat. "Her abilities simply piqued my interest, and I made the regretful decision to stay by her side."

"Yet you're planning to help her cheat death?"

"Like I said, regretful."

Bulblin cracked his neck, turning his head up to gaze at the sky. He appeared deep in thought. "The offspring of a warrior and a rogue... Given that both [Mother] and [Father] were incredible champions, I can't deny that I'm a bit curious... What a waste to have killed her."

As Bulblin rambled to himself, Ghirahim finished shuffling through the Ancient Sky Book. Much to his dismay, the spell he had hoped for wasn't written within its pages. He turned to the leader of the Yiga clan.

"I ask that you return the Dominion Rod."

"Oh, have you found it?"

"Yes."

Ghirahim could easily pass for a Yiga if it came down to it; as a liar, his skills were exemplary.

"Splendid." And seemingly without any suspicions, Bulblin lazily tossed the Rod toward their new accomplice. The demon could barely believe he was getting away with this so easily. If he passed through the Gate first, and it collapsed behind him, it wouldn't matter; as long as he could embrace a living [Name]'s body again.

He figured this simplicity was simply because of how superior he was. His intelligence soared far beyond Master Bulblin'sーand all the Yiga, for that matter. Sigh. Arrogance did always tend to flaw his ability to reason practically. You'd think he'd have gotten over this by now.  
  
  


Ghirahim raised the Dominion Rod in front of the Gate, reciting the runes for its activation. As the familiar swirls of a gentle violet glow began to shine from its surface, he warily glanced at Bulblin from the corner of his eye.

And finally, the Gate opened, though was considerably slower than it normally ran. The clockwork spiral that twirled into an entryway took much longer to unravel itself. Ghirahim wasn't sure if it would even be able to function properly... He couldn't imagine what would happen if it decided to break down while he was traveling through.

Then againーhe was willing to risk his all if only to meet the real [Name] once more.

And so his eyes flicked up to Bulblin's for just a moment. Although fleeting, his stare was penetrating, as if that glare alone could instill his intentions into the Yiga master's mind.

And once his gaze snapped away again, Ghirahim disappeared into the past.


	51. Rewound Time

And once his gaze snapped away again, Ghirahim disappeared into the past.

Usually when passing through, via a telepathic link the Gate would be able to sense which era its user wished to visit. The trip was quick and trouble-free; requiring very little interaction. Ghirahim expected no difference this time...

Until a searing pain suddenly shot through his body.

His back arched as these stings tip-toed up his legs and stomach, as if someone was idly gliding a knife across his skin. The tormenting pangs crawled up his body at an agonizingly slow pace, yet rendered him too immobile to fight against it.

He sputtered out, balling his hands into fists. His eyes squeezed shut, desperately trying to keep his cool.  _When will this end..?_  he found himself questioning, for this seemed to have been going on for centuries.

He'd lost track of how many hours went by once the suffering came to a cease.

He could see the other side of the Gate, and quickly picked himself back to his feet. His heart pounded in his chest, but he couldn't tell if an unease or eager anticipation was eating away at him. He forced his feet to move, reaching for the exit's light.

However a tug at the back of his cloak held him in place. He froze, not expecting someone else to have been there with him. In addition, he was shocked that he hadn't sensed this person's presence before.

Turning his head, his eyes fell upon the Yiga Master Bulblin. His appearance reflected the same agony Ghirahim had undergone; disheveled hair, dripping eyes, and, somehow, blood leaking from the top of his head. The demon wondered if he looked the same way. He reached up to dab his forehead, and upon touching a sticky red substance his suspicions were confirmed. By now, it'd be safe to assume that this torture was a defect on the Gate's behalf.

"Wh-What," the Yiga spat, "What is happening?" His voice seemed distorted, although it was obvious he desperately wanted to keep himself strong.

"Your suck-ups must've blundered in their repairs," Ghirahim responded, before yanking his cloak away from the Yiga's clutches. "We're almost there..."

"This brat better be a fucking goddess," Bulblin snarled. "I'm not going through all this torment for nothing."

"In that case, you'll be disappointed."

Continuing to walk toward the light, Ghirahim realized no matter how much strain he enforced he couldn't push himself to run. His pain resurfaced, biting into him with every step he took. Bulblin seemed to be suffering the same way.

Until finally they tumbled out of the Gate, and along with a forgiving gust of fresh air, the throbbing subsided. Ghirahim gasped out, letting this relief sink in before he his eyes fluttered shut. He sighed for just a moment, then began to walk away.

"You've no right to run off on your own," Bulblin called out, and another exasperated sigh left our frustrated demon's lips. "You're still breathing on my terms."

Ghirahim snorted.

"Your terms? If I'm not mistaken, you were the one begging  _me_  to stop slaughtering your henchmen!"

"We're still holding [Mother] captive. If you truly wish for her death, you'll have to obey me!"

"You honestly think a few desperate ninja wannabes can stand in the way of the great Demon Lord Ghirahim? Even if that woman continues to live for now, she'll meet her end soon enough. I will not, however, letー"

He cut himself off, voice fading away as Bulblin maintained a vicious glare. Mentioning his lover's name would toss her under the bus, giving the Yiga master something else to blackmail him with.

And, unfortunately, Bulblin caught on.

"Little [Name]?" The Yiga breathed out, before a ruthless smirk crossed his lips. "It's a blessing her mummy doesn't care for her."

In other words, he was free to do as he pleased without the angering [Mother].

And so then, the master's body vanished. Red tags fluttered in his wake, leaving behind an eerie atmosphere. Before Ghirahim could feel his face pale he remembered that he was the only one who could possibly know [Name]'s whereabouts.

He only traveled back to when [Name] first arrived at the Hidden Village, four years after the Gate of Time broke. She should have just reached the entrance, if the Gate functioned properly.

He teleported to the designated area, and was a bit disheartened to see the village as empty as it was in the future. Lacking both [Name]'s parents, as well as Impaz, but there were numerous cats running around. He couldn't recall seeing so many before.

His gaze landed on Impaz's house, leaving him surprised to see a young figure standing before the door. Clad in green, with an obnoxiously pointy hat, and a sweep of dirty blonde hair peeking out.

_Wait, what?_

"Skychild..?" Ghirahim murmured, disbelief crossing his face. He'd almost fainted when he found out a second Link existed, now _three?_

But as he got a better look at the Hero, he realized that wasn't the case. This was the same boy who'd traveled alongside Midna.

The Gate really screwed up....

However, where were all the bulblins, if this truly was the future? Er... past. No.. present? These jumps through time wracked his brain. All fingers pointed to Link, the young Master Sword-wielding Hylian whose mind was set on destroying Ganondorf. Somehow, Ghirahim grew enraged. These bulblins were [Name]'s minions. Link had no right to meddle with them.

He inched closer to the Hero, who had disappeared into the elder Sheikah's house. From outside the small building, he eavesdropped as Impaz thanked the boy again for ridding of 'those monsters.' She then offered him a gift of gratitude. Peering through the window, Ghirahim watched as she produced a book from her pocket. Resting in her frail, trembling hands, bound by an aged leather, sat the Ancient Sky Book.

If not for his  _highly_ meritable, incomparable, matchless! Unequaled! Supreme! Unparalleled! Par excellence---!!

 

ーーself-control, he would have hissed in a yearning for that relic.

Instead, Ghirahim decided to act in accordance with a modern gentleman's standards. He stood at the front door, and knocked twice, politely, before barging in. He immediately snapped his gaze to the book, and the artifact rose into the air via telekinesis.

He had a vague recollection of acquiring the Ancient Sky Book, but all he could comprehend now was that it was here and so he would pick it up. He smiled graciously at Link, before the book landed in his arms and he teleported away once more.

 

Him being in the future meant [Name] would most likely be with Telma, or at the inn, or... He decided he'd check the bar first. Pushing through the crowds of Castle Town villagers, he made his way down the South Street and turned into the alley hiding away Telma's Bar.

 

Her presence, ever so genuine, could light up even this darkened Castle Town cranny. [Name] mindlessly shut the bar's door behind her, before readying to walk up the steps leading her to the main section of the village.

Ghirahim couldn't hold himself back. Knowing she still lived now and was free from any ghosts possessing her, a desire to claim her washed over him. Just as her foot reached the first stair, she felt a warm pair of arms envelop her. Her eyes flashed open as her vision was obscured by a tuft of white hair.

In the midst of her flustered emotions, [Name] managed out a harsh: "Why the  _hell_ would you--"

However Ghirahim didn't want to hear it. Instead, he pressed her further into his chest, so much that it was suffocating. She slithered out of his grasp, and although he wanted to pull her back, he restrained himself.

"No," she scolded, and he shut his eyes.

"We must go," he murmured. His voice had softened incredibly; he'd never imagine himself speaking in such a fashion during the Era of the Sky.

"You left me in a freaking  _cage_  surrounded by monsters," she seethed. "Why would I go with you?"

 _Ah_ , Ghirahim thought. So then, the him of this time would still be with Zant, obeying Ganondorf's commands from within Hyrule Castle. Yes, he remembered. After Zant had claimed to have "disposed" of [Name], Ghirahim didn't see her again until that time at the lake...

His eyes flicked to her face, breathing in the sight of his dearest. He then realized, admist his tousled hair and blood-streaked face, he smelled faintly of honeysuckle, somehow.

"You are being pursued," he said. Her lashes swept upward for just a moment, as if she knew he was referring to Bulblin. But that'd be impossible, right? Regardless, he backed his statement up with: "Because of our contract."

"Because I am your master?" she responded. He stifled a chuckle, choosing to instead keep up a haughty act. He pursed his lips.

"Precisely," he grunted out, sounding as irritated as he could.

Her eyes narrowed. "Zant..?"

Even if [Name] was no longer Zant's concern, she wouldn't know that. Ghirahim couldn't muster an appropriate response, though he supposed his silence was confirmation enough.


	52. emiT dnuoweR

The conversation between Ghirahim and [Name] continued pleasantly, with the Demon Lord quickly improvising things to say, pretending as if [Mother] nor Bulblin existed and their only worry was obtaining two ancient relics.

He played along when she assumed his hug was a gesture of affection. ...Which it was, truly, but the Ghirahim she knew wouldn't be so amorous quite yet.

And so he acted as such, blatantly denying her accusations with such force that it pained him. He hated to raise his voice with her; after witnessing her death twice now, she'd become fragile to his eyes. He felt a constant need to speak kindly with her, in fear that the slightest high frequency could shatter her into pieces.

"Now then, I have a gift," he said, reaching into his cloak to produce the Ancient Sky Book. When her eyes landed on it, they widened, and her hands suddenly flew up to encase around its leather cover. However, he kept a firm grip, still only playing with her.

"I never said it was for  _you_. However, I may be willing to hand it over if you begged."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she immediately let go of the precious relic.

"Beg?"

Against his will, while he was begging himself to stop this act and just embrace her once more, he offered a sadistic grin.

And in response, she smiled, eerily pleasant. Ghirahim wasn't sure why she'd smile like that at a time like this, as he was expecting a more aggressive reaction. His answer soon came into play when she lifted a leg and slammed a kick square in his stomach.

"I'll make  _you_  beg for mercy," she threatened, as he hurled over. Through uneven breaths, he stood, and teleported behind her.

"My, I never expected you of all people to utilize such power~ I suppose you've always been unpredictable. Not that I mind dueling you. I must know everything that deems you eligible to wield me." He kept his voice authoritative, but once he glanced upward he froze.

Master Bulblin stood just a few feet away from them. With a devilish smirk on his face, the Yiga approached with calm, steady footsteps. Ghirahim's hand flew up to grip [Name]'s shoulder, dampened by her wet hair.

"Though this rat-infested city makes for a poor arena, don't you agree?" He spoke with an even tone, but his mind was tearing itself apart.  _Bulblin was here_. He wouldn't allow [Name] to be taken from him again, not now...

And so he vanished, pulling her along with him.

・

They arrived in Hyrule Field, where Ghirahim decided to duel with her. He wasn't quite sure what he planned to do... Especially since this might be [Name], but not the one who'd saved him, or even cared for him at all yet.

A battle might bring out some confessions, he supposed.

And so he circled her, saying, "You were rather pitiful when we first met. Why did you keep such laudable talents hidden?"

She only glared in response. "I'm not invincible, moron. It takes time to conjure magic and I can't do anything during an ambush without a weapon."

He smirked, dashing towards her with his narrow demon blade in hand. He knew for a fact she had more tricks up her sleeve, as he'd witnessed them himself.

"You're hiding more," he accused. She dodged every slash and thrust, and the lazy attacks continued. Occasionally he'd jeer at her, trying to strike a nerve, as from experience he could confidently declare that emotion pain stung far worse than any physical damage.

One such taunt prompted her to curiously glance up at him.

"Where'd your blade-body go, anyway?" she asked.  _Good question_. Ghirahim didn't know that himself. Last time he checked, he left it on the floor of [Name]'s bedroom, but that was in the future.

Er...

"Returned to my master, of course," he decided. "Which will never truly be you."

"That's not Zant, is it??"

His face soured.

"How dare you even  _suggest_  that I might serve a vile Twili," he growled. He kept on tossing aimless pounces, not exactly trying to harm her but also ensuring to maintain a labored pretense. He tried to plot an escape, to leave [Name] back to whatever she would have been doing should the Gate not have spat him out on this day.

Luck seemed to be on Ghirahim's side, for then a wolf suddenly charged toward them. It dashed past [Name], standing guard between the two. It carried the same scent as Link, which wouldn't entirely make sense since one was a skychild... Both were vermin, the demon concluded.

"Run," the wolf hissed. While its voice seemed distorted beneath Twili-esque echoes, it unmistakably belonged to the green-clad Hero. Ghirahim sighed.

"Skychild, I just  _cannot_  take you seriously when you gnarl like a wee pup. Hurry now - transform back."

With the snap of his fingers, Ghirahim forcibly reverted the young Hylian to his usual form. His bones cracked back into a human's shape, and his fur shed to reveal his white skin, dirtied beneath grime and bruises.

[Name] was, understandably, confused, and so shared a few words with Link. Balancing out a rather auspicious mix of common sense and persistence, she was offended by the fact that he wished for her to simply flee from the scene.

"Why are you here?" She blurted out, successfully changing the subject in order to pin down Link. Ghirahim piped up for the Hylian, who was somewhat at a loss for an answer.

"He's throwing a tantrum over a mere book," he shrugged. The demon then produced the Ancient Sky Book from his cloak and tossed it over to his lover. She caught it deftly, though almost dropped it in her anxious shock.

Finally, it was hers.


	53. Decline

It was only when [Name] mentioned the Gate of Time that Ghirahim's attention was snapped back. That was the cause of all thisーher death, [Mother]'s appearance, everything. He wouldn't allow her to get near that again.

"Gate of Time..." he murmured, keeping his façade convincing. He strode over to Link, who had pulled the Dominion Rod into view as well, and telekinetically stole both items from them. He only scowled when the Hylian unsheathed his sword.

"I have dealt with you before, and I've no intention to fiddle with you again," he said, resisting the urge to scream at his face. He'd love nothing more than to pummel the young boy. But for now, his attention was set on the Sheikah girl. "Come, [Name]. Our duel must wait."

For whatever reason, she hesitated.

Her gaze met the ground, waiting in a tense silence.

"I..." Her voice cracked a bit. "I'm not one of them," she stated. Ghirahim knew what she was referring to now.  _The Yiga_. His heart ached for her now. She's been burdening this knowledge her entire life, and now he just pitted her to pick a side.

She turned to Link, as if her silent gaze was asking for his advice.

"...You are the master," was all he said.

 _Shut up, Skychild_ , Ghirahim internally hissed.

"Don't act like you have absolute power over Fi," [Name] snapped, and the demon smiled triumphantly. He enjoyed watching the Hylian Hero pushed back into a corner. Link explained that there was no need to control Fi, for she was already loyal to him, blah blah blah... His cutesy stutters and quiet voice only irked the Demon Lord.

However, [Name] suddenly pulled a request out of the blue, asking that, "Link, battle me."

Naturally, he responded with: "This really isn't the time to---"

But he stopped himself, instead staring intently at the Sheikah. She seemed to have thought of a plan. While Ghirahim hated the interactions between them, he realized this was his chance to get away. After all, this may be [Name], but not the [Name] who reciprocated his love.

"There is no time to play when I am this close to rendezvousing with Master again." Yet, his tongue betrayed him, and he kept making excuses for her to stay by his side. She answered smoothly.

"You're right," [Name] shrugged. "You should go on ahead."

"Fool," Ghirahim muttered. "I cannot be returned unless you are killed."

"Yes, but I'm obviously too weak to control you."

_Any commands you make, darling, I will fulfill._

"You're basically  _free_."

_You've completely captivated me, love._

"Facing Demise now would almost make you  _equal_."

_Well...Idiotic logic like that only adds to your charm._

Ghirahim knew for a fact no one could ever dominate the omnipotence that was Master Demise, not even him. ...Except for Linkーhowever the only explanation he could take from that was that the goddess Hylia bestowed her abilities to him. It wasn't Link himself, per se, he was simply controlled like a marionette. No silly skychild could ever destroy Demise without a deity's assistance.

"That's  _Lord_  Demise," he corrected, then lowered his gaze. "You're a liar, but I can acknowledge your reasoning."

He stole one last glance at her, and then vanished. He now had two of each the Book and Rod in his possession; one set stolen from Link, the other set he's had since first utilizing the Gate. For now, he should drop off the extra set for his past self's benefit.

 

 

If his memory served him right, Ghirahim first found the artifacts sitting atop a shelf in one of the castle's arsenals. They were hidden amongst other weapons, easy to miss, but never by his enviable eyesight. He must admit, his vision was unparalleled.

Sneaking into Hyrule Castle wasn't at all difficult, considering that the rest of Ganondorf's minions knew his face and considered him their superior. He entered the same arsenal where he had first found the Book and Rod, and arranged them as he remembered.

He then prepared to make his leaveーuntil he saw Zant standing before him.

"In need of a weapon?" Zant kept himself taciturn in appearance and voice, tone low as he called out to the Demon Lord. His chameleon headgear concealed his face, but Ghirahim could almost see the lazy smirk crawling across his face.

"Simply observing," the demon responded. He passed by the Twili then, however halted upon hearing him speak once more.

"You're rapidly declining."

"Am I?" He chuckled.  _Laugh and move forward_ , his mind was set to do.

"I've followed you this whole way, yet you hadn't noticed."

"..." It's true he hadn't acknowledged the Shadow King's presence at all, till now. Perhaps he was simply exhaustedーthe effects of the Gate of Time's malfunction temporarily maimed his senses, is all.

"Has that Sheikah rat's death taken its toll on you?"

... _Quite so_. In this time, Zant was still unaware that his attempt to murder [Name] failed. And yet, this still was very accurate. Ghirahim wondered if [Name] truly had died that day, would he be as miserable as he was now?

"I've no grief for those who oppose Lord Ganondorf."

Goddess, even his own lies made Ghirahim cringe now.


	54. Freedom

Without much else to do in the castle, Ghirahim returned back to the Gerudo Desert. He wondered if the Yiga base still existed in this time, where [Name] had grown up. She'd been looking for her kin; if only she'd known they've been here in the desert this whole time. And yet, their hideout remained protected by a barrier.

...Or so, Ghirahim thought.

He squinted as a fortress came into view. It seemed run-down, abandoned, yet shared striking similarities to the Yiga post he'd recently visited. A curtain, he supposed, which hid the true base from outsiders.

But that was not his concern for now. He wished to investigate the Gate of Time now. When he first used it in this time, it had worked perfectly fine. He couldn't understand why it failed him now.

He revealed the Gate with an uncovering spell, as it normally remained hidden behind dunes of sand. Much like the Yiga Clan Hideout, it could only be found by those who were looking specifically for it.

Without activating the Gate itself, he investigated its surface. It appeared pristine now. He knew for a fact that when he tumbled out of that thing only hours ago it was cracked even with its attempted repairs.

As if on cue to answer this curiosity, a figure suddenly appeared next to him. With hair a shimmering {h|c}, and eyes a piercing red, he met the face belonging to [Name].

"Why are you here?" he asked, and she quirked a brow.

"I simply followed you and Master Bulblin."

Oh...

[Mother].

Though, unlike her usual haughty grin, and merciless gaze, she appeared rather disheartened now. Crossing her arms, a gentle sigh escaped her lips.

"I admit... After scouring through [Name]'s memories... you were really good to her. I'm... I wish I... I came back hoping to save her."

And still, she continued to lie, even after all her scandals came into light. She never stopped. Ghirahim had no desire to keep listening to this.

"I see it's a family traitーyou and [Name] are both utterly doltish liars."

Impudent as ever, [Mother] ignored him. "The gate was broken," she stated.

"Are you blind? Somehow it mended itself."

" _Was_ , demon, I used past tense. Do you know the extent of its faults?"

"Were you behind this?"

"I... Yes, I fixed it for you. But before I hadーsince it couldn't properly function with your Dominion Rod, instead of magic energy it sapped up the life force of whoever was using it."

"Do I look shriveled and old to you?" Ghirahim felt like screaming. He hated all of this. He just wanted [Name] backー _his_ [Name], and not one lacking the love he felt for her, or one possessed by [Mother].

"Maybe not, but our deaths are inevitably much, much closer than they would have been otherwise."

Ghirahim only snorted. His 'life force' supply was endless, for as long as Demise's sword remained intact, he was immortal. No matter how much anguish he went through, or even if his demon form was fragmented into trillions of pieces, he'd continue to writhe through life.

Though, what piqued his interest was the fact that [Mother] used 'our' and not 'your'.

"Oh, so you're a victim of this as well?" He almost smirked.

"I hadn't realized it was defective till after I used it. It's fortunate [Name] specialized in healing magic."

"Tch," Ghirahim averted his gaze. "If you weren't hiding in that body like a coward, I'd have sliced your throat by now."

[Mother] couldn't help the smirk pulling at the ends of her lips. "Heh," she laughed, glad that, to an extent, she still held the Demon Lord's leashes. "You'reー"

She cut herself off, transitioning into a series of maniacal coughs. Ghirahim almost reached out to comfort her, but was quickly reminded that this wasn't [Name]. You'd think he'd gotten over this by now.

"Ah," she moaned, resting her hands on her knees to heave out whimpers. She, much like Bulblin and Ghirahim after they had passed through the Gate, was disheveled and simply out of it. The male only watched, hoping that whatever was happening would kill her.

Then, at least, he'd no longer have the constant reminder of [Name]'s death laughing in his face.

"G~yuh," [Mother]'s hands traveled up to her stomach, clutching her abdomen with a fierce hold. She began to cough hysterically, until Ghirahim noticed some type of mist seep out of her mouth.

Seeming to ignore the distress paining her, [Mother] impressively continued to smirk. "Heh... I didn't expect this...." She flicked her gaze up to Ghirahim, who narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Keep her out of trouble this time," she said, and as the mysterious mist faded away, so did the light in her eyes. She then collapsed, although Ghirahim raised his arms to catch her.

Finally, [Mother] was gone. Whether because of the Gate's malfunction or what, she wouldn't be coming back. He'd bury [Name]'s corpse, then return to the Gate to rescue her from all this. His gaze fell. He placed a hand on her eyelids, shutting them from the world.

The next time he saw those gorgeous eyes, they'd be staring for him, alive and glistening.

...He didn't expect that moment to come so soon.

 

"..Hngh... Don't touch me..." [Name] stirred, and Ghirahim almost dropped her in surprise. Understandably, he assumed that [Mother] was still here, and so immediately backed away. He thought... He thought it had worked. She shouldn't be alive still.

However the Sheikah girl pulled herself to her feet, and examined her hands. The widest smile crossed her lips then, and she wildly flailed her arms around.

"Oh my Nayru, I can control my body again!" She screamed, before raising her hand in front of her demon lover. Naturally, he assumed she was offering a high five, and lifted his own hand to return it. However she struck him across the face, leaving him paralyzed with a bright red sting burning his cheek.

"..."

"That wasn't [Mother]," she whispered, and accepted the embrace when Ghirahim overcame his shock to envelop her. A pleasant warmth spread throughout her chest. She'd yearned for his touch, ever since her mother stripped her of every bit of control she had over herself.

She had been strapped to the back of her mind with no way of wriggling out, feeling and moving but never steering her actions. [Mother] thought she had killed her, although [Mother] was never too intelligent to begin with...

All that mattered for now was that [Name] lived... and Ghirahim did, too.


	55. Li'l Hiccups

If Ghirahim were to have one regret, it would be not taking [Mother]'s words to heart. Due to its faulty repairs, the Gate of Time used the life force of its users as juice, rather than magic energy. He assumed he was an exception, considering that he breathed off of Demise's sword.

[Mother] wasn't so lucky, and died almost immediately. According to [Name], the reasoning was that since she'd been possessing so many different bodies for so long, her soul had been divided up over and over again that she barely had any life left in her anyways.

Although a bit uncanny to think about, it benefitted Ghirahim greatly. [Mother]'s death released [Name], and now everything seemed to have cleared up. Bulblin's whereabouts were unknown, but for the time being no one cared for him.  
  
  


They returned to their time, to [Name]'s bedroom on the second floor of Telma's Bar. Ghirahim immediately collapsed onto the mattress, though never once let go of [Name]'s hand. She sat on the bed's edge, staring down at the ground.

While her lover seemed exhausted, she was restless. She wanted to move around and dance in circles and maybe even scream while she was at it. Losing control of her body was torturous, and with every step she took now it felt so surreal. She'd learned not to take her freedom for granted.

However Ghirahim held her back, trying to coerce her to join him in bed. ( _His intentions were pure, lewd human!_ ) Although she truly felt like she couldn't sit through anything, part of her did want to reconnect with him. The emotional abuse [Mother] dealt out to him pained her, too.

Sliding beside the Demon Lord, she pulled her comforter up to cover her mouth. Her toes were digging into the sheetsーin the most appropriate ways, mind youーand her hands fidgeted with the blanket's seams nonstop. She tossed and turned to find a comfortable position, though deemed that pointless after a while.

"Stop moving," Ghirahim mumbled from her left. She turned around again to face him.

"I thought you didn't sleep?"

"I can make exceptions when I'm with you."

"But I don't want to sleep, so there's really no point iー"

"Yes, you do..." He pulled her body closer to his, silencing her as her face was pressed into his chest. She sighed, bringing her squirming to a cease. With his chin comfortably resting atop her head, she supposed she could try to unwind a little...

Which did work. Her muscles begin to relax, her eyelids increasingly drooping as she felt like fading into his cozy warmth. Ghirahim coughed once, which snapped her back into attention for a moment, but she easily fell back into her drowsy trance. But then he coughed again.

"Stop coughing on me, twat."

Then again.

And again, and again, and again, and soon he had to pull away from her, facing the floor to bark out the phlegm stuck in his throat. [Name] was up on her feet in an instant, rushing to his side to see what ailed him.

"This is nothing," he managed to inform her, though his body screamed otherwise. Continuing to hack, he eventually spat out a red fluid. His blood splattered the floor, and a tense moment of silence flooded the room. He had stopped coughing, at least.

"I'll get water," [Name] announced, rushing toward her bedroom door. However Ghirahim's hand shot out to grab her shirt, preventing her from running away.

"I don't need water, fool," he said, then released her in order to cover his mouth again. His wheezes tumbled out one after the other. [Name] scrunched her nose up. No matter the topic, conversations with Ghirahim always ended in him condescending whoever he was speaking to.

Though, if water was unnecessary, she figured he might need Demise's sword instead. To, like, recharge or whatever he did in there.

She sprinted over to the other side of the room, almost tripping over her bare feet sliding across the wooden floor. She grabbed its hilt, bringing it over to Ghirahim when she noticed a crack running through the blade.

The fear she felt at that moment was even more excruciating than when [Mother] had possessed her body. Without a second to spare, she shoved the sword in front of the demon's vision.

"Why is there a crack?" She didn't mean to quiver, but her hands couldn't stop shaking as she handed him his true vessel. She knew for a fact the sword couldn't simply crumble without an intense amount of force. She couldn't imagine how or why this had happened.

"That explains the coughing," Ghirahim sighed. In comparison to his Sheikah lover, he was quite calm, considering that his body was chipping away as they spoke. Shard after shard, the sword's metal flaked off, and [Name] hastily tried piecing it back together, to no avail.

"Stop panicking," the demon demanded, though his heart fluttered seeing how concerned she grew for him. [Name]'s brows furrowed at the continuously flaking sword, attempting to discern why it was breaking apart.

"...When you passed through the Gate," she realized. "It malfunctioned, and took your life force."

"That wouldn't make sense, because this sword wasn't with me at the time."

"But there's no other explanation. Agh... We need help."

Once again, [Name] stood up to leave, and, once again, Ghirahim stopped her. He took her by the hand once more, pulling her toward him. He held her close, her eyes staring straight into his chest as his hand pressed against the small of her back.

"All I need is you," he muttered. She scowled.

"Goddess, stop being cringy! You're dying!"

When he still refused to let go, she teleported out of his grasp, and grabbed Demise's sword. She healed this once before; she should be able to do it again. Yet no matter how much magic she breathed into it, the fragments just wouldn't snap back into place.

"I'm not dying," Ghirahim denied, crossing his arms. He then stood up from the bed. "Let's take this to Zant."

Her jaw slacked.

"Zant?!" He must be joking... The Twili King was such a random personーnot to mention, an enemy! "Oh, Hylia, you're really out of it now..."

"No I'm not," Ghirahim hissed, though his words were slurred now, as if he were a bit tipsy. "Just go find Zant."

"Uh, okay, but you'll have to stay here."

"I'm not leaving you agaiー" He interrupted himself with another series of obnoxious coughs, howling out into the night's silence.

"You're going to have to," [Name] insisted. She then, still clutching onto Demise's sword, sprinted out of the room. No way in hell was she going to enter the castle itself, so she'd have to lure Zant out somehow...


	56. One's Wits

[Name] gazed up at Hyrule Castle, standing from her spot in front of the Castle Town fountain. Her brows knitted together, examining the gold diamond-shaped barrier preventing outsiders from trespassing.

She wasn't exactly sure what her plan was. Neither did she want to go through with it, either. She'd be perfectly fine without seeing Zant ever again.

...But if Ghirahim's life was on the line, and he trusted him (for whatever reason), then...

She decided she'd scream. Someone might appear, might not. Worth a shot.

"Ah," she started, so very unenthusiastically, as she had suddenly grown a bit shy. Sighing, she gathered her wits and tried again, releasing a shrill, banshee-like shriek. Quite a few lights turned on, but Zant never appeared, not after a few minutes.

One of the Castle Town residents called out, "Hello?" Holding a candle, they exited their house to investigate. Not wanting to interact with them, she sprinted away.

...And ran into Link, coincidentally. He seemed a bit concerned.

"[Name]? Why did you scream? Are you okay?"

That month she spent with him, he'd rarely ever uttered a single word. This sudden onslaught of questions was a bit worrisome, though she didn't take it to heart. He cherished her, as much as he would a comrade.

"Yeah, it's just my Zant mating call," she deadpanned. He almost choked on his spit.

"...Zant? Why?"

"Yes," was all she said. He tilted his head, urging her to elaborate.

"... _[Name]_." The nagging tone he used almost made her snort, as he was scolding her like a mother would a mischievous child. And so, being the troublesome child she was, she responded in kind:

"... _Link_."

He crossed his arms. "This isn't the time to mock me."

"Then stop questioning me, I'm busy."

With that, he backed off, pausing. [Name] couldn't help the triumphant grin dancing along her lips, though that was wiped off when Link spoke once more.

"I came looking for you, actually... You kind of ran off with the Sky Book's pages."

Her memories came flooding back to her then-- having breakfast with Link, running off to the lake, meeting Ghirahim again... And that was true; she did abandon the green-clad Hero.

She opened her mouth to speak, readying to improvise some excuse as to why she had to leave, when a cough sounded from behind them. Thanks to the repetitive barking she unfortunately had to witness, she knew exactly who that was.

"Din dammit," came Ghirahim's voice, muttering to himself once he realized his presence had been rooted out. Straightening his cloak, with his thumb resting against his lips, he came into view. "[Name], don't you know rats carry diseases? Get away from him."

[Name] internally facepalmed, before striding over to her demon lover. She then, without explanation, dipped her hand within his cloak. Link's eyes flew open, turning away with a beet-red face, while Ghirahim was wondering why the hell she was sticking his hand down _his_ cloak.

"Excuse you, this is mine," he snapped, swatting at her. However her goal was the Ancient Sky Book, along with the Dominion Rod. She pulled out both relics from the pocket hidden within his robe, and tossed them over to Link.

Ghirahim's surprised face was priceless. Half of him wanted to strangle the Sheikah, but the other half still couldn't comprehend half the things happening around him. His vision was blurred, his ears clogged a bitーhis senses had all fallen out of shape.

"We don't need those anymore," she stated, and Ghiahim rolled his eyes.

"This world doesn't need skyrats anymore," he responded, and manifested his sword. Pointing it at Link, he readied to duel him, and the Hylian accepted the invitation. Unsheathing the Master Sword, he also primed himself.

"No," [Name] interrupted before anything could start. With her hands wrapped around the Demon Lord's waist, holding him back, she nodded for Link to leave. "Please go."

"...I can't just leave you here," he tried.

"This isn't your concern... As I've said before, Ghirahim can't kill me. You needed the Book, right? So you can go do what you needed to now."

Although the hesitance was very obvious in his eyes, Link gave up and eventually walked away. With that done, [Name] turned back to Ghirahim and led him to Telma's Bar.

"Why'd you even come out here?" She asked, and ran a hand through her hair. He shrugged and answered confidently:

"I heard you screaming."

 _Poof_. [Name]'s face turned into a tomato. Almost as red as her eyes. She wasn't sure if this was because he came to her rescue, or because he heard her screaming like an idiot. However she ran out of time to ponder this, for once Telma's Bar came into view, Ghirahim began protesting against her touch.

"I'm not leaving you," he said, and repeated this over and over again. That only worsened her already blazing blushーshe swore she could rival even Ghirahim's cloak. At least, his voice no longer slurred; though it was very husky, reminding her of an old man.

"I'm just gonna find Zant," she reasoned. A melodramatic gasp was her only response.

"Why does Zant get all the attention?" He whined, and she raised a brow while also staring intently at him.

"What do you mean, 'all the attention'? I'm cradling  _you_  like a baby right now!"

[Name]'s arms were still wrapped around the Demon Lord, guiding him along so he didn't run from her and try to escape Telma's Bar. She was worried he'd pass out or something if he kept moving.

"I..." Ghirahim started, then groaned. "Ugh. Just go to the castle."

As much as she feared facing Ganondorf again, or getting chased around by Darknuts, by now [Name] realized she didn't really have a choice unless she fancied having Ghirahim dead.

"Alright," she murmured, "but you're staying here."

"No!"

She scowled. Her mouth opened to yell something, but before she had a chance to she heard something rustle from behind her. Spinning on her heel, she almost knocked Ghirahim off his feet to find what had sounded.

Standing just a few feet from there was Zant, motionless, staring out through his chameleon-esque headgear.

"All this commotion, so late at night..." he muttered, and strode up to them both. [Name]'s grip immediately tightened on the Demon Lord; she prepared to teleport away if necessary. She only hoped Zant didn't put them in a barrier, or flew them into the air. Those were the only two weaknesses that she knew of, that prevented her teleportation from functioning properly.

"Zant..." she started, before glancing up at her lover. She still couldn't understand why running to Zant would ever be a good idea, but in his current state she doubted he'd be able to explain why. Much less speak rationally. "Ghirahim isー"

"I'm aware," he interrupted. "Declining."

She clenched her jaw.

"For some reason, he thinks you can save him." Her eyes shut. Worst comes to worst, she'd be killed alongside the demon. At least then, they'd still be together...

No. She didn't want to die. Her eyes snapped open again.

Zant's mask retracted, revealing his deathly thin, blue-grey face and piercing golden orbs. While his stare remained sharp, his voice seemed rather soft. For him, at least.

"I figured."

Well...  _That_  was unexpected. Regardless, [Name] kept her head cool. She didn't respond, and instead shifted her hold on Ghirahim. She tensed when Zant stepped closer, forcing her to lug the demon backward.

Zant's arm rose, his fingers brushing against the Sheikah's cheek. She tensed, lifting a hand to slap him away while Ghirahim was busy staring at one of Jovani's lost kittens. Too preoccupied to even notice the Twili King, somehow.

"Cat," Ghirahim stated, and was promptly ignored. However he then suddenly collapsed, but his weight was too much for [Name] to hold up and she kneeled down to ease his fall. At least, attempted to kneel down. Zant grabbed her by the face, closing any distance between them.

Her crimson eyes widened, large in comparison to the glowing amber rings glaring at her. Her outburst seemed to have put him off somewhat. He narrowed his eyes.

"I will save the demon," he arbitrated, "when you tell meーhave you jumped through time?"

She found no reason to lie. "Yes."

His gaze softened. "So, then... It was you.. [Name]."

 _Eh..?_  Oh, he still thought she was Maeraky. No, but, that didn't make sense anyway. She had no idea what he was referring to. However he released her, and so she immediately crouched down to tend to the unconscious Ghirahim. She shook his shoulders, and smacked his face back and forth, but in the end this all proved to be futile.

"He's not gone yet," Zant spoke from behind her, before thrusting his hand out. In sync with the motion of the Twili's fingers, Ghirahim rose like a marionette. [Name] could only watch as Zant manifested a sword with his free hand.

And suddenly, Ghirahim was drawn into the Twilight sword like he normally would Demise's, before vanishing from view. [Name] waited a few tense moments, glancing between Zant and the sword expectantly.

"How long..?" She questioned.

"Soon."

"So his true vessel can't be fixed?" She motioned to Demise's sword, which, at the moment, laid idle at her side.

"Not that I know of."

"...And you're giving us this sword, right?"

He hesitated.

Then nodded. She didn't want to question this drastic change of behavior, but supposed she'd take advantage of this before he went all psycho again.

"Thank you," she appreciated, before picking up the Scimitar of Twilight by its hilt. In her other hand, she held Demise's, and then made her way back to Telma's Bar. Even with his sudden kindness, she still feared him somewhat, and would rather not stay around him much longer.

As long as Ghirahim was fine... She would be, too.


	57. Both Parties Advance

Master Bulblin stood in front of the Gate of Time, sighing to himself. He'd given up searching for [Name] and lost Ghirahim as well, so he decided to return to his own era. However standing before the Gate, a peculiar scent caught his nose.

Reminiscent of... [Mother].

He was well aware of her ability to possess vessels, but in exchange her life considerably shortened with every body she took over. It wasn't too much of a surprise that her flame finally burned out.

"Shame," he clucked his tongue, before examining the Gate. He smirked. "Though I've got to applaud you for restoring this to its former glory." He then stepped forward, awakening the Gate in preparation to return to his own time.

However something caught his eye. Turning his head, he saw the Yiga Clan Hideout, yet now it seemed abandoned. Its walls had crumbled and there were no roofs or any of his subordinates walking about. He furrowed his brows.

This... wasn't right. Where was his clan?

Grumbling to himself, he decided it'd be best to return to his era and discuss this with the others. And so he entered the Gate of Time, walking through it without much difficulty. Thanks to [Mother], now the path was painfree, and he traveled through within a matter of seconds.

Upon arriving back to his time, he immediately held a gathering with every Yiga present. He began by announcing news of [Mother]'s passing, and how Lord Ganondorf successfully usurped the throne twenty years in the future. As Yiga, they only wished for their King's desires to become a reality.

"Master Bulblin!" One Yiga shouted, bringing all the attention to him. When his master motioned for him to continue speaking, he cleared his throat. "I have a proposition."

"Go on," Bulblin urged.

"I know when you said we wanted to resurrect the beast Stallord, you meant that only as a diversion, but if you think about it... We could use it to execute rogue Yiga."

Of course, the idea of resurrecting Stallord was a lie. Bulblin swore to keep his plans secretive, known only to the members of his clan. Ghirahim might've joined them temporarily, but he was no fool. They didn't trust each other in the slightest.

"That's not a bad idea," Bulblin hummed, actually rather liking it. While his true objective might be just around the corner, he wouldn't mind steering off track just for a little. After all, the Gate of Time was theirs.

"Oh, another thing," the Master began. "Somehow, our fortress is deserted twenty years in the future. I'd like to believe because Ganondorf has secured the crown, he has granted us positions within the castle."

However, just to make sure, Bulblin appointed two trusted Yiga to travel through the Gate and find out the exact cause. They returned just a second later.  _Ah, the perks of time traveling_... What might've possibly taken years for those two to accomplish occurred in the blink of an eye for the Yiga remaining in the fortress.

Evidenced by this, the two Yiga were noticeably older upon returning. While their masks still concealed their faces, their backs were slightly hunched, and they'd grown a bit more stomach.

"We couldn't find the reasoning behind our disappearance," one announced. "However, at some point our fortress is overridden by monsters. A young boy, Hylian by appearance, later arrived and killed them. He then proceeded to enter the Arbiter's Grounds and somehow resurrected Stallord."

"Seriously?" Bulblin barked out a hearty laugh. That made things much easier.

He then ordered a majority of the Yiga presentーenough to form an armyーto invade the time of this mysterious boy's endeavors. By observing this Hylian, they'd be able to carry out their goal of using the execution beast for themselves.

"Advance!" Bulblin demanded, and an eighty-some Yiga piled into the Gate of Time.  
  
  


・ ** _le meanwhile_** ・  
  
  


The silence in [Name]'s bedroom was almost too stiff to handle. She sat on the edge of her bed, kicking her feet, waiting for Ghirahim to pop out and surprise her with one of those "Oh great, you again," comments.

As the minutes ticked by, part of her wondered if Zant had lied and actually let Ghirahim just... die.

 _No_ , she thought. She didn't want to think of that... She wanted to have trust in him. As improbable as that sounded. Still bored, she stretched, and leaned back on her mattress. When she rolled over, she realized there was something in her pocket.

Secretly hoping they were spare rupees she'd forgotten about, she reached in and felt a piece of paper. Curious, she pulled it out. An envelope.

 _'To [Name]'_  was etched on the front, and she recognized this handwriting almost immediately. This was the letter that led her into this mess in the first place. In a desire to meet and aid her parents, she'd stirred up issues that almost killed both her and Ghirahim.

"For Hell's sake, that handwriting is positively atrocious!"

...And yet, she wouldn't regret her travels. Constantly fluctuating between saving the other, she felt that her connection to Ghirahim had rooted deeper through this.

She turned around to find said demon peering over her shoulder. Upon realizing what that letter was, he scowled, and immediately plucked it from her grasp. She takes it back.

"I don't want to prevent this," she said. "After all, we do have a happy ending, don't we? Let's just deliver this to Impaz.."

Even if her mother was a liar, it sent her spiraling down an adventure learning the truth behind her heritage. She regretted none of it. All she had to do now was return to the past and hand this over to the Sheikah elder, and then she could live the rest of her life with Ghirahim...

Speaking of the Demon Lord, his cheeks were tinted pink for some reason. [Name]'s brows rose, a sly grin crossing her lips.

"Ehueh~? What's with that look?" She nudged him in the ribs, poking fun at his flustered amazement. Getting ahold of himself, he smiled, before running a hand through his hair.

"I must say, your beauty ranks only one spot below me," he commented as he crossed his legs. She grimaced, deciding to let that slide for now. After all, it was technically a compliment. (At least, as flattering as Ghirahim would allow himself to get.)

She reached up to rest her palms on his cheeks, then pushed him down onto the mattress. As their lips interlocked, her hands traveled across his arms, lacing their fingers together. Ghirahim's heart lit up at the gentle sensations she left strewn across his mouth and jaw, and his legs quivered from beneath him.

"Ah..~" He moaned out, and [Name] suddenly snapped back to reality. She grew bashful then, realizing what she was doing and the reactions she was getting out of this. ...Though... Not to say she didn't like it.

"Keep going," Ghirahim goaded, but easily grew frustrated with her hesitation and flipped the two of them over. He continued to meld his lips against hers, running his tongue across the bottom pink of her mouth. Surprised at the contact, but also never once objecting it, she let his snake-like muscle explore deeper inside her mouth.

Having never done something like this before, [Name] wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do. She kind of just... sat there... and let Ghirahim do as he pleased.

...Until this started to get a little extensive.

"Okay, enough," she swatted at him, pushing him aside to scrape the extra saliva off her tongue. She loved that dorky demon with her whole heart, but tonguework wasn't really doing it for her.

Somehow, she expected him to be a bit awkward considering that she just rejected him, but he kept up that stupid smirk of his.

"Was that too much?" He purred. "It's fine; I can wait till you're ready for all of me~♥"

"Oh, Nayru..."


	58. A War Plays Out

With their short & sweet platonic lovemaking coming to a cease, [Name] decided to go wash her mouth out before doing anything else. Ghirahim had made a point not to get offended earlier, but now he couldn't hold himself back.

"You could at least wait to do that when I'm not around," he crossed his arms, in a desperate attempt to keep his distress off his face. He was a bit too effective with that, as she retorted without worrying about upsetting him further:

"You could at least eat a banana or two before you kiss me next time."

That sparked up ideas, no doubt.

Their idle chat mellowed out as they made their way over to the Gerudo Desertーvia teleportation, of courseーto find the Gate of Time. Their task seemed simple enough, and was rather trivial, really: deliver [Mother]'s letter to Impaz, so that young [Name] would receive it later in life.

...But, evidently, something  _always_  tended to come up.

When Ghirahim first tried to start up the Gate, it simply rejected him. Of course, he pinned the blame on [Name].

"A shame you gave away that Dominion Rod." His guilt-trips were the worst. She rolled her eyes, circling the Gate to see if there were any cracks or other damages. It seemed to be in pristine condition, somehow, yet still refused to open for them. Neither could tell why.

And then, blazing in a bright red, the number ' **83** ' suddenly began flashing on the Gate's violet surface. [Name] stepped backward, body tensing in alarm. Ghirahim seemed just as confused as she was.

"Eighty-three?" She pondered, unsure how that number tied in with anything. Her demon companion tilted his head, mind scouring through possibilities.

"...That must be the number of people using the Gate," he decided. As he said that, the number decreased to 76, then rose again to 81, and finally began decreasing at a steady rate. Whoever was utilizing the time machine must be exiting now. ...But it should be impossible to accommodate  _that_  many people.

However, thanks to the time [Mother] spent in her body, [Name] could take a fair guess at who those people might be. She warily glanced up at Ghirahim, asking quietly, "...Did you ever get rid of Bulblin?"

"..."

"I think you might've caused quite a few paradoxes there, Ghira."

When the number reached 0, the surface vanished, allowing both [Name] and Ghirahim to enter. The Sheikah grabbed her lover's hand and began walking forward, but he held her back. She glanced at him, a dubious expression on her face.

"Are you really going to let them screw up history?" She scowled. His response was genuine and gentle, and upon hearing it she felt thousands of butterflies fluttering through her stomach.

"If it means you stay safe, I'm willing to risk that," he told her.

"O-Oh," her voice quivered. She shattered beneath a wave of love-based delight, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And yet, she had to stand her ground. "But they might bring back [Mother], or... Maybe they're still after us."

Ghirahim's nose twitched, taking in her words.

"As always..." he sighed, "your reasoning is simply moronic, but I can acknowledge some truth to this..." His eyes grew stern then. "But you will not leave my side."

"Aye, sir!" She saluted. Even if she chose to abandon her heritage as a Yiga, that didn't sway the fact that they were still renown liars. If they were going to battle Bulblin and those eighty-three Yiga he brought through the Gate, she'd inevitably be separated from the Demon Lord.

Fortunately, the Gate's technology was advanced enough so that Ghirahim and [Name] could simply follow Bulblin's troops, meaning they didn't have to search through eras for them. The time they arrived in didn't seem much different than what they were accustomed toーbut then again, the desert rarely ever changed.

It was around noon now, a stark contrast to the dark of night the two of them were stuck in just moments ago. Hiding behind the Gate, [Name] watched as the Yiga piled into their fortress. In this time, it had crumbled down and was overcome with sand. Monster corpses were also scattered around, and from the looks of it they were fresh. A section of the fortress had also caught fire, though was slowly mellowing to embers. From that, [Name] deduced that Link had just recently passed through her.

For sure, she knew all about his adventures. That month she spent with him brought them much closer together. She wouldn't allow Bulblin to screw up the hard work the young Hylian put into his mission.

"Capture any survivors!" Bulblin demanded, and [Name]'s attention snapped back to the Yiga Master. It struck her as a curiosity then, that the master of the Yiga was named Bulblin, just as these monsters were known as 'bulblins.'

"Hey, Ghira?" she whispered, not once taking her eyes off the army. "Do you think Bulblin was named after a bulblin?"

"No," he responded. "From what I've seen, the bulblins didn't exist until after the Yiga clan disappeared."

"..That's suspicious," she commented, then smirked. "I have a feeling it's related to what we're about to do." She jumped forward, though Ghirahim swiftly teleported in front of her, causing her to slam into his chest. She glared up at him. "We can't let them interfere with Link."

"Why not?" Ghirahim deadpanned, a small grimace crossing his lips. It wasn't a secret that he despised Link with his entire being.

"Because we have to keep the past like it was," she snarled. How many times did she have to say this? Noting her irritation, Ghirahim sighed.

"Fine.."

"Oh shit, they're going in!" Sliding away from the Demon Lord, she sprinted toward Bulblin's army. They had passed through the deserted fortress and now were making their way into the Arbiter's Grounds. Her demon lover facepalmed.

"[Name]!" he hissed, but followed her nonetheless.

Bulblin and his troops acknowledged them almost immediately. At the foot of the fortress, [Name] stood, with Ghirahim at her side, a hand on his hip.

"Honestly, what will I do with you?" He sighed, as his lover began to roll her neck. She stretched her arms, an adrenalized smile lighting up her face.

"Battle these traitors with me!" She grinned. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Naturally," he answered. He then handed her the Scimitar of Twilight, his makeshift vessel since Demise's sword no longer could function. She didn't mind; this was much lighter anyway. Ghirahim manifested his own sword, and the two got to work.

[Name]'s swordplaying skills had been rather downplayed recently so it was a joy to finally advertise her talents. She lunged at the Yiga army, stabbing and teleporting between each one as to avoid getting impaled by stray windcleavers. If she miscalculated, Ghirahim would be there to shield her, just as she would defend him should he misstep as well.

She made sure not to underestimate her opponents, as they  _were_  trained Yiga. But so was she: her mentors were Auru and Rusl, and she trained for years alongside Ashei and Shad in both physical and mental exercise.

With her swift dodges and fierce attacks, she took out quite a few Yiga. The Scimitar of Twilight was rather formidable, being able to slice through their armor with ease. That was a  _huge_  benefit on her behalf; she wasn't expecting the sword to be that durable.

Inevitably, however, she began to grow exhausted from the offensive, and her strikes grew weaker and weaker. On the upside, almost half of the Yiga had been wiped out...  _almost_. Even with a bloodthirsty Demon Lord and an apt swordswoman, an onslaught of eighty Yiga at a time obviously proved to be overstrenuous. While knocking out forty of them did boost their morale, the arrogant Ghirahim's, evidently, more than [Name]'s, they both began slacking. Their usually crisp thrusts and slashes dwindled, and eventually the demon retreated. Catching sight of that, [Name] followed suit.

"..Ghira?" She questioned, her voice breathy, tongue dry. His chest rose and fell as he heaved out sighs of his own, before he placed his hand atop her scimitar.

"Wait just a little," he murmured, and entered the sword in order to rest a bit. Her nose twitched, slightly jealous of the fact that he had an escape from this world while she was stuck dealing with reality still.

"Fool," she jeered, roughly swinging the scimitar around. She wasn't quite sure how being a sword spirit worked, but she only hoped that this, quite literally, shook him up.

She glanced back over at the Yiga army, who were glancing amongst themselves in confusion. When both of their opponents randomly disappeared, what exactly where they supposed to do? They looked to Bulblin for orders, but realized their master had disappeared as well.

[Name] wiped her mouth. Her bottom lip had busted, and there were cuts lining her cheeks and jaw. Her tongue was flooded with an iron flavor and she had to admit that compared to this, Ghirahim's taste was so much more appeasing.

At least she was indulgently given this break; she'd take full advantage of the time she had to recuperate.


	59. His Son

The Scimitar of Twilight pulsed beneath [Name]'s hold, burning red after waving it around. For her, that signified anger, and she cracked a grin thinking she'd vexed her demon lover.

Focused on staring at her sword, she realized soon that a figure had stepped in front of her. Immediately snapping back into a fighting stance, she aimed the weapon at the newcomer. With Ghirahim fueling it, she could feel the intensity coursing through her arms, doubling the scimitar's strength. The power quite literally in her hands was breathtaking.

"Ho..?" The stranger spoke, his voice a bit elevated.

"...Ho ho," [Name] responded. She could practically hear Ghirahim screaming at her for being so incompetent. While this person frightened her, she couldn't deny that she respected him somewhat for healing the Demon Lord.

...Though, this was the past, if only by a few weeks. Before she met Zant at least. She wondered if the Twili King had saved Ghirahim only because he knew he'd kill them in the past.  _If that made sense_. Time traveling only jumbled up [Name]'s perspicacity.

"Where could you have gotten this?" He mused, a slight mirth in his tone. As he examined the scimitar closer, he realized there was a sliver of life hiding inside. With that, the amusement vanished from his face (though it never was visible, anyway, due to his mask) and he frowned condemningly.

Somehow possessing one of his scimitars was one curiosity; hosting a demon inside of it couldn't mean anything principled. Of course, Zant's very being existed thanks to the vices of his ancestors, and he continued to breathe malice into the worldーyet this startled him.

"You're a thief," was the only thing Zant could bring himself to accuse her of, "yet not affiliated with them." He jerked his head in the direction of the Yiga, who still stood around, now casually chatting with each other. [Name]'s jaw almost dropped at their drastic change in behavior.

"Return that," he then motioned to the scimitar, expectantly opening his palm. The Sheikah only held the sword closer, refusing to simply toss Ghirahim away.

"No," she said, and Zant pursed his lips. He then forcibly removed the blade, though not physically. It simply disappeared, shattering into the specks of Twilight that often flaunted Zant wherever he moved. In a panic [Name] examined her hands, wondering how it obliterated.

Until it appeared again in the Usurper King's grasp, and a low sigh escaped his mouth. "As suspected," he muttered. As the scimitar was of his own creation, he could manipulate it in any way he wished; without need for Ghirahim's consent.

He then turned away from [Name], who lunged at him. However he stepped aside in the swiftest of dodges, before sighing once more.

"Now to deal with that little Hylian..."

And Zant dispersed, leaving behind those eerie Twilight fragments fluttering through the air.

Without a moment to spare, she darted in the direction of the Arbiter's Grounds entrance, and realized that the Yiga army had gone somewhere. Unless they bolted, their obvious destination would be within the Grounds as well.

Running inside, she sprinted through the temple's decaying grounds and quicksand, using teleportation to cheat her way deeper into the labyrinthine dungeon. As she thought, she encountered several Yiga, but made sure to keep herself imperceptible. After all, she now lacked a weapon, and once again the fear of Ghirahim's death was growing stronger every second without him at her side.

 

She finally arrived at a large spiraling structure, which led to a door sitting on a ledge. The structure was so thin it could barely accommodate a human, let alone a Yiga army. As such, it wasn't a surprise to find Bulblin standing at the bottom of it, staring up in wonder.

Unlike [Name], he was short of the ability to transport his body instantly. And his eyes never left the door, so it'd be impossible to sneak past him. At a loss of what to do, [Name] simply stared at him. Then he turned around.

"Brat," he growled. "By order of your Yiga master, take me up there." Jabbing his thumb in the direction of the ledge, he marched up to the young Sheikah. She, despite being unarmed and especially vulnerable now, stared him down with an unwavering severity.

"I will not," she rejected, brows pulling together. "I'm not my mother; you aren't my master. If anything, you canー"

"You again, hm..." Always taciturn in manner, Zant's deceptively mellow voice echoed against the temple's walls. He stood upright as usual, like a still doll, peering down at the two. While it took all of [Name]'s willpower to hold back a snarl, Bulblin had an... unexpected reaction.

"Father..!" Bulblin screeched, voice cracking into thousands of frequencies as he called out his... father? [Name] raised a brow, unsure how that could even be possible. She wasn't familiar with a Twili's aging process but Zant seemed a bit young..? At least... too young to be the father of a middle-aged man.

Bulblin sprinted forward, calling out, over and over again, "Father..!  _Father..!"_

Zant moved aside, spurning any and every advance the Yiga master made toward him. He finally made his way behind [Name], using her as a shield of sorts to prevent Bulblin from coming any closer.

"Father, I've been searching... I will save you, Father. Rest assured. Once we dispose of all the complications," he shot a look at [Name], "we will rise to rescue you... and everyone..." He then moaned, reaching both hands up as if to worship Zant.

"Please... accept me, Father."

 

Understandably, Zant decided to flee instead. He vanished into thin air, leaving behind the crazed Yiga master to stare out into space. Seeing the Twili King simply disappear like that, Bulblin felt as though everything he'd worked so hard for suddenly slipped between his fingers...

He turned to face [Name].

"Father must want me... to kill you," he decided, reassuring himself. "And then he will come back for me..."

She flinched, fists immediately flying up to oppose him. Once again she sought answers... Though supposed she could ask Zant the next time she saw him. In choosing between a slightly disturbing King of Shadows or the maniacal Yiga master, she'd undoubtedly favor the usurper.

" ** _I will save all the Twili!_** " Bulblin declared, before rushing forward. A demon carver in hand, he swung mercilessly, and she backed away. Realizing her only options were to keep dodging till one of them fatigued or flee, she chose to teleport up to the ledge.

"You're a coward!" Bulblin spat, and in turn she slipped behind the giant set of double doors.

Oh, Farore, she wasn't prepared for what lied within.


	60. Twilit Fossil: Stallord

The first thing [Name] noticed when she stepped inside was the room's rumbling. Like an earthquake, the walls trembled and sand cascaded from the ceiling. She then realized that the majority of this room's ground was sand, and was rapidly sinking due to the shuddering chamber.

She spotted Link up ahead, along with the skull of some sort of beast. ...And the Scimitar of Twilight plunged into said creature's crown. She furrowed her brows, unsure how to interpret what was happening.

"Link!" She called, and the boy in question jumped back in surprise. Cautiously, he turned his head, just as she began sliding down the sand. She reached the platform the young Hylian stood on, and curiously glanced over at the fossil.

"How'd you get here..?" He asked, and [Name] froze. She realized that by being here, in the past, at a time where her relationship with Link was nothing more than acquaintances, she might've caused some contradiction.

"Didn't you hear? Zant's a baby daddy!"

Link looked, well, horrified.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, raising both brows. His eyes then traveled to her stomach, and back to her face again. "You're.. preg..?" He couldn't bring himself to finish his question, but [Name] understood.

"Not me, Zant," she clarified, and Link physically began to twitch. Somehow the idea of the Usurper King carrying a child was even more terrifying.

"Zant is..?" Link suddenly couldn't move; petrified by merely imagining this all.

"ーthe proud father of Master Bulblin!"

Of course, Link had never met Master Bulblin or any of the Yigaーso the first thing that came to mind was  _King_  Bulblin, the enormous, horned monster who reeked of a nauseating pungency. Pairing those two as father and son, he swore he almost passed out.  
  
  


However he wasn't given a chance to give this much thought, as Stallord's head suddenly rose into the air. Impressively able to snap back into focus, his eyes narrowed, and he readied to battle the resurrected skull.

Meanwhile, [Name] was awestruck. Part of her wondered if Ghirahim was the one controlling the beast, since the Twilight Scimitar was embedded in its crown. She could only stare as it soared through the room, before knocking Link right off the platform they stood on.

Alarmed by his screams, she jerked herself away from her thoughts and ran over to the platform's edge.

"Link!" She shouted. "Are you dead?!"

"No," he grunted out, before using his spinner to roll back up the edifice.

Stallord glided over to [Name], levitating right before her face. She tensed, not exactly knowing what to do. While it seemed likely, she couldn't assume that this was Ghirahim, as that could result in a reckless death..

Yet she still couldn't move her body, watching in a slight panic as she held a stare-off with the giant fossil. Finally, the skull shifted, moving away to greet the approaching Link from below. In response, the green-clad Hero attacked it with his spinner, causing it to collapse.

He then unsheathed the Master Sword, readying to slash at the Scimitar of Twilight. It seemed rather obvious that the scimitar was the skull's source of life. 

[Name] wasn't sure what came over her. Seeing that Link was aiming for Ghirahim's vessel, an overpowering desire to protect him suppressed her usual mindset. She leapt off the platform, risking the possibility of breaking all her limbs in order to stop the Hylian boy.

Fortunately, the sand below was very soft, and the only worry she faced was a faint back painーwhich she easily shrugged off. She hauled herself to her feet within seconds and sprinted toward the Hero, yelling for him to stop.

Though by the time she reached him, he'd already dealt quite a bit of damage to it. Stallord's skull rose up once more, and Link was quick to whip out his spinner, riding up the center structure.

"Link, stop attacking it!" [Name] shouted, as she watched Stallord mould fireballs from its mouth. Of course, the Hylian didn't listen; unless he fancied burning to a crisp, he'd have to fight back.

"Damn," [Name] muttered to herself. She figured she'd wait until Link knocked Stallord down again. She didn't once doubt that he wouldn't go through with thatーshe knew he had a penchant for repeating things, especially in battle.

And so once the skull landed on the sandy floor, she sprinted forward before Link could reach it. Wrapping both hands around the scimitar's hilt, she channeled all of her strength into tugging the blade out. When that proved futile, she never once wavered, even as the glow returned to Stallord's eyes and it hovered above the ground again.

"[Name], the only way to stop it is if you destroy it," Link tried to reason, but she wouldn't listen.

"Ghirahim's inside," she told him, before returning her focus to removing the scimitar. Link clenched his teeth. By now, she was in the air too, moving around wherever Stallord took her. While by now she realized it'd be impossible to pull out the sword, she decided she'd try to lure Ghirahim out instead.

"Ghira," she stated, before attempting to wriggle the blade around. It hadn't changed; still embedded deep within Stallord's crown, it wouldn't budge. And wouldn't listen to her, either. It continued to spit fireballs at Link, completely ignoring the Sheikah stomping on its head.

"I'm striking it again!" Link's voice warned, and seconds later a chainsaw-like impact collided with Stallord's jaw. Plummeting down, [Name] held onto the scimitar for safety. When Link approached that time, she refused to let go.

Upon seeing how furiously she protected that blade, his eyes softened.

"..I can coax him," she insisted, "I think he's just under Zant's control."

"I swear to Lord Demise,  _as if_  I'd allow myself to be commanded by a revolting Twili!" Ghirahim screamed, and in the next moment his usual form was present. He glared down at [Name], whose lashes had swept upward in surprise.

"...Welp," she commented. "This makes things easier."

Link seemed to be just as alarmed.

Ghirahim's hand encased around the Scimitar of Twilight, and easily slid it out of the skull. [Name] gaped at how swiftly it glided out, not understanding how she couldn't have done anythingーnot even subtly stir it.

 _I must've loosened it for him_ , she concluded, huffing to herself.

Without the sword to breathe life into it, Stallord's remains began crumbling away. Deteriorating into dust, it merged with the sand below, blended so well that if she didn't know better [Name] would've never been able to guess that had just recently been a skull.

...Which was a bit concerning. She wondered then, how much of this 'sand' was actually former bits of life?

She glanced over at Ghirahim, the latter of whom stood not too far from her, preoccupied with staring intently at the scimitar. She then faced Link.

"I'm sorry we interrupted," she apologized, smiling half-heartedly. He waved his hands in defense.

"No, no! If you hadn't barged in, I probably would have killed, er, Ghirahim..."

"Hah!" The Demon Lord snorted. "Hysterical! You've never been able to kill me, and you never will, brainless skychild!"

At that, Link's mouth closed, though the Twili Midna rose to snap back at the ever-so derisive demon. ...At least, [Name] had thought so. Instead the imp turned to her partner with a vexed glare.

"They aren't our concern," she stated, before urging him to continue forth into the Mirror Chamber. With Link gone, the Sheikah turned back to her lover.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, peering over at the scimitar. Although not completely damaged, thanks to the Hero's efforts to kill Stallord a clean crack ran through the blade.

"...Of course," she sighed, then placed her hands atop the charcoal-hued weapon. She only hoped she'd be able to restore this. A gentle mist ghosted across her palms, and she injected her magic inside the metal brand.

Her eyes lit up when the fissure began to mend itself, the glinting material flooding the gaps until finally it shimmered with an ostensibly freshly-forged shine.

With that done, she took the scimitar from Ghirahim's grasp. Test-swinging it around, she was proud to confirm that it had been restored to its full glory. She smiled up at the Demon Lord.

"Better?" She questioned. His eyes fluttered shut, a gentle sigh escaping his nose.

"I'm only overindulging you by saying this, but, truly... What would I do without you?"

He then, grabbing the scimitar by its blade, plunged the tip into his stomach. [Name] almost screamed seeing that, but was surprised that no blood or squelching sounds accompanied his self-mutilation.

"Whaー" She gasped out, her hands quivering. Ghirahim continued to shove the scimitar deeper into his stomach, and then she realized he wasn't impaling himself; he was absorbing it.

 _Sword spirit physics were so weird_.

When the brand disappeared from view, and Ghirahim moved his hands away from his belly, [Name] couldn't even begin to comprehend what she just witnessed.

"What?!" She screeched, and he tenderly took her shaking wrists. 

"This way, my life rests within me and cannot be removed... Unless, of course, you'd like to borrow me," he winked, and in turn she grimaced. In other words, Ghirahim's true vessel now could not be damaged without harming his demon form. Neither of them had to worry about him dying now.

[Name] licked her bottom lip, before raising her hands to his cloak. She yanked him down by the collar, before pressing her palms against his face and smothering his lips with her own. For a moment his eyes flashed open, however he relaxed into the kiss.

As much as [Name] hated the taste of blood still lingering on her tongue, she'd forgive it now, as it mingled with a tang of Ghirahim.


	61. Finale (ft. Susan's Dad)

Ghirahim was the one who pulled away first, though his smile never once left his lips.

"I take it that you being here means you defeated the Yiga?" he questioned, and she blinked. Then a sheepish grin crossed her face.

"Oh... no," she let out a gauging, anxious chuckle. "Bulblin's just outside this room, actually."

"..." He sighed. "We can leave their fate in the hands of the Sages."

"Sages..?" [Name] tilted her head to the side.

"Come on." Taking her hand, he led her to one of the doors in the roomーthe one opposite of the entranceーand they arrived outside. Heading up a spiral staircase, [Name] couldn't keep her eyes off the desert.

The sun was setting, shrouding the wasteland with a gorgeous array of ochre and scarlet glows. The gently fading sunlight cast a rather dreamy aura over the Arbiter's Grounds, and in [Name]'s opinion, a bit romantic.

She felt her heart jolt in her chest, enjoying being this close to her lover in this serene atmosphere. It wasn't as if this were the first time, but this setting seemed to strike up a much more passionate ambiance.

They entered the Mirror Chamber just as Link departed, and were faced with an arrange of identical spirits. Glowing ivory, they were nearly translucent creatures that gracefully pranced through the air.

"...Whoa," was all [Name] could mouth, staring in awe at the ethereal beings before her. These were the Sages, the true arbiters who sculpted their namesake into this coliseum.

"How opportune for you to have come to us," one Sage spoke, his voice rich yet placid. "We must sentence the Demon Lord Ghirahim to execution... For acts of terrorism against Hyrule Castle Town, as well as by association with the Demon Kings Demise and Ganondorf."

[Name] stiffened. Here she thought these Sages were to help her serve justice to Bulblin and the Yiga Clan, yet they've immediately turned against her. She wasn't going to have it.

"..No, he's not..!" Her brows pulled together, and she turned to face Ghirahim. His everlasting smirk still graced his face, smug as usual.

"I'm absolutely flattered to be recognized for those feats," he grinned, then pulled [Name]'s body close to him. "However I've a mission to serve my master till the end of her time."

One of the Sages glanced skyward. "We have acknowledged your newfound rectitude... Though not even that can purge your paragons of corruption... Ghirahim."

"What about the Yiga?" [Name] tried changing the subject. Another Sage tilted his head.

"They have not committed any felonies."

 _What the ever loving fuck-duck do you mean, they 'haven't committed any felonies'?!_  She wanted to scream, but only allowed her jaw to slack a little. She kept her composure, speaking calmly.

"They tried to murder me."

"You are fine, are you not?"

_What the hell was with this arbitrating system?!_

"According to your reasoning, they should be executed by association with Zant. Not to mention, their entire organization is based on their allegiance to Ganondorf!"

Somehow, the Sages seemed surprised.

"...We have not heard of this," one admitted.

 

"And I'd like it to stay that way," came a voice. Turning around, [Name]'s eyes landed on Bulblin's body, stumbling forward with a slight limp. He was out of breath, sweat dripping down his square face. He pointed an accusatory finger at [Name].

At least now he appeared to have gotten over that psychotic fit he demonstrated earlier.

"Where is our father?!" he demanded.

... _Never mind_.

"I could care less about Zant," she barked, and in response Bulblin blew up in rage. He sprinted forward, raising a hand to strike her across the faceーhowever the Sages immediately intervened. They manifested chains to strap the Yiga master down, pinning him to the giant boulder behind the Mirror of Twilight.

He fought against the restraints with all of his being, but quickly realized any attempts were futile. After all, unlike his eidolon Ganondorf, he lacked the Triforce of Power and thus these chains rendered him immobile.

"Why do you pledge your alliance to Ganondorf?" A Sage queried, and Bulblin lowered his head. He refused to respond. A moment of silence flooded the chamber, before the Sages resorted to another approach.

They began reciting the history of the Yiga Clan, hoping to strike a nerve:

"The Yiga of oldーthen known as the Interlopersーleft long ago in search of the Triforce. However, they went mad with greed, and we banished them to the Twilight Realm."

This story was news to [Name], who'd never been told her parents' background before; she'd missed the chance to ask her mother and father... But she was perfectly fine not meeting them again.

"Yet," the Sage continued, "your clan somehow flourished even with your leaders exiled."

Bulblin gasped out, before furiously shaking his head.

"I will save the Twili!" He screamed, swearing this oath over and over again... With every time he repeated this, his voice grew weaker and weaker, until it finally faded away.

The Interlopers, trapped in a realm clouded by Demise's decay, began to slowly adjust to his dark magic... and involved into the Twili.

_The Twili were descendants of the Yiga._

"Father..." Bulblin whispered, raising his head once more. Although not biologically his son, the Yiga master viewed Zant as his ancestor, thus the title of "Father." [Name] could only wonder if this was true... She supposed she'd ask the Twili King if she ever saw him again.

The Sages proceeded with this trial:

"Why has Ganondorf captivated your loyalty?"

"Why do you remain loyal to the Royal Family?" Bulblin retorted, pulling against his chains. [Name] quirked a brow at that, letting his words sink in. 'Good' and 'evil' were all matters of perspective. Although she would strongly oppose Ganon as a political leader, Bulblin had never met the Gerudo male before; serving the Demon King was merely what the Yiga clan did, and they never questioned it.

Or if they did have a reason, Bulblin refrained from revealing it.

The Sages glanced among themselves, before proposing a sentence.

"Bulblin... You, along with the other members of your clan, shall continue to live in relative freedomーhowever as beasts, and you will be stripped of the abilities and wits you've mastered as Sheikah."

[Name] then watched before her eyes as the the Yiga master then began to transform. From chilling bone cracks and a greening of skin color, she could only stare in bewilderment as Bulblin transfigured intoーhey, get thisーa  _bulblin_.

With her eyes still wide, she commented to Ghirahim, "For some reason... I didn't expect that."

"Because you're a moron," he responded. She couldn't stop herself from grinning as she glanced up at him. However, that smile soon was wiped off her face. The Sages weren't quite finished.

"As for you, Ghirahim," one Sage said, turning to face the pair of lovers after Bulblin's transformation finalized. [Name] held her breath, preparing to carry that demon bridal-style and run away if necessary. "...Your past deeds were paid for in your previous master's blood. However, should Miss [Name] shirk in keeping you in check... We will then order for your sanction. For now, let us handle the Yiga. We shall return them to their own era... As should you."

[Name] knew the look of sheer exhilaration must have been obvious on her face. She desperately wanted to shower her lover in kisses again, having finally been freed of everything: [Mother], Bulblin, the fear of Ghirahim dying... However she restrained himself, and made certain not to glance at the now-mutated Yiga master. She'd feel much too contrite if she had.

"...Ensure that this leniency isn't given in vain," a Sage warned her, and she nodded.

"Will do," she swore, then turned back to Ghirahim. "Let's be off?"

・

Returning to the Gate of Time, they decided to stop further back in the past first. After all, that was their initial objective: to give Impaz [Mother]'s letter.

Upon arriving at the Hidden Village, the young two-year-old [Name] stared up at the both of them in curiosity. Impaz had erased her memories after their last visit, of both them and [Mother] and [Father].

"Who are you?" She asked, her tone a bit cheeky but nonetheless adorable.

"Ah, I'm... Susan," the older Sheikah greeted, sharing a look with Ghirahim, before tilting her head. "Where's Impaz?"

"On the porch, dummy," the two-year-old said, pointing at said elder's house. As the tiny girl had explained, the old woman sat in a rocking chair, watching over their interactions.

[Name] ran over to greet her, leaving Ghirahim in the company of the young child. He glared down at the red-eyed infant, who only stared up at him with curious, wide eyes.

"Are you Susan's dad?" she asked, both eyebrows raising.

"No," he narrowed his eyes, a bit insulted. Her expression never changed.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, 'why not'?!" He yelled, resting a hand on his hip.

"You have white hair; that means you're old. So you're not?"

"No!"

"I thought so," she shrugged, and gently clapped her hands. "Susan smells beautiful and you don't, so you can't be family."

This would be the second time the two-year-old [Name] had commented on the allure of her future self's scent, and only now did Ghirahim realize why. [Name] carried a distinct banana fragrance wherever she stood.

"Heh," he chuckled, before poking the toddler on the nose. He decided he'd repeat what he told her before she lost her memory of him, just to instill this into her little head.

"One day, you're going to fall in love with me."

In response, [Name] screamed. "OH, NAYRU, NOT THE OLD MAN!"

Ghirahim's jaw hit the floor.


	62. The Silent Princess Speaks

With their mission completed, [Name] and Ghirahim faced the exit of the Hidden Village. The Sheikah turned back for only a moment, to face her younger self, thinking about the times where she flourished in an ignorant bliss.

As they made their way back to the Gate, for the final time, she brought her lover's hand up to her lips. Planting a sweet kiss atop his knuckles, she never once let go of him.

"You're quite needy today," he noted, a suggestive smirk tugging at his lips.

"It's not like you mind it," she grinned, and moved closer to him.

When they arrived back in their era, the sun had risen above Castle Town. The first thing [Name] did was sit Telma down before she opened the bar and asked her why the  _hell_ she ever helped [Mother]ーor even trusted her, for that matter.

"What's this all of a sudden?" The Hylian woman questioned, quirking a brow.

"I'm just wondering," [Name] tried to brush it off, but considering how brash she was in her previous query, Telma wasn't swayed. Actually, she used this as a chance to rat out her adoptive daughter.

"And I'm 'just wondering' why you've been hiding that demon in your room."

[Name]'s breath hitched, her entire body freezing up. ...She'd been found out?

 _Playdumbplaydumbplaydumbplaydumbplaydumb_ \---

"...Come again..?"

Telma chuckled, shaking her head knowingly. "Don't act like you weren't having a sweet, sweet bonding time with him last night."

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_ \----

By now, her entire face had reddened to the shade of a ripe tomato, fingers twitching in humiliation that Telma had seen that. She could only imagine Ghirahim's pompous smirk seeing her freak out like this.

All she could manage out was a smile, and her face kind of just remained in an awkward,  _Hahaha_ - _I-wanna-die_  expression.

"While that might've been a surprise at first, I realize now that you've always been a good judge of character. As long as this relationship is completely consensual... I believe in second chances."

[Name] forced herself to nod, though the gears and cogs in her head still had momentarily halted from shock. She then stood up from her chair, and retreated to her room to bring out Ghirahim. She'd decided she wanted him to formally introduce himself to Telma, as they'd be knowing each other for a long time.. But...

"I don't want to meet her," Ghirahim immediately rejected. [Name] had explained that Telma was willing to forgive him, but he wouldn't change his mind.

"Come on, she's nothing like [Mother]," the Sheikah insisted. "Besides, if you're going to be living here, you'll be seeing her whether you want to or not."

"We don't  _have_  to live here..." He stated, and his lover raised a brow. "Humans don't live very long, so if we want to get married, we should do it... now, preferably."

"W-WHA--?!" Stumbling backward, [Name] smacked her head on the wall behind her. Her mind was scattered by now, spazzing out thanks to all these different emotions. "...We've only been together for a few weeks!" She countered. Ghirahim came closer, and she silently prayed to the goddesses that she wouldn't faint from all this embarrassment.

"I've been loving you for years," he reminded her, and she bit her lip, remembering their time traveling adventures. She could scarcely fathom the four years he spent by himself, as she'd gotten an easy pass through the Gate.

But this still didn't mean she'd get pressured into such a commitment.

...At least, not yet anyways.

Although he wouldn't hide his disappointment, Ghirahim did respect her decision, and stopped nagging her about it. He chose intead to lean down, cradling her head as he offered a gentle peck to her lips.

"I suppose it doesn't matter whether we're lawfully bound or not... I will love you all the same."

Oh, goddess, [Name] didn't deserve such an incredible partner. As cheesy as he was.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ghirahim did keep his word.

The days flew by, chiming into weeks and months and finally a year had ticked by. Inevitably, he'd run into Telma a few times. While their relationship started off rocky due to her humble, yet fierce attitude and his stubborn vainglory, and they butted heads too many times to count, they'd come to somewhat tolerate the other now.

Ashei and Shad were also surprisingly accepting of [Name]'s choice in a lover. Those two were her main worryーas her childhood friends, the three of them grew up together under the roof of Telma's Bar. She feared they might begrudge Ghirahim for his attack on them long ago... However they were willing to pardon him, as long as he treated [Name] right.

And, of course, Hena was thrilled to hear about her friend's romantic endeavors.

Arguments were unavoidable between the Sheikah and Demon Lord, though Ghirahim never stayed away for too long... He'd always come running back, subtly guilt-tripping her as means to hide his own regret for straining their relationship.

He'd also made certain to keep his bloodlust quieted; with the notion that since he managed to suppress it for thousands of years, just a hundred more should be nothing. Though that only dismayed him, remembering that [Name]'s life wasn't endless. Each day he spent with her grew closer to the day he'd finally lose her...

And so he made a decision not to let their limited time together go to waste. He'd pamper her with affectionate nicknames, explore deeper, more intimate relations with her... And even if they couldn't produce children together, they both were perfectly fine regardless.

His life with [Name] had fully blossomed; he wouldn't trade that for the world.


	63. Bravado

Link had gone off to save the world. Since the Ancient Sky Book and Dominion Rod were given back to him, he traveled to the heavens before returning to purge both Zant and Ganondorf.

Princess Zelda still lived, much to [Name]'s relief, and reclaimed her throne. With an era of peace restored, she became much more nagging, reminding Ghirahim not to eat little children or murder the elders. For the most part, he was able to keep his cravings in check, as he had a lover, after all, to appease his desires.

They'd decided to destroy the Gate of Time before anyone else could mess up history. Standing before the time machine, two bombs in hand, [Name] hurled them forward. She then backed away, watching as the explosives blew the Gate into millions of pieces. She shielded her face as debris fell from the sky, leaving behind no way of restoring it now.

 _No more_ , she grinned to herself. She'd be seeing no more on [Mother], or Bulblinーit'd all finally come to a cease.

"If we'd like to make in time for Ashei's wedding, I'd say we should head back to get ready," Ghirahim said, and [Name] tore her gaze away from the fragmented Gate. The Sheikah almost topped over in surprise.

"Wah, I forgot about that!" she cried. She was in no attire to attend a wedding, especially one where she was tasked as the maid of honor. Without a second to spare, she teleported both her and her lover to their shared house.

A few months after returning from the past, they'd decided to move out. Although they still had yet to marry, they were more than happy with this new privacy. Namely Ghirahim. Ever since Telma had stumbled upon them, [Name] refused to engage in any more ~spicy~ activities, so he  _definitely_  cherished this time to themselves.

Back at their house, [Name] quickly threw on her sky blue dress. Matching with the theme of Ashei's choice, she really didn't have a say in the outfit she woreーnot that she minded. This wasn't her wedding after all.

Ghirahim, on the other hand, wasn't having it.

"You'd look better in red," he commented, as he leaned against the wall. The dress reached her knees, skirt fluttering outward while her lantern sleeves cut off at her elbows. "Your eyes don't match with that color, and  _Lord Demise_ , don't get me started on your ratty hair!"

Offended, [Name] jabbed her nose in the air. "No matter what I wear, I'll always be prettier than you!"

"I'm not swayed by your indignity," he declared, before walking over to her. Picking up a brush, he began to comb through her {h|c} locks. She only grumbled and stared at him through their mirror as he worked his magic, whipping up the most extravagant hairstyle he could manage.

[Name] was a bit dubious as he worked in curls and twirls, as she was well aware of how passionate her lover could get over appearances and she didn't want his work to steal attention away from Ashei.

"Don't make it too noticeable..." she told him, and he only sneered. She narrowed her eyes, warning, "Ghira."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, and then moved in front of her, blocking her view from the mirror. "I don't want you to see it."

With his chest practically pressing against her face, her cheeks reddened. She couldn't tell if it was from the close contact or from the heat emitting from his form, but either way she decided to just close her eyes until this was over with.

When he finally pulled away, admiring his work, [Name] almost choked on her spit. As someone who considered a simple braid 'sophisticated,' she was amazed at the intricate twists Ghirahim had dealt to her hair.

"...Whoa..."

Satisfied with the lights glowing in her eyes, the Demon Lord released a triumphant hum and then entered the bathroom. "I'll only take a few minutes to get ready," he told her, and the door shut.

 

...[Name] waited a few minutes... Then an hour.

"Ghira! We're late!" she yelled.

"Leave me alone! I'm trying to work!"

...And another hour. Huffing to herself, she scowled, and banged on the door.

"I'm leaving you!"

"Wait, I'm ready," he called, and swung the door open. [Name] was expecting some kind of lavish suit or something, but... Nothing had changed..? He still wore his cloak, and white diamond outfit, with no difference to his hairstyle.

"...What?"

...And then it hit her. Like a tidal wave, an intense banana fragrance suddenly crashed over her, filling her nostrils with the scent of her favorite obsession.

"Oh, goddesses," she cursed under her breath. While Ghirahim had to bite back on his thirst for bloodshed, he certainly found other ways to torture her.

 

・

 

Ashei's groom was none other than Shad, and when they first revealed their relationship [Name] had burst into tears. Now was no different. She stood at Ashei's side, watching them exchange their vows while she held back the urge to sniffle.

"Why do you keep crying?" Ghirahim muttered, not taking his eyes off the newlyweds. His lover clenched her fists.

"My two favorite people are getting married..!"

He never whipped his head around so fast. " _Excuse me?_ Who am I, if not your favorite?"

"Eh... You're somewhere up there," she shrugged. The demon grumbled to himself, fingers twitching.

"How fortunate I despise you less than everyone else."

 

・ 

 

Once the vows were exchanged, and Ashei tossed her bouquet, Telma was the one to catch it. She winked over at Renaldo, who wore a polite façade while his stomach churned in distress.

...However, Ghirahim then rushed forward, snatching the flowers away from her. "You've passed your prime, old hag! This is mine!" he snapped. [Name] tensed up, before facepalming. It was rare for her lover not to stir up inconveniences for other guests, especially at public events like these.

Still, she forced out a smile when her lover approached her, after swiftly avoiding getting strangled by Telma.

"Seems as though you owe me a ring, love," he remarked, and pressed the bouquet into her hands. "Preferably made of gold, with a ruby embedded in the center."

"Ha, I can barely afford to feed myself, let alone buy a ring," she responded, gently pulling a silent princess from the bouquet. She slid it behind Ghirahim's ear, before leaning up to brush her lips against his.

She'd been longing to do this all day, ever since he somehow lathered himself in a banana fragrance.

And she truly must admitーthe flavor was rather accurate as well.


	64. Curtain Call

It stung his heart every time a {h|c} strand turned grey, and her soft skin lost its youthful glow. Though Ghirahim could do nothing but watch as [Name] matured through the years. The flame of their intimacy had long since burned out, and for now they merely enjoyed the other's company. Chatting over tea, or strolling through Castle Town together, it amazed the both of them how they never got tired of seeing the other. Even when they no longer shared the same bed.

"Do you wish we could've had children?" Ghirahim would ask occasionally, usually out of the blue. [Name] would loll her head back, then shut her eyes, her steps slowed and shaky.

"A little... But they'd have been teased a lot, don't you think?" Her voice had frailed and shriveled, much like her body had. She continued to pummel through life with an unwavering passion, though, completely ignoring the fact that she was deteriorating at a constant rate.

"...Sorry."

"Ah, but if they were as cocky as you and as pigheaded as I used to be, I think they'd march through life without a care for their bullies."

"Perhaps." As he spoke to her now, Ghirahim couldn't stop himself from realizing his little flower had aged far quicker than he would have liked.  
  
  


...And then one day, she withered away completely.

Everyone of their generation had been passing and goingーof course, being as stubborn as she, [Name] would be one of the last old ladies still standing strong. However her time seemed to be pretty obviously approachingーit wasn't much of a surprise when she fell asleep one night and never awoke in the morning.

Ghirahim didn't cry. He never had before, and didn't think he would begin now, not even by the loss of someone as exceptional as [Name]. Her corpse received a proper burial, and the children of Ashei and Shad and Hena had all paid their respects to their favorite aunt.

[Name]'s death hadn't even hit Ghirahim as hard as he thought it would. At least, not emotionally. He simply continued to walk through the world, though for some reason it seemed to have lost all its color and cheer. A desire for inflicting torment onto others began to resurface again, which he desperately tried to push aside.

He didn't feel sad, just.. numb.

At one point he decided to pull out the Scimitar of Twilight, and integrated himself into the blade. In this way, he'd fall into rest as well, and while he'd still be breathing this was close enough to an eternal rest.

As his eyes shut, and his consciousness escaped him, the last thing he heard was [Name]'s voice, whispering to him from his memories. He only wished he could have grown along with her...  
  
  


・ ** _le later_** ・  
  
  


"Hey, Link! Come check this out!" A female's voice called out, though Ghirahim could barely comprehend what he was hearing. He'd been sleeping for millenniums, and, somehow, just the sound of this foreign voice awoke him..? The woman's voice continued.

"This must've belonged to the Sheikah tribe. Look at its pommel; do you see that eye symbol? ...Link!"

A young Hylian boy, clad in blue, turned to face the princess Zelda. He tilted his head to the side once he approached her, examining the sword she had unearthed.

"I wonder if this possesses any capabilities, besides being a sword, obviously, given that other pieces of Sheikah technology are so advanced..."

Link hummed in agreement, while Ghirahim tried to think back to what he was doing before his rest. He faintly remembered... a Sheikah female, though couldn't recall what importance she had.

And then, as he sighted the ponytail-adorning male, his memories suddenly washed over him. [Name], [Name]ー[Name] [Surname].

"If you look closely, you can see it's pulsing red a little," Zelda noted, moving her head barely inches away from the scimitar. Ghirahim's eyes flicked between her and the Hylian Champion, before he silently sobbed to himself.

Just when he thought a second Link was bad enough, now a  _third_  waltzed into his life..?


End file.
